Unos días contigo
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Alguien seguía a Fliqpy, ¿qué quería ese niño de él?, ese pequeño peli-verde que le parecía molesto / El pequeño no lucía bien, su cabello verde estaba cubierto con sangre, parecía herido, Flippy estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. A lo largo de unos días, los mayores cuidan de una versión menor de su alter-ego, aunque ellos no saben que lo son. Flippy x Fliqpy y Fliqpy x Flippy.
1. Primer día

No me pertenecen personajes ni nada, pero trabajo con las versiones anime o humanizadas.

Dentro del resume: No sabría cómo explicarlo, son dos realidades paralelas, pero dentro del mundo de HTF, una en donde Flippy cuida de Fliqpy y la otra viceversa, Fliqpy de Flippy.

ATENCIÓN: Para que entiendan necesito explicar algo, cuando dice 'Perspectiva' y el nombre de uno de los dos protagonistas, no es que sea él quien narre en primera persona, sino que ese será el mayor en la historia.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

><p><em>Perspectiva de Fliqpy<em>

_Primer día_

"¡Hey mocoso!, ¿por qué me has estado siguiendo?" Preguntó con tono irritado sin molestarse en dar vuelta para mirar al niño a sus espaldas.

Lo había estado siguiendo desde hacía diez minutos, en completo silencio y manteniendo la misma distancia que los separaba durante todo ese tiempo, sabía eso porque había estado escuchando los pequeños pasos que hacían crujir las ramas.

El niño no respondió a la pregunta y Fliqpy solo decidió ignorarlo como lo había estado haciendo, retomando la marcha intentó olvidarse del mocoso pensando en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera distraerlo, el clima era un muy buen ejemplo gastado, aunque eso no importaba por el momento, pero varios metros más adelante se detuvo en seco enterrando las negras botas ya manchadas con barro entre el montón de hojas secas bajo sus pies, las que caían de los árboles que crecían rodeando todo el lugar hasta llegar a hacer pilas.

"¡Deja de seguirme!" Profirió más enojado que antes "¿O quieres que te obligarte a dejar de hacerlo?"

La verdad Fliqpy no estaba de humor ni para matar al niño ni para cualquier otra cosa, el matar era más como una diversión o un entretenimiento, algo que le causaba placer, gozo, un deleite por ver todo de un hermoso rojo y una satisfacción algo incomprensible, pero al sentirse un poco decaído casi llegando a la depresión y melancolía, no sería lo mismo.

No todo era sangre, cuando los momentos de locura desaparecían se sentía de esa forma abrumada y confusa, con un ligero dolor de cabeza acompañando al sentimiento.

No hubo ruido o voz que se escuchara dentro del silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por las hojas de los arboles meciéndose a causa del viento, el niño seguramente seguía parado detrás suyo sin haberse movido y eso le generaba más irritación, porque fue directamente una orden que se negó a seguir, más que una advertencia que podría salvarle la vida.

Con resignación se dio la vuelta para mirar al mocoso fastidioso, que no podía entender una simple orden y amenaza.

Mirándolo de pies a cabeza con ojos críticos y llenos de los comienzos de la ira, ese niño tenía una cabellera verde clara, del mismo color que sus ojos vidriosos que se llenaban de lágrimas.

El niño sosteniendo en una mano unas placas de identificación como las que llevaba Fliqpy en el cuello, sujetas a una cadena, derramaba lágrimas en silencio mientras intentaba tranquilizarse tomando aire por la boca, pero terminaba ahogándose y tosiendo.

Intentó despejarse la vista frotándose los ojos con las muñecas para deshacerse de las lágrimas excedentes, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía con timidez cuando quiso mirar al otro y enfrentarse a esa mirada deseosa por decapitarlo junto con la imponente postura de la persona más alta que él, a quien había estado siguiendo sin razón, ni él sabía porque lo había hecho, solo sintió un apego y un aire familiar por esa persona, como para preferir seguirla que quedarse solo.

"Yo... yo me perdí" Lloró apretando más las piezas de metal en su mano.

"¿Y... por qué demonios me sigues a mí?" Casi gritó dándole una mueca de disgusto.

El niño se calmó, algo inesperado porque esperaba escucharlo llorar más fuerte por lo que dijo, se tranquilizó regresando a respiraciones más normales, dejando de sollozar y temblar con esa debilidad que en si era lo que más le molestaba al mayor ver.

"La... verdad no lo sé" Respondió de forma entendible aunque en su voz aún habían rastros del tiempo que pasó llorando, aguda y quebradiza.

Fliqpy gruñó a lo bajo endureciendo su rostro con una mirada enfadada, para nada tenía la paciencia de escuchar tonterías iguales, quizás era lo más tonto que escuchó en mucho tiempo pero que se podía esperar de un mocoso.

Pero el niño contrariadamente le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y cálida, que curvaba los labios en una expresión suave para nada parecida a la del otro.

Era la primera persona, aunque fuese un niño que no se sentía intimidada por la expresión, la mirada ni el aura amenazante que irradiaba, alguien normal menos se atrevía a devolverle una sonrisa, porque incluso suena ilógico en cualquier mente, ¿quién le sonríe a un verdugo antes de que le corten la cabeza o a una bestia antes de que se lo coman?

Dejo su expresión aterradora relajando su semblante, por cuanto más quiso saber de alguna explicación para comportamiento antinatural igual no encontraba una suficientemente buena o que satisficiera sus estándares no excesivamente altos, el pensamiento que causo más convicción sobre él fue atribuirlo a la locura, pero no, esa opción estaba reservada únicamente para sí.

Lo que fuera, le provocó un grado de intriga e interés, no se veían cosas así todo el tiempo, era raro.

"Mocoso. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Con ese interés que Fliqpy le tenía al muchacho sonrió algo arrogante, preguntándose si podría llegar a ser de algún provecho de todo eso, ¿algo divertido?

No es que fuera significativo el nombre o el muchacho en general, le importaba menos que un bledo, simple curiosidad. Ese estado depresivo iba diluyendo, por lo menos debía agradecerle a ese pequeño tonto por levantarle el ánimo y así romperle el cuello a lo que se atravesara enfrente.

"M-Me llamo Flippy" Su voz dulce se alzó al final, diciéndolo con determinación, después de un pequeño tartamudeo.

Ese nombre se parecía mucho al suyo, además de que físicamente se parecía a él, ambos tenían cabello verde del mismo tono y parecía ser que la complexión de su rostro también, podía ser la viva imagen de su niñez, pero sin la depravación sádica de la que se hizo fama, además de que había diferencias que si lo delataban.

Sus ojos no emanaban la agresión y desdén, que él sí, sin siquiera hacer algún esfuerzo en ello, muy diferentes los del pequeño que eran cariñosos y amigables, Fliqpy debía admitir que sus ojos eran de un depredador como un felino, con ese iris característico más pequeño, a lo que no le tomaba mucha importancia o le parecía desfavorable, que ahora tales ojos fulminaba al niño con su mirada agresiva.

Sabido su nombre y aburrido de nuevo, dio media vuelta alejándose en silencio y dejando atrás al niño, podía haberlo distraído y hacerlo hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero los milagros no existen y no consiguió cambiarlo a un mejor humor más haya de uno taciturno.

Creyendo haberlo abandonado en ese lugar, tranquilamente llegó a un parque con muchísimos árboles, ese lugar estaba abandonado, se veía por las enredaderas que crecían sobre lo que antes fueron bancas donde sentarse y los salvajes pastos que crecían por todas partes. El sol abrazador quemaba todo lo que no estuviera bajo una sombra, incluyéndolo, la que proporcionaban los árboles resultaba agradable y fresca, parecía no haber nadie a los alrededores, aunque nunca estaba de más echar un vistazo para asegurarse, descansaría un poco en ese lugar abandonado, disfrutando de todos los beneficios que proporcionaba la soledad. Sin preocuparse por nada, se sentó con su espalda recargada en la corteza de un enorme árbol en medio de todo ese espesor, cómodo en el césped cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y recorrió su boina para que cubriera los ojos y parte de su rostro.

Probablemente una hora debió haber transcurrido, no más, el sol no se había movido mucho de su lugar original en el cielo antes de haberse quedado profundamente dormido.

Unas respiraciones leves llegaran a sus oídos en los primeros momentos que recobraba conciencia y unos movimientos también suaves, repetitivos y lentos movían sus ropas, sintiéndose específicamente sobre su pecho. Con una inclinación de la cabeza hizo a un lado la boina que cubría sus ojos para poder ver de qué se trataba, en un principio no creyó que fuese algo y no se sobresaltó, bien podía ser el viento o cualquier otra cosa, con su vista descubierta y con la claridad del medio día iluminando todo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por encontrar un pequeño par de brazos envolviendo su cintura junto con una cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, aunque no podía ver su rostro reconoció al muchacho por esos cabellos verde de un color muy particular. No le pareció más que un insecto molesto y pegajoso como chicle del que se quería deshacer.

Con un ademán perezoso levantó la mano, sujetó de los cabellos verdes al muchacho y tomando una gran cantidad de mechones dentro de su puño, haló con fuerza y lo separó lejos de él, derrumbándolo en el pasto a su lado, el niño solo soltó un alarido de dolor cuando cayó inmediatamente poniendo su mano en la cabeza en el lugar que más le dolía. Estaba teniendo más que paciencia para no convertir el cuerpo del niño en una masa de huesos rotos y carne sangrante a la que ya no podría seguir llamándosele cuerpo.

Se levantó de su lugar poniéndose de pie a un lado del atontado jovencito, que seguía esforzándose en disminuir el dolor de su cabeza e intentar entender que sucedía.

Ajeno a todo Fliqpy bostezó, no había sido una buena siesta y el otro no lo dejó continuarla. Como si apenas hubiera despertado, Flippy echando una mirada confundida hacia arriba viendo al otro peli-verde, le mostró un sonrisa de buenos días tan brillante como para no verla sin turbarse, creyendo que su dolor no era algo más que leve, aunque no le encontraba explicación lo dejo pasar.

Sin expresión más que la seriedad, Fliqpy le dio una patada con gran fuerza en el estómago al que estaba en el suelo, Flippy se retorció y cubrió con ambas manos el dolor sofocante que había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones, hecho un ovillo, las lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos, ni siquiera gritos podían escapar de su boca gracias a la falta de aire, Fliqpy que seguía a su lado, se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas enfrente del ovillo, con la misma expresión fría lo sujetó de los cabellos separando el rostro centímetros del suelo usando solo la fuerza con que halaba, lo miró de frente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sádica que quería escapar por estar disfrutando de la expresión de dolor en el semblante del otro.

"No te quiero siguiéndome" Le advirtió con un tono verdaderamente aterrado, pudiendo dejar la sangre helada a cualquiera.

Flippy apenas pudo verlo a la cara, con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas y la poca consciencia que tenía sobre lo que pasaba. De esos ojos salió un coraje ante las pocas palabras que entendió, que al mismo Fliqpy sorprendió algo.

Tomando respiraciones entrecortadas, Flippy se soltó de la mano y recobró bastante rápido el sentido, tambaleante se puso de pie presionando su estómago con el brazo en la zona donde sentía dolor

"Se bueno y lárgate" Le ladró Fliqpy dando media vuelta para dejarlo solo y marcharse nuevamente.

Ver al chico le trajo recuerdos, ver ese brillo de coraje en sus ojos el que siempre deseo ver en los demás por lo menos un segundo antes de perder sus vidas, pero nuca sucedió, lo hizo querer no extinguirlo, aunque pronto esa idea desapareció.

No escuchó como sus pies caminaron por la hierba, hasta que tuvo los brazos del niño apretando su cintura.

"¡No quiero estar solo!" Sollozó con la cara enterrada en las ropas de su espalda "Siempre estoy solo, tengo amigos, pero siempre al final del día me quedó solo" Lloraba con más fuerza conforme hablaba. Sus brazos parecían no querer soltarlo sin importar que tan fuerte lo rasguñara o se enojara el mayor "No quiero dejarte solo a ti tampoco" Dijo más fuerte que un susurro con la intención de que escuchara.

A Fliqpy le sorprendió que el muchacho pudiera moverse pese al dolor que debía estar sintiendo, esa patada no era nada que debiera tomarse a la ligera.

Las palabras del mocoso le recordaron al mayor que él se había sentido de esa manera alguna vez, especialmente cuando se trataba en la forma como todos lo evitaban, pero eso era comprensible, siempre les hacía daño y que importaba, los demás le habían hecho daño primero.

"No sabes nada y no estoy para juegos" Siseó convirtiendo sus facciones en la imagen del enojo "Quítate o esta vez no seré amable" Le advirtió pero ¿por qué lo hacía?, dijo… ¿amable?, ¿cuándo había sido amable con alguien?

Flippy lo ignoró y no quiso soltarlo negando con la cabeza, esos débiles brazos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, con un ademán violento Fliqpy lo golpeó con el codo, aunque no podía hacer mucho daño debido a como tuvo que hacerlo. Por la forma que se escuchó, un golpe amortiguado, pero seco, no había acertado a la cara para romper la nariz, más probable se cubrió con el hombro por cómo se sintió, pronto su agarre se debilitó y el menor se soltó.

Dio media vuelta y con la bota pesada le dio una patada en medio del pecho mandando a la pequeña figura más allá de un metro de distancia, aun con el sonido del golpe pudo escuchar como el aire abandono los pulmones del niño, había visto esa escena incontables veces. Durante la caída, la mayoría perdía la consciencia inmediatamente, también sucedía a causa del dolor cuando se comprimen las costillas logrando hasta romperse algunas y los ojos de esas personas solo veían una mancha borrosa de cualquier color en su descenso hasta el suelo.

Ya era suficiente, el mocoso había sido una piedra en el camino durante el día y cayó como una, bastó con patearlo a un lado para que no molestara más.

Fliqpy recogió la boina del suelo que se había caído desde un principio, siendo indiferente a los jadeos detrás de él se disponía a irse, el cuero de sus guantes sin dedos crujió en sus puños como la rabia irracional burbujeaba contenida dentro él, dándole un aire sombrío que cualquier animal con una neurona de inteligencia evitaría acercarse, escondió dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sus puños, marchándose con pasos ligeros en un intento de control de esa bestial de la ira que lo consumía, más le valía a ningún desafortunado individuo cruzarse en su camino.

Nunca se molestaba en cerrar la puesta de su casa, ¿para qué?, hasta los gemelos peli-verdes habían aprendido a no meterse con sus cosas o con él. Girando la perilla de la puerta un sonido a sus espaldas llamó su atención, el crujido de ramas y hojas secas, específicamente era el sonido de los pasos de Flippy que lo había seguido durante varios kilómetros en esa condiciones tan lamentables, que lo habían agotado al punto de desmallarse y ahora yacía a unos cuantos pasos de Fliqpy.

Pobre perilla que fue arrancada de la puerta de un solo tirón con violencia, el crujido de la madera rompiéndose, llegó a los oídos de Flippy, que escasamente se movió para quedar de espaldas al suelo, los rayos intensos del sol se lo hubieran comido vivo si el cielo no hubiera comenzado a nublarse con gruesas nubes de lluvia.

Con que lo había seguido, tenía agallas para venir arrastrándose después de una paliza para recibir otra, pero aunque su puño le pedía con temblores golpear pronto algo, casi un incontenible deseo por la violencia, pero... algo que no había hecho antes, golpeó con un puño usando todas sus fuerzas la pared de ladrillo de su vivienda dejando un hoyo en esta, sacó la pintura, un poco del material de la fachada y agrietó el resto de la pared. No valía el esfuerzo, ni había desfrute de golpear un cuerpo medio muerto, sus temblores se calmaron después de eso, bajo su mano ensangrentada por lo fuerte que apretó su puño y golpeó la pared, hasta que las uñas se incrustaron en la carne y la piel de sus nudillos se abrió, el día se hacía sombrío, concorde con su expresión y como ese día había transcurrido lleno de incidentes.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy_

_Primer día_

Flippy rió escuchando una broma que le contó Thooty, le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y divertirse entre juegos con ellos, durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, cumpliendo su servicio militar en la guerra, no imaginó lo mucho que podría extrañarlos, pero no podía negar el hecho de que al final de cada día siempre terminaba solo, solo en su casa como perro abandonado por su dueño, yendo a dormir dentro de esa rutina repetitiva y esperando a que la noche terminara y ese sueño acortara el tiempo de la fría soledad que afrontaba de la manera más positiva, para volver a retomar la rutina cansada.

Se despidió de todos los presentes después de haber pasado algunas horas hablando y bromeando con ellos como siempre, aún no anochecía, no era muy tarde, pero tampoco quería abusar de su tiempo en compañía, se proponía a ir a limpiar su casa un poco, sacar todo ese polvo antes de ir a dormir en la enorme cama que lo hacía sentir aún más solo, le gustaba el orden y la limpieza a la que estaba acostumbrado, eso era un bueno escape donde podía usar su tiempo para distraerse.

Suspiró con pesadez pateando una piedrecilla del camino de tierra por el que iba, casi arrastraba los pies y sus puños descansaban dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No podía evitar deprimirse si la sombra de los árboles que crecían alrededor del sendero caía con un aire de tristeza otoñal junto con los fríos vientos del principio de Invierno que se aproximaba.

Últimamente le costaba más salir de esa tristeza que lo embargaba sin aviso y no contaba con alguien que pudiera darle apoyo para salir de ese cumulo de pesados sentimientos, llegando cada vez más a una depresión que podía durar horas o incluso días que permanecía encerrado dentro de su casa.

Aunque a veces luchaba contra la depresión, en otras ocasiones no conseguía un triunfo, levantando la cabeza para mirar en alto y no arrastrando la visa por el suelo como vil gusano, suspiró esperando que al mirar al cielo podría escapar por unos momentos.

A la lejanía se pudo ver una persona con sombrero y otra sin el, con cabello verde que llamó su atención por tan peculiar color inusual y como no verlos si bloqueaban el camino por el que transitaría, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que no se movieran, no avanzaran, solo bloqueando el paso. También había una figura más pequeña detrás de los otros dos altos, aparentemente bloqueando el camino de los primeros.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse y preguntar por qué no se movían, pero ocurrió lo que estaba esperando, los gemelos por fin se quitaron, pero no de la forma en que esperaba, los dos tambalearon un poco retrocediendo con lentitud sobre sus pasos en el camino y echaron a correr en su dirección, empujándolo de por medio para que se hiciera a un lado.

La mente inocente de Flippy solo pudo pensar que debían de tener mucha prisa como para ni siquiera disculparse con él, encogió los hombros con expresión interrogativa, olvidando ese asunto insignificante con mucha rapidez, un detalle cualquiera fácil de olvidar, y... ¿en qué estaba?... camino a su casa.

La figura que antes no podía ver claramente, ahora si era posible, parecía una persona pequeña, un niño, siguió caminando acortando la distancia existente entre los dos, fue donde pudo ver la escena un tanto espantosa, con ropas desgarradas llenas de agujeros por todos lados, algunos como si de tirones se trataran y otros no, mancha de sangre adornándolas como salpicaduras y suciedad dándole un toque final a la facha descuidada y perturbadora. El niño permanecía inmóvil siguiendo sus movimientos con bastante agudeza detrás de esa mirada en silencio, la primera reacción de Flippy fue ayudarlo, pero cuando extendió su mano para tocarlo, éste huyó del contacto casi pavorido y le lanzó una mirada de odio en donde no quería que lo tocara, una mirada que solo había visto Flippy en la guerra y solo deseaba la muerte a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Terror era la palabra indicada para el sentimiento que hacía emanar en el blanco de su mirada, pero... Flippy ya había conocido muy bien ese sentimiento y para su propio beneficio se había vuelto inmune hacia a él, o eso esperaba... de lo contrario podía cometer un error muy grande.

No le importó lo mucho que ese niño lo despreciaba en ese momento sin siquiera conocerlo, en un acto cariñoso y con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro, acercó su mano acariciando los cabellos verdes entremezclados con el rojo de la sangre que los manchaban, al tacto con su mano se sintió pegajoso y frío, pero no le importó, conocía bastante bien la sangre como para no repugnarle, no demasiado, aunque no era de su gusto ni su placer verla, hizo una excepción en ese caso.

Sin importar sus buenas intenciones, con un ademán violento el muchacho quitó su mano, golpeándolo con el dorso de la suya propia en un manotazo, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía mirándolo con la misma frialdad y antipatía, fueron unos pensamientos extraños, pero Flippy creyó que esa expresión encajaba en su rostro, ese rasgo salvaje que no le parecía desentonar, que también inusualmente le recordaron mucho a sí mismo, no por la expresión sino por cómo era el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó sonriendo cálidamente y agachándose para estar más a una misma altura y verlo directamente.

No contestó, en vez de ello se quedó firme sin moverse, apretando los puños con fuerza aunque evitó mostrar una mueca concorde a su disgusto.

"Mmm..." Flippy pensó en voz alta "No te deben caer bien los demás" Su tono era animado "Y sería descortés preguntarte el por qué, además de que estoy seguro que no contestarías la pregunta" Puso una sonrisa más grande "Eso no me gusta, voy a hacer que te agraden los demás, es muy importante tener amigos y lo voy a cambiar siendo tu amigo"

"¡No quiero!" Bufó el niño en voz baja enterrando la vista en el suelo y apretando los dientes "¿Quién demonios te crees?"

Flippy parpadeó un tanto sorprendió, pero su sonrisa regresó con una expresión más alegre que antes, definitivamente no era un niño como los otros y menos esperaba que le contestara así.

"Creo que empezamos mal, debo presentarme primero, me llamo Flippy" Le extendió la mano con cortesía para estrecharla, se regañó a sí mismo por olvidar algo tan importante como los modales.

No contestó, pero la sonrisa no decayó, entre las ropas sucias del niño notó un destello brillante, característico del metal, ni siquiera lo pensó, extendió la mano y tomó lo que colgaba del cuello del muchacho, cosa que reconoció de inmediato.

"Mucho gusto Fliqpy" No estaba seguro de que fuese su nombre, pero eso estaba escrito en el metal.

Un niño no debería de tener placas de identificación como aquellas, pero mientras no lo negara o digiera lo contrario, que ese no era su nombre y que no quería que lo utilizara, lo usaría para referirse al pequeño de aquella manera.

Con arrebato de enojo Fliqpy haló la cadena quitándole los pedazos de metal que aún sostenía en su mano.

Flippy no se inmutó incluso cuando el filo del metal atravesó la piel de sus dedos, el guante fue lo único que impidió que la piel de la palma siguiera ese ejemplo, los ojos amarillos siguieron los hilos rojos de sangre que descendían de los dígitos, unas gotas cayeron al suelo, Flippy no se molestó en mirar y su sonrisa amable no sufrió cambios.

La confusión comenzó a flotar desde el fondo de los ojos amarillos del pequeño, esperando algo que no sucedía, esperaba recibir algún tipo de muestra de enojo o violencia, ira, enfado, cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Flippy extendió la mano y el joven cerró los ojos con brusquedad y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros alejándose del contacto, temor fue de lo que se dio cuenta el militar, el niño anticipaba a que sería golpeado. Entre lástima, compasión y empatía sintió el mayor de los peli-verdes, personalmente detestaba esos sentimientos, no le parecía correcto sentir lástima, pues al ser alguien a quien no le gustaría ser blanco de tales, ya había experimentado la desolación , con experiencias que no describiría, pero que terminarían con la esperanza de cualquier hombre, además de que algún poco de compasión hacía sentirlo vulnerable y débil ante los demás, por eso sabía que no era lo correcto sentir aquello por el joven.

Pero seguía siendo un niño, necesitaba de afecto, se atrevió a acariciar los cabellos verdes de esa pequeña cabeza que se escondía entre los hombros y temblaba, estos eran suaves y sedosos, aunque algo enmarañados.

En un principio no hubo reacción alguna, como si Fliqpy tratara en entender que pasaba, tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos lentamente y ver qué sucedía, por qué aún no le dolía nada y saber qué era eso que se sentía tan bien en su cabeza.

"Fliqpy, ¿me gustaría curarte esas heridas?" Le dijo Flippy dejando de acariciarle el cabello.

Los ojos amarillos no dejaban de verlo con confusión, esa persona no le había hecho nada, era muy raro que un extraño le haya ofrecido ayuda.

"Vamos" Le dijo Flippy tomándolo de la mano, estaba tan desorientado que no notó cuando tomó su mano.

Aunque se opuso el agarre era firme, pero no lo lastimaba, lo llevaba dando tirones suaves para que lo siguiera, estaba demasiado confundido para saber qué hacer, solo se dejó llevar caminando a su lado.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó.

"A mi casa" Le contestó el oji-verde con una gran sonrisa feliz.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres mi amigo"

"Yo no dije que lo era"

Flippy ignoró la última parte, haciendo oídos sordos y siguiendo como nada, estaba feliz de que el muchacho no se hubiera negado a seguirlo como esperaba y le permitiera ayudarlo.

Esa pequeña mano apretó la suya no con intenciones de hacer daño, mirándolo de soslayo el mayor veía a esos ojos amarillos clavarse en el suelo y un poco de color sobre esas blancas mejillas cubiertas de suciedad.

CONTINUA…


	2. Segundo día

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy_

_Segundo día_

Había comenzado a llover y el agua caía a chubascos, no esperaba menos de unas nubes tan oscuras como las que había visto durante todo el final de ese día.

Miró por la ventana empapada por las gotas y empañada, curioso por la gran precipitación, era una verdadera tormenta con fuerte lluvia y rayos, charcos de lodo se hacían fácilmente en ese terreno lleno de tierra y entre esos charcos estaba el mocoso de antes sentado en el suelo.

Dejaba que el agua lo empapara, a esas alturas no debería de haber ni un centímetro de ropa seca que cubriera su cuerpo, lo extraño era que no intentaba cubrirse ocultándose bajo algún árbol cercano.

_'¿No puede moverse?, ¿es tonto? o ¿espera a que vaya por él y lo deje entrar?, como si eso fuese a suceder'_ De hecho la puerta estaba rota, podía haberse cubierto de la lluvia cuando hubiese querido, pero no lo hacía. Fliqpy no hubiera hecho tontería parecida imitándolo, sin importarle quien estuviera adentro hubiera entrado a la casa para dejar de mojarse, a menos que su orgullo se lo impidiera por algo. Bueno no importaba, no duraría mucho tiempo en ese lugar, con la fuerte lluvia y la fría noche.

Se apartó de la ventana, olvidándose del niño por el resto de la tarde.

La lluvia había cesado después del anochecer, pero el cielo aún no se despejaba, a través de las nubes no podía ni un rayo de luz de luna pasar, dejando todo en penumbra como es el verdadero color de la noche, aquel a quien el humano siempre ha temido por ocultar a cuanta criatura imaginable pudiera haber tras sus sombras. Por extraño que pareciera le traía recuerdos, pero no todos los recuerdos debían ser buenos, esa oscuridad le recordaba los días que estuvo prisionero en cuartos de celda, los que eran escavados dentro de la piedra, no tenían ventanas, solo una puerta, no podía entrar ni un rayo de sol o una corriente de aire, además de que eran húmedos y fríos, si era día o de noche no se sabía, todo lo anterior le recordaba a esa noche.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso antes de dirigirse a dormir, aunque no podía ver bien sabía que el muchacho seguía en ese lugar sentado, ¿qué pretendía?, su insistencia no serviría de nada. Fue a dormir sin que su presencia lo inquietara.

Era una mañana fría, todo seguía mojado por una lluvia nocturna que volvió a caer, Fliqpy había escogido ese día para descansar mente y cuerpo, no saldría de su casa por ninguna razón que no valiera la pena.

_'Vaya sorpresa'_ Pensó con sarcasmo al mirar por la ventana.

Seguía ahí, sí era tonto como pensó, un mocoso idiota que también pescaría un resfriado, un verdadero fastidio terminando con su calma, imaginó la posibilidad de una cabeza adornando su alfombra, solo de pensamiento, porque para ser francos Fliqpy tenía mucho en cuenta la pulcritud, no le gustaba ver sangre seca manchando todo, mucho mejor era la fresca.

Era inusual, pero ese mocoso le traía recuerdos, ¿su apariencia debía de tener algo que ver también?, sabía lo que era pasar horas con ropa húmeda y con frío atroz atormentando al cuerpo, después de un tiempo en el frío ya no lo sentías, pero tampoco sentías otra cosa por el entumecimiento de los músculos y la insensibilidad de la piel, si no se tenía cuidado se podía entrar en hipotermia. Que fastidio, si el mocoso se moría tendría que procurar quitar el cadáver de donde estaba, frente a su casa.

Que irónico, rió de manera aterradora con sarcasmo, verlo muerto sería como verse a él también, solo en apariencia, pero en una versión de sí mismo pequeño, algo interesante. Sin más demoras, tenía hambre.

¡Sí!, se regocijó por dentro, sabía que el otro peli-verde no duraría mucho, probablemente el frío se haría cargo del niño y no él con su cuchillo.

Ya era medio día, el sol había secado el suelo junto con los charcos de lodo y no había rastro del mocoso por ninguna parte, el hambre también debía de estarle afectando al pequeño, resultaba tan débil como esperaba.

Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla en su bolsillo tomándolo con los labios mientras tenía las manos ocupadas buscando el encendedor, fumar no era un buen hábito ni su sabor lo era, pero a quién demonios le importaba, uno al día ayudaba con los nervios, ¿cuáles? Toda esa tensión acumulada que solía escapar en un desenfreno de muertes.

Pero el maldito encendedor que por fin encontró no funcionaba, debía haberse acabado, con cara de pocos amigos optó por algún cerillo, debían estar en la concina, registrando los cajones y alacenas los encontró, aunque a la caja le restaban pocos, pero tenía.

Un crujido lo detuvo de encender alguno, seguido del sonido de hojas siendo sacudidas y ramas rompiéndose, alguien debía de estar queriéndose meter en su casa _'de nuevo'_, pero de forma muy descuidada, esos gemelos que no habían aprendido su lección.

Mala suerte para quien fuera, aparte tenía motivos para enfadarse, se suponía que ese día era de relajación, con una sonrisa torcida olvidándose de los cerillos buscó en los cajones algo útil, los cuchillos de cocina no servían, eran demasiado delgados y frágiles se rompían con gran facilidad, ¿dónde lo había puesto?, ese cuchillo de carnicero que creía tener, por fin lo encontró escondido debajo de muchos otros, lastima, su cigarrillo tendría que esperar para más tarde, se lo quitó de la boca y lo dejo sobre la mesa aún sin encender.

El ruido venia del jardín, antes de salir se asomó por una ventana, como cazador tras su presa siendo sigiloso.

"¡Pero qué demonios!..." Gruñó apretando más el mango del arma blanca y sus dientes.

Ahí estaba el mocoso, debió ser quien hacía todo ese ruido, pero haciendo ¿qué?, miró más atento hacia afuera de la ventana.

El color carmesí destacaba entre todo, ese color brillante muy visible que cubría las manos del pequeño peli-verde, ¿se había lastimado? Parecía estar halando y despedazando algo sentado en el suelo a un lado del árbol que había escalado. Pero... que le importaba lo que hacía o no, o si estaba lastimado, al mocoso podía pasarle lo que fuera y él seguiría igual, aunque tenía curiosidad, no veía bien desde el lugar donde estaba, caminó hacia otra ventana, olvidándose del cuchillo que dejo caer sobre un sofá.

¡Vaya sorpresa!, no era tan tonto después de todo, el niño no llevaba puesto más que los pantalones, debió quitarse la ropa mojada y haberla dejado por algún lugar para que se secara, pero respecto a los pantalones, era fácil deducir que no se los quitó por la pena de quedar completamente desnudo, el pudor le ganó al mocoso.

Lo más interesante era porque tenía las manos bañadas en rojo, con una piedra aparentemente afilada, desollaba a un pequeño animal, preparándolo para hacerlo comida, todos esos ruidos de antes debieron ser cuando lo estaba persiguiendo, siguiéndolo hasta el árbol, por el tamaño de lo que solía ser un animal y el color del pelaje de las tiras de piel arrancadas, ¿una ardilla?, quizás.

"No se te ocurra cometértela cruda" Dijo en voz baja y monótona.

¡Qué!, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

No, debió ser otra cosa, no podía preocuparse por el bienestar del peli-verde, era un mocoso al que ni siquiera conocía y un completo fastidio del que se quería deshacer.

Como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, aunque no era posible por las gruesas paredes, Flippy se puso de pie una vez que terminó de limpiar la comida y se lavó las manos con agua sobrante acumulada de la lluvia en algunas hojas limpias.

_'Incluso es limpio'_ Pensó Fliqpy

A quien veía, se sentó en el mismo lugar del día anterior con la excepción de que ahora tenía una pila de palos y hierba seca acomodada frente a él.

No era tonto, nada tonto, pero ¿cómo?...

No le costó esfuerzo encender una fogata improvisada con las hojas y palos que recogió cerca, cosa que solo podría hacer alguien con experiencia o instrucción. Fliqpy se tragó todo lo que sería su desagrado por los demás y salió a donde estaba el mocoso sin considerar muy bien lo que hacía, un acto impulsivo, pero ¿quién le podía afirmar un poco de autocontrol?

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" Le preguntó sin emoción en el rostro y voz, en cuanto cruzó la puerta saliendo al exterior.

El niño se sorprendió de ver al adulto, caminando hacia él hasta tenerlo a su lado.

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó asustado tartamudeando, sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo por el humor amenazante que veía en el otro

Señaló la fogata el oji-amarillo, haciendo una mueca de descontento por lo mucho que tardaba en responder a su pregunta.

"N-No lo sé" Respondió más por reflejo que por causa de un cerebro siguiendo instrucciones.

El menor estaba atemorizado, sus ojos verde olivo miraban a aquellos amarillos.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy _

_Primer día_

"¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto?" Preguntó Flippy amablemente mientras presionaba el algodón con alcohol sobre los raspones, cuidando de que no le doliera demasiado.

No contestó el niño, solo miraba al mayor con cara de pocos amigos. Era impresionante el como éste no se quejaba de dolor o hacía alguna mueca ante la sensación de ardor o tampoco intentaba impedir que lo curara por la misma razón de que sabía que le dolería, tampoco los ojos se humedecían con lágrimas o siseaba tan siquiera un poco .

"¿No te duele?" Preguntó finalmente después de un largo tiempo a punto de terminar, presionando el algodón apropósito sobre uno de los diferentes corte en su brazo, lo hizo únicamente con motivos de curiosidad.

"¡Idiota!" Le gritó con enojo dando un brinco para alejarse de inmediato.

Pequeñas perlas de lágrimas hicieron su aparición en esos ojos amarillos, esos ojos vidriosos que miraban a Flippy con disgusto enorme.

"Pensé que no te dolía" Se disculpó nervioso Flippy.

"¡No lo hagas!" Le advirtió deshaciéndose de esas lágrimas de dolor, con más fiereza que antes por haberlo permitido.

"No lo haré" Le prometió solemne "Pero tampoco está mal que me digas que te duele, si no me dices no sabré donde no lastimarte"

"¡No lo hará!" Fliqpy fue cortante.

"Eres valiente" Le dijo Flippy con una sonrisa viendo divertido como el pequeño hacía un coraje a su manera.

"¡No es eso!" Si el rostro del pequeño ya en sí era serio, ahora también tenía un atisbo sombrío "¡Eso sólo demuestra tu debilidad a las otras personas!" Giró la cabeza y no quiso mirar más a Flippy.

No toleraba ver como ese rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa grabada, le desagradaba, le molestaba, pero no sabía cómo explicar el porqué de eso, solo era extraño, no le agradaba, no estaba acostumbrado y como no estaba acostumbrado no le gustaba.

El mismo Flippy se entristeció un poco, pero siguió insistiendo en sonreír, que palabras más desoladoras decía alguien tan joven, alguien que debió volverse frío por dentro.

"Eres muy fuerte" Lo halagó "Pero no todo el tiempo necesitas ser así, solo por ejemplo con tus enemigos" Sonrió más "Soy tu amigo, puedo reforzar esas debilidades" Trataba de convencerlo hablándole como era debido a los niños.

Fliqpy regresó la vista con sorpresa, la sonrisa de Flippy era tan brillante, se sintió un poco raro recibiendo toda esa amabilidad, en sí todo en el mayor era extraño ¿cómo no sentirse de esa forma?

No solo la sonrisa, también la mirada que le dedicaba con calidez, podría decir con certeza que nadie antes lo había visto con el mismo valor... ¿humano?

Apartó la mirada de los ojos olivo, sintiendo la cara algo caliente, aunque no sabía por qué. Ese tipo no le traería nada bueno, además le parecía demasiado ingenuo.

De mala gana se volvió a sentar en la silla, permitiendo que el mayor terminara de limpiar las heridas, por supuesto que le dolía y no quería que lo tocara, pero bien sabía que si no hacía algo se infectarían.

"¡Ay!" Se sobresaltó Fliqpy por el dolor sorpresivo "Idiota" Siseó con enojo.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente y echó aire a la herida con un ademán de la mano "Por eso te dije que me dijeras si te dolía"

Fliqpy masculló a lo bajo algo que Flippy no entendió y algo le decía que era mejor no saber.

"Listo" Anunció cantarín dejando el algodón sobre la mesa "Ya terminé" Flippy se levantó de la silla y salió a guardar todas las cosas de primeros auxilios.

Fliqpy se quedó mirando sus brazos llenos de rasguños, lucían bastante mejor que antes y ya no dolían tanto como cuando estaban manchados con la sangre seca, pero los curitas que le puso Flippy... hizo una mueca... Los arrancó evitando hacerse daño uno por uno, aunque eso le dolía.

"¿Por qué te los quitas?" Se quejó Flippy con tristeza pensando que el niño rechazaba sus cuidados.

"Porque son inútiles" Fliqpy extendió la mano para dárselos a Flippy, con expresión sería, pero no de molestia "Son un estorbo, no dejan que el aire pase y cuando se mojan ya no sirven de nada, al igual que pueden dar origen a una infección, si acaso te acepto una venda, pero en este momento no la necesito" Al terminar de hablar la mirada se desvió un poco hacia una pared.

Flippy sonrió feliz, no era nada de lo que creyó y por esa razón se alegraba de haberse equivocado, los tomó y dejó en la basura, el pequeño se quedó mirando su mano, donde la otra mano más grande del mayor lo había rozado.

El contacto humano era igual o más extraño que la sonrisa amable del mayor, la calidez y suavidad de un toque que ya había olvidado y recordarla lo hacía sonrojarse de pena.

Mirando a Fliqpy, éste parecía estar mejor en todos los aspectos, incluso su postura, más recta y derecha, también parecía estar confundido en que hacer, ahí de pie miraba a la puerta, la silla, el resto de la casa, debía estar nervioso.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha?" Le ofreció amablemente el joven ex-militar.

Mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos llenos de confusión, no respondió de inmediato, el ofrecimiento fue una gran sorpresa que le tomaba tiempo entender.

"Aún estas lleno de sangre seca..." Se acercó y le acaricio los lacios cabellos "... y de nudos" Rió alegre, efectivamente sus dedos entre las carisias se topaban con mechones enredados.

Fliqpy gruñó y se alejó, haciendo que el otro riera más. El menor después de gruñir se sumergió en una confusión mayor, no entendía ¿por qué no se quitó de inmediato? o ¿por qué en vez de haberse retirado no le dio un manotazo?

"El baño está al fondo" Señaló el otro lado de la casa, a donde un pasillo se extendía "Puedo lavar tu ropa mientras tanto" Le echó una mirada a las telas sucias y rotas que lo cubrían.

"No" Se apresuró a decir Fliqpy, incomodo bajo la mirada del oji-verde, un rubor más grande se extendía en su rostro infantil mientras que inconscientemente tocó su cabeza, precisamente en donde la mano enguantada había jugado con su cabello.

Flippy se rió al verlo avergonzado, era una mirada muy diferente de éste.

"¿Es qué tienes pensado usar la misma ropa sucia estando limpio?" Agregó muy divertido.

Era divertido hacerlo enojar y sería más divertido hacer enrojecer a ese niño terco. Fliqpy no respondió, evitando verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Puedo prestarte ropa mientras la tuya se seca" Ofreció persuasivo.

Con eso dicho se dispuso a buscar unas prendas que le quedara chica sin esperar a recibir un sí por parte del oji-amarillo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Fliqpy deteniéndolo antes de que saliera de la cocina.

"¿Hum?" Flippy se dio la vuelta para encararlo, pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido.

"¿Por qué me ofreces todo eso?, ¿por qué eres tan amable?, no me conoces, ¿es que quieres algo a cambio?" Casi gritando dijo aquello

El semblante de Flippy se puso serio, aunque no enojado antes de sonreír forzosamente lo meditó un poco, la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, era demasiado falsa.

"No quiero nada a cambio" Su mirada era pensativa "Porque hay que tratar a los demás como te gustaría que te trataran" Hizo una pausa en que sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento semejante a la tristeza "...o quizás sea porque me recuerdas mucho a mí y por eso quiero ayudarte... o solo me gustaría ver que tus ojos sonrieran, no sé... no sé porque te ayudo tanto, pero lo hago de corazón, no tienes por qué desconfiar" Le dio una sonrisa más natural y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

CONTINUA…


	3. Segundo día - Parte 2

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy _

_Segundo día_

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, debiste aprenderlo de alguien o en alguna parte" Fliqpy esperaba impaciente y molesto por esas mentiras tan malas.

"Solo lo sé" Dijo nervioso y algo triste Flippy.

Se había puesto de pie con un brinco y ahora temblaba con el miedo deshaciendo sus piernas, el mayor además de verlo asustado, también encontraba su condición mejor que la del día anterior, se había recuperado rápido, aún debería de estar tumbado en el suelo soportando el dolor de alguna costilla rota.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Fliqpy no extendió esa respuesta _'No lo sabía, pero sabía'_ Contradecía sus palabras, sí era un tonto el mocoso.

"Yo-yo no recuerdo que alguien me haya enseñado o como aprendí estas cosas" Su mirada apuntó al animal desollado por un segundo "Solo sé cómo se hacen, como si todo ya estuviera aquí" Señaló su cabeza con timidez y como si tuviera miedo en hacerlo.

Era imposible que el mocoso supiera hacer esas cosas de la nada, eran formas de supervivencia, aunque básicas que el mismo había aprendido, de algún lugar debió haber aprendido, quizás solo se le había olvidado...

Eso era, quizás el niño perdió la memoria y por eso lo siguió, no había otra explicación, nadie en su sano juicio estaría cerca de él, ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo deshacerse del pequeño que se le había pegado?

"Una cosa, respóndeme, ¿de dónde vienes?" Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Trató de mantenerse lo más calmado y proporcionarle al niño la confianza que no debía tenerle.

"D-De la ciudad" Contestó Flippy como si no fuera la gran cosa, sentándose de nuevo, pero todavía evitando ver los ojos de un brillante color oro.

"¿Tienes familia?" Nunca se imaginó Fliqpy preguntándole ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tuvo una conversación decente.

"No" Pareció triste "Siempre eh estado solo, desde que recuerdo a excepción de mis amigos" Su rostro se iluminó volteando a mirar al mayor "Pero cuando estoy contigo no me siento así"

Fue una sorpresa desagradable para Fliqpy, aun después de haberlo maltratado, golpeado e ignorado, seguía sonriéndole, ¿cómo demonios podía decir esas cosas tan... tan...? No encontró una palabra adecuada, empalagosas, cursis, infantiles... _'lindas'_. La inocencia del peli-verde no le traería nada bueno.

Apretando los dientes, tomó una respiración profunda, contando números al revés para aclarar la mente, se suponía que ese día descansaría, sería de relajación, calma, nada de muertes ni la perdida de la razón, pero ese mocoso conseguía sacarle una migraña.

"Tonterías" Refunfuñó rodando los ojos.

"Pero es verdad" Dijo Flippy.

Fliqpy no estaba seguro sobre que pensar del niño, en un momento había creído que perdió la memoria, pero un detalle no cuadraba, tenía amigos, personas que conoció antes que a él, lo que decía que tenía entendimiento previo, no fue la primera persona que conoció, no fue el primero al que vio, ¿entonces?, ¿por qué se apegaba como si en verdad lo fuera?

"Si tienes amigos ¿por qué no vas con ellos?" Espetó Fliqpy señalado el camino por el que había llegado "¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Cada vez su tono era más exigente.

¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con el oji-verde?, y ¿qué demonios quería con él?

"No sé dónde están" Flippy pareció triste cuando lo dijo.

"Pues anda a buscarlos" Dijo Fliqpy con la voz más descorazonada e indiferente que pudo reunir y no le costó ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?" Flippy fue serio en su pregunta, algo tampoco no muy común en los niños y menos de esa edad.

"Porque eres molesto" Parecía la cosa más sencilla y obvia de explicar, la dijo como tal.

"¿Por qué soy molesto?" Flippy parecía igualmente un poco irritado "¿En qué te molesto?, yo ni siquiera eh entrado a tu casa, no he hecho nada..."

"Más que seguirme" Agregó Fliqpy interrumpiendo "También en eso eres tonto, la puerta está rota" Señaló esta "¿Por qué no entraste para cubrirte de la lluvia?, ¿para no ser molesto?" Sus cejas se juntaron y tronó la lengua en disgusto "¡Tsh!... Primero preocúpate por ti, antes que de los demás y su opinión"

"Yo no quería entrar sin tu permiso" Murmuró Flippy a lo bajo, apenas audible para los oídos del mayor.

"No esperes recibimiento" El sol brilló en los vidriosos ojos verdes del niño al juntarse una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas en estos.

Fliqpy levantaba una ceja algo incrédulo, había herido sus sentimientos, aunque la sonrisa malévola en sus labios no decía que eso le importara mucho.

"Dices que no me preocupé por los demás" Flippy habló comenzando como un susurro "No puedo, quizás no me importe su opinión, pero me siguen importando ellos y tú no eres la excepción, si me aconsejas que me preocupe por mí mismo, ¿qué haces aquí preocupándote por mí?" Conforme fue hablando su voz aumentó de volumen a casi gritar al final.

_'¡Mocoso!'_ Pensó Fliqpy gruñendo a la vez que apretaba los puños y dientes, todo ese enojo estaba superando su autocontrol, las palabras altaneras eran una de las cosas que más le molestaban.

El pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo, fue fácil terminar de mandarlo ahí con una patada en el pecho, ahora estaba verdaderamente enojado.

"¿Quién demonios se preocupa por ti?" Le espetó agachándose al suelo para verlo más de cerca "Me dio curiosidad como un enano como tú sabía atrapar su comida y encender fuego como si no fuera la gran cosa, no cualquiera sabe eso" Tomó una vara del fuego, viendo como aún se consumía la madera en un tono rojo vivo, con una sonrisa tétrica la acercó al rostro de Flippy mientras lo sostenía del cuello con la mano libre "¿Alguna vez has tenido que sobrevivir?" Preguntó con su mirada sádica y ojos crueles, aunque no tenía nada de divertido reía como niño excitado por juguete nuevo, aunque con una alegría descarrilada del buen camino.

En los irises de Flippy había miedo, al ver como de la vara todavía salía humo y esta se acercaba tanto a su rostro.

Las lágrimas pronto nublaron su vista.

"Sí" Chilló en un susurro cuando su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas escapaban cada vez más en abundancia de sus ojos "Sí lo eh hecho"

En un intento de escape, las manos del oji-verde se disputaban entre protegerse del pedazo de madera caliente o arañar la mano que sostenía con tanta firmeza su cuello, en cualquiera de las dos no era suficientemente fuerte aún para conseguir detenerlo. Algo intenso, pero realmente importaba en ese momento, tomó la vara del extremo en que ardía al rojo vivo con la mano limpia, descubierta sin ninguna protección, antes de que estuviera a punto de tocar su rostro. Gritó de dolor, pero no dejo que eso le impidiera perder la concentración, fue lo suficientemente efectivo para distraer a Fliqpy y escabullirse lejos de él cuando el agarre de su cuello disminuyó la presión.

Interesante, Flippy era el primero en atreverse en hacer algo como eso, a muy pocos se les ocurría meter la mano cuando sabían que un cuchillo iba a atravesarla, en su caso el fuego, también estaba el hecho de que el auténtico miedo no lo consumiera nublando la mente para actuar calculadoramente y pensar en una forma de librarse de eso mismo que daba miedo, ya había aprendido que ese niño era fuera de lo común, pero eso, se merecía una felicitación.

"Flippy eres muy valiente" Rió Fliqpy con sarcasmo "Pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no puedes usar tu mano?" Rió un poco más

El aludido ignoró el comentario, poniéndose de pie restándole importancia también al dolor, se había quemado la palma de la mano y la sangre brotaba de la herida, cierto no fue inteligente, pero era su mano y no su rostro, eso era suficiente consuelo.

"Sabes, no tenía ningún interés suficiente en ti mocoso… hasta el momento" Fliqpy lo miró con ojos predadores, esos ojos querían ver sangre, ver lo poco que brotaba de la mano lo hizo querer ver más, junto con lo emocionante que se estaba poniendo "No te maté porque pensé que no valías la pena y no estaba de humor" Sonrió con locura retorcida y crueldad infinita "Pero ver el coraje en tus ojos y aún después de eso, no quedarte como gallina asustada esperando a que algo cambiara al igual que la mayoría, me dijo que tenías potencial, puede que sea emocionante matarte" Esa sonrisa crecía después de esa palabras.

¡Lo iba a matar!, ¿por qué?, no le había hecho nada malo, Flippy tembló de miedo tambaleando unos pasos hacia atrás, la sonrisa de Fliqpy decreció al ver eso que lo decepcionaba.

"Quizás me equivoque" Musitó para sí mismo.

Flippy solo podía pensar en que no quería morir, ¿qué debía hacer?, podía correr, pero sus piernas no se movían.

Eso mismos pensamientos eran los que decepcionaban a Fliqpy, solo huir, esconderse y correr, nadie se quedaba a enfrentar su posible futuro lleno de oscuridad, correr pensado que morirían en vez de quedarse a luchar por la posibilidad de vivir.

"Pareces más débil e indefenso de lo que pude pensar" La sonrisa de Fliqpy volvió "Toma" Buscó algo tras su espalda, más específicamente cerca del cinturón, cuando lo encontró se lo arrojó a un lado por el suelo "Si no puedes defenderte con eso, no sirve ni para vivir"

Flippy miró el objeto, se trataba de un cuchillo de caza de unos quince centímetros aproximadamente, ¿por qué?, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con él, ¿usarlo?..., usarlo y matar al otro, ¡NO!, no quería matar a nadie, ni siquiera podía imaginarse sosteniéndolo.

"Recógelo" Lo alentó con una sonrisa retadora que mostraba los colmillos "¿O es que no sabes usarlo?" Rió sádicamente "Pero lo descubrirás si es que quieres seguir en este mundo" Volvió a reír.

Flippy no se movió, no quería tomarlo, no quería matar al oji-amarillo, no quería.

"Vamos" Lo apremió Fliqpy, se estaba aburriendo.

El pequeño tardaba tanto ahí inmóvil, paralizado por el conflicto de sus pensamiento, lo estaba cansando, le fastidió esperar la respuesta a algo tan simple, mientras esperaba se le ocurrió una idea para hacer todo más interesante.

"Tengo una idea, si me demuestras que puedes usarlo, no solo no te matare, te curare las heridas y te ofreceré techo el tiempo que desees" Como si fuera a suceder, el mocoso no tenía oportunidad alguna, no podía ni siquiera tomarlo.

Por la misma razón no consideró en absoluto sobre lo que ofrecía como premio,

"M-Mentiras" Susurró.

Era difícil creerle a la persona que estaba a punto de matarte, ¿se podía confiar?

"No miento" Le aseguró Fliqpy cambiando a una sonrisa arrogante "Soy hombre de palabra, pero tienes que demostrar si puedes contra mí con ese cuchillo. Te lo prometo" Decía la verdad, cumpliría su palabra siempre y cuando el mocoso lo consiguiera, cosa imposible, ni en mil años. Era arrogante pensar eso y le costaría, pero Fliqpy estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Apostaba mucho creyendo ser el vencedor, un valor alto para arrogancia de creer no perder nada.

No importaba si era la verdad o no, Flippy necesitaba hacer algo y el cuchillo a su lado era la respuesta, aunque era injusto lo que quería Fliqpy, también era el único camino, después de discutir el asunto y darle mil vueltas en su cabeza durante los pocos segundos que parecieron horas eternas, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era válido si se quería vivir.

Se agachó y recogió del suelo el arma, su mano se apretó contra el mango del cuchillo de caza con temblores incontrolables, aunque sintiendo toda la inseguridad desvanecerse poco a poco y esos temblores calmarse. No recordaba haber tenido un cuchillo antes, pero se sentía como si ya hubiera sostenido uno ocasiones anteriores, en especial el de caza, su peso, la forma del mango, su tamaño, todo demasiado familiar, más otra sensación inexplicable, un apego hacia el objeto y muchas otras cosas, la disponibilidad de atacar a su adversario sin dudarlo, como si ya hubiera superado el temor de hacerle daño a alguien más, todo lo que temió ya no estaba, era como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima, podía sentirse más alerta y ligero en sus movimientos.

Sin aviso Fliqpy comenzó a acercarse con total seguridad y arrogancia de su confianza, él no traía ningún arma, ¿no sería injusto?

"No necesito nada, puedo matarte con mis propias manos" Le informó a Flippy al verlo dudar, sabía exactamente lo que pensaba el pequeño al mirarlo a los ojos.

La mano de Flippy apretó más el mango, todo o nada, se calmó a sí mismo antes de analizar todo lo que pasaba.

Fliqpy deteniéndose muy cerca, máximo a un metro y medio, esperando para ver que hacia el otro y cederle el primer movimiento, la arrogancia iba a ser su debilidad en ese combate, Flippy era menos fuerte y pequeño, ¿cómo podía compensarlo? Atacó, Fliqpy esperaría que usara el cuchillo primero, pero con la mente fría, simulando a la experiencia uso de engaño un falso ataque para darle una patada que lo sacara de equilibrio, con que fuerza podía derribarlo, con ninguna, solo la manera adecuada para poder hacerlo.

Como pensó Flippy, Fliqpy había sido soberbio con su decisión, un descuido, solo eso, en un combate más y las cosas no serían igual, no tendría la más mínima oportunidad, no aún, el crecería y sería tan fuerte como el oji-amarillo de eso estaba seguro. Derribó a éste con la patada, dijo que solo tenía que demostrarle como sabía utilizar el cuchillo, Flippy se subió sobre el otro blandiendo el cuchillo sobre el pecho mientras el mayor estaba atontado por haberse golpeado la cabeza.

No lo esperaba y como no lo esperaba no estaba preparado para caer al suelo, sin ningún freno se dio un buen golpe.

Fliqpy tardó un poco para saber que pasaba y con una sonrisa habló, aunque aún mareado.

"Dime ¿dónde lo aprendiste?"

Todo era tan excitante y divertido, muy diferente al estímulo que conseguía decapitando a la demás gente, pero no menos satisfactorio.

"Que no lo sé" Apenas pudo decirlo con los músculos del cuerpo tensos incluyendo la mandíbula.

"Como acabas de luchar son técnicas de combate, tú mocoso ¿cómo las sabes?" Fliqpy mostraba como estaba disfrutándolo cada vez más, llegando a soltar una risa suave que no sonaba cruel.

Por el poco peso del muchacho, no le costaría nada quitárselo de encima, pero se quedó acostado sin intentar nada, ya no estaba enfadado, sus deseos de darle muerte desparecieron, solo le parecía muy entretenido e interesante, quería que siguiera así, nunca antes había disfrutado así antes, sin la necesidad de ver las tripas de los demás esparcidas, era la satisfacción del combate y la lucha que nadie antes le había dado, todos eran demasiado débiles, ya había olvidado esa sensación.

"Yo no sé nada, solo te ataque"

"Me engañaste usando el arma como trampa y después me inmovilizaste derribándome al suelo y golpeaste un nervio de mi pierna, ¿cómo llamas a eso?" Dijo risueño "¿Solo atacar?, ¿no saber nada?" Repetía lo que dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo.

"Yo no hice nada de eso, solo te derribe" Flippy parecía un poco asustado y más nervioso.

"Tomaste el cuchillo y no dudaste en atacarme, tampoco pareció que tuvieras miedo de lastimarme o matarme, eso es raro y más en un crío" Fliqpy casi carcajeaba "Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Dejo de reírse para verlo, pero su sonrisa no se borraba "Dime ¿qué tienes planeado hacer con ese cuchillo?"

Por más que la experiencia fuera diferente, seguía sin creerlo capaz de asesinarlo, solo quería provocarlo, esos dulces ojos verdes no estaban están teñidos de la antipatía como para causar daño.

"No..." El cuchillo en las manos de Flippy temblaba "No voy a matarte" Rompió en llantos silenciosos y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Todo el ajetreo de hace poco, lo hizo olvidarse que todos los sentimientos que le causaron angustia en un principio, pero ahora estaban regresando lentamente.

"Blando" Murmuró Fliqpy "Y si no vas a matarme, ¿me vas a seguir aplastando?" No pudo seguir embozando una risita.

Flippy todavía estaba encima de Fliqpy, se quitó rápido haciéndose a un lado para que el otro se pusiera de pie, confiando ciegamente en lo que le había dicho de no matarlo.

"Te lo regalo" Le dijo Fliqpy levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco la tierra de sus pantalones

"¿Eh?" Flippy también se levantó.

"El cuchillo, te lo regalo, quizás lo necesites la próxima vez"

¿La próxima vez?, Fliqpy no confió en esas palabras. Sin decir nada se retiró en dirección de su casa.

"Espera" Lo llamó Flippy, pero el otro lo ignoró "Espera" repitió más fuerte.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó algo molesto solo dignándose en girar la cabeza.

¿Ahora que quería ese mocoso de él?, ¿no le bastaba con quitarle el tiempo?

"Tú dijiste..." Su timidez le estaba impidiendo hablar.

"¿Qué dije?" El rostro de mayor se estaba haciendo más serio y sombrío.

"El… el trato, nuestro trato"

Lo que prometió solo hacía pocos minutos, ese detalle golpeó al mayor como una bofetada y calaba igual que una, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y también un poco la boca, se daba cuenta de la realidad.

El ex-soldado había pensado que eso no podría suceder, y ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?, nunca había vivido con alguien más, de cualquier forma Flippy terminaría teniéndole miedo y marchándose, si tenía suerte.

Giró la cabeza para dejar de ver al mocoso, ocultando por primera vez una expresión de nerviosismo en su cara.

Estando Fliqpy frente a la puerta de la casa, algo pasó a su lado produciendo un zumbido en el aire, fue apropósito que el cuchillo no se clavara en él.

Distrayendo momentáneamente sus pensamientos sonrió un poco, el muchacho tenía buena puntería.

"Listo, ya te demostré que lo puedo utilizar"

"¿Has utilizado uno antes?" Fliqpy lo miró por la esquina del ojo, Flippy negó "Me lo imaginaba" No le sacaría nada de información por más que intentara.

"¿Ahora qué?" Le preguntó Flippy detrás de él.

"Has lo que quieras" Regresó la vista al frente, dejándolo solo afuera.

¿Dónde había dejado los cigarros? quizás mañana necesitaría ir a conseguir otra cajetilla.

Después de un rato buscándolos los encontró y el encendedor no servía, ¿los cerillos?, gruñó de frustración _'Enserio, ahora esto'_ pensó, que más remedio que encender su palillo de cáncer con el fuego de la estufa, pero necesitaba fumar.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" Gruñó sin molestarse en mirar a Flippy, que llevaba todo el rato viéndolo sin decir nada.

"No deberías fumar"

"¡¿A ti que si fumo?!" Le gritó.

"No es bueno fumar"

"Y voy a tener que soportar esto" Refunfuñó sus pensamientos en voz alta "Tú déjame, y cierra la boca o te echo a patadas" Tomó una bocanada de humo calmándose "Es mi decisión al cabo" Susurró tan bajo que Flippy no lo escuchó.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer?, nadie se había quedado en su casa, no sabía tratar con las personas, menos con niños, ¿qué iba a hacer?, estaba quemando todas sus neuronas para poder pensar en algo.

¿Y por qué demonios no lo mataba y punto? _'O claro prometí que no lo haría'_ Se regañó mentalmente, si no lo cumplía no tendría palabra _'¡Estúpido!'_

Sentándose en una silla de la cocina y frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos en un intento de tranquilizarse mientras que el cigarro en sus labios también hacía su trabajo, miró al pequeño de pie aún en el umbral de la puerta confundido de si entrar o no. Pero que facha tan lamentable lucía, solo con los pantalones, manchados con lodo y una que otra salpicadura de sangre seca del animal desollado, además de rotos, la espalda junto con el pecho rasguñados y el cabello verde enmarañado que también estaba sucio, digno de un infarto para cualquier madre, sonrió con la idea del infarto.

Flippy solo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

"Eres un desastre" Su voz estaba llena de risa "Casi lo olvido"

Se puso de pie repentinamente y fue a buscar algo, se estaba volviendo rutina dejar a Flippy solo.

Mientras tanto, el oji-verdes inspecciono el lugar recorriéndolo superficialmente con la mirada, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso al interior, nunca pensó cómo podía ser la casa del oji-amarillo, aunque por cómo se lo imaginaria esperaba algo más desordenado.

El lugar era pulcro, todo en orden y sin rastros de polvo, parecía ser que el mayor era una persona limpia y ordenada, eso alegro y entristeció a Flippy al mismo tiempo, era bueno que fuese así, pero esperaba poder hacer la limpieza, para agradecerle y recompensarle como mínimo, aparte de eso el lugar era grande, que viviera solo era un desperdicio, toda la mueblería era elegante o en apariencia quizás un poco cara, pero no denotaba demasiado y la cocina, por lo que podía ver debido a que estaba separada por un pared de la estancia lucía algo moderna con sus repisas de madera, nada mal.

Momentos después Fliqpy apareció cargando varias cosas.

"Es todo lo que tengo, no esperes gran cosa"

A Flippy también se le había olvidado la otra parte de ese trato verbal y de su propio dolor.

Entre las cosas eran solo vendas, algodón y alcohol, lo básico, pero sería bueno que tuviese unas cuantas cosas más.

"¿Puedes tú solo o necesitas mi ayuda?" Usó sarcasmo en la última parte.

Si Flippy también no tenía cuidado se las vería negras.

"No sé..." Insinuaba Flippy "¿Qué opina el que dijo que no solo no me mataría, también curaría mis heridas?"

Por lo que pareció no le gustó nada lo que dijo, estrechó la mirada y apretó los dientes con enfado, quizás no debió provocarlo, más miedo le dio la sonrisa sádica que remplazó al enojo, arrepentirse quedaba fuera de lugar porque ya había dicho aquello.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Flippy por la brusquedad con que tomó su muñeca "Con cariño" Chilló en protesta.

Lo llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde lo hizo sentarse con el antebrazo sobre el mueble y la mano extendía, tomó esta última que tenía la quemadura echándole un rápido vistazo.

"Sí se ve mal" Hablaba más para sí mismo "Si no tienes cuidado se va a infectar, además voy a necesitar quitarte un poco de la piel quemada"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Flippy, aunque la palabra quedó en medio de la garganta siendo un sonido sofocado.

Fliqpy no le dijo nada más y fue por más cosas que requeriría, viendo su propia herida Flippy se asustó, la piel de un tono café, junto con otras partes de color rojo por la sangre y negro que era la piel quemada.

El mayor no tardó en regresar y volver a sentarse en la mesa a su lado, no decía nada y procedió a lavar la herida para desinfectarla, quitar pedazos de piel muerta para evitar una próxima infección y luego vendarla, no tenía nada que darle a Flippy para el dolor o un ungüento para que cicatrizará más rápido, tendría que conformarse con eso, por su parte Flippy se esforzó por no hacer ningún sonido de malestar, como chillidos, quejas o gemidos mientras Fliqpy hacía todo aquello, le dolía, tanto como nunca había sentido antes, pero estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, eso y más, debía tolerarlo, había una sensación vaga de que ese dolor no era nada y que había experimentado cosas peores, aunque no creía que fuera posible.

"Me sorprende que no estés llorando como nena" Dijo Fliqpy casi terminando el trabajo, dándole unas últimas vueltas a la venda sobre la mano.

Flippy no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, vio las vendas cubrir su mano, parecían un excelente trabajo, como de un profesional.

"¿Eres medico?" Le preguntó inocentemente sin dejar de ver el vendado.

Fliqpy rodó los ojos, el chico no era muy observador, por lo menos debería haber notado su uniforme.

"Soy un soldado, un ex-soldado en realidad" Fliqpy se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

El menor asintió y dirigió la mirada al oji-amarillo, viendo ese rostro joven y la mirada concentrada en atenderlo, rápidamente la cambió al suelo, sus ojos brillaron en la vergüenza y luego un rubor se hizo camino por el breve silencio incomodo entre los dos, junto con un ruido que interrumpió ese silencio, Flippy tenía hambre y su estómago gruñía.

"La comida no era parte del trato" Le recordó Fliqpy con frialdad mientras terminaba con el trabajo de vendado.

"Voy por mi ardilla" Anunció Flippy poniéndose de pie.

Tenía suficiente entendimiento para saber que no conseguiría nada más del soldado, además de que era descortés, esa persona no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de cuidarlo, quizás había cometido un error acercándose tanto, pero no quería quedarse solo, por más que no lo quisiera ahí.

Fliqpy no lo detuvo hasta que salió de la cocina hablándole desde esta.

"¿Razón por la que no debes comer carne cruda de un animal salvaje?" Preguntó sin emoción en la voz, mirando sobre la mesa los materiales restantes que uso para curarlo.

Había juntado las manos y puesto los codos sobre la mesa recargándonos su barbilla en estas.

"¿Hum?" ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

"Responde, eso depende de si te ofrezco algo de comida o no"

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso por el mocoso?, debería dejarlo morir de hambre, nunca había sentido empatía por otro, ¿por qué sentía compasión por el niño?, de alguna forma le recordaba a sí mismo, solo eso, no, era algo más, su mente se sumió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, necesitaba una respuesta, lo único que se le ocurría era el desperdicio que fue no matarlo y de por si curarlo para que fuera y se muriera de hambre.

"Porque es asqueroso" Finalmente respondió Flippy sacándolo de esos pensamientos turbios.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era válida en lógica, aun así...

"Otra razón más que eso, superando el asco" El mismo no comprendía porque estaba haciéndolo y siendo tan tolerante.

"Porque..." Flippy lo pensó un momento "…podrías enfermarte" La mayoría de los niños no podrían responder con esa certeza a menos que alguien se los haya dicho de antemano.

"Exacto, puedes enfermarte si no cocinas la carne bien " Fliqpy se sentía como profesor teniendo que explicarle esas cosas, aunque de hecho esa profesión no le parecía tan mala.

"¿Entonces?..." Flippy no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba el mayor.

"Entonces... ¿quieres ir a comer _'tu ardilla'_?" Rió al final de la frase "O te esperas a que yo también tenga hambre y te ofrezca algo" Que el mocoso no esperara nada especial, no pepearía algo de comida solo para alimentarlo "Las cosas no son fáciles, si quieres comer gánate el alimento"

Flippy sabía que era mucho mejor esa oferta que lo que le esperaba afuera, que remedio, terminó aceptando con un suspiro disimulado, además para como actuaba Fliqpy era de suponer que estaba siendo demasiado amable, más de lo usual, para lo cruel que era realmente, una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

Otra cosa de la que se estaba dando cuenta Flippy era de lo cambiante de Fliqpy, un total bipolar.

"Sí" Asintió con entusiasmo.

Era feliz sabiendo que el corazón del soldado no era tan negro como parecía, que aunque fuera de esa forma solo con él era especial y le estaba agradecido, sonrió con alegría que también se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes olivo.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Le preguntó Fliqpy sospechando de la expresión.

"¿Y tú porque me ayudas?" Preguntó inocente para cambiar el tema.

Un punto para Flippy.

El semblante de Fliqpy oscureció, siendo helada su expresión, guardó silencio por un momento, un silencio que estaba haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Flippy, después de una eternidad le constó hablar con una emoción poco reconocible en la voz, mesclada con su frialdad característica.

"Quizás porque entiendes lo que es estar solo, quizás porque has visto lo cruel que en verdad es el mundo o porque has aprendido a luchar por tu cuenta, no lo sé realmente" Y con eso se puso de pie saliendo de la cocina y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Flippy no lo vio por el resto del día, parecía que se había encerrado en una habitación en el segundo piso, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, tal vez dormía.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy _

_Primer día _

Fliqpy tomó la ducha que le ofreció sacando toda la suciedad del cuerpo y el cabello, no estaba embarrado de lodo por que quisiera, el agua caliente fue un excelente regalo para su piel que ya le exigía un poco de limpieza, mientras Flippy lavó la ropa del muchacho, no fue tan difícil sacar las manchas de sangre en la tela, lo había hecho varias veces antes. Como la ropa estaría húmeda por un rato le ofreció a cambio algo a Fliqpy para ponerse, pero este se negó, no le importaba quedarse en ropa interior por un rato hasta que secara, no necesitaba de esa amabilidad.

"Ten" Le extendió una cobija "Por lo menos cúbrete o te enfermaras" Podía ser terco y orgulloso tanto como él quisiera, pero eso no quitaba el frio.

Fliqpy pareció reusarse en un principio, pero era cierto que tenía frio estando descubierto a mitad de la sala del oji-verde, una cobija no importaba.

El pequeño era obstinado y distante, pero Flippy encontraría la manera de acercársele, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Limpió, Fliqpy se parecía aún más al mayor, ese tono verde del cabello se hizo más vivo asemejándose mucho al que tenía Flippy, sin embargo por más que lo viera una y otra vez no quería admitir el parentesco, casi juraría que era una copia, si no fuera por la diferencia en el color de los ojos, por lo demás era su viva imaginación,

"¿Qué ves tanto?" Le preguntó Fliqpy cuando lo descubrió una de esas veces mirándolo,

"Lo que tienes en el cuello ¿de dónde es?" Encontró rápido que decir, era una buena excusa,

Flippy recordaba haber visto la cadena más de cerca esa mañana, pero solo notar que decía su nombre, pensándolo bien se parecía mucho a las identificaciones militares, como las que el mismo tenía,

"¿Esto?" Preguntó Fliqpy halando de la cadena en su cuello.

"Sí"

"Ni idea, siempre lo he tenido" Parecía sincero en sus palabras.

"Pero ¿si te llamas Fliqpy?" Flippy dudaba de que alguien tan joven pudiera tener una, pero Fliqpy asintió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues... tú no me has dicho que así te llamas" Flippy insinuó su descontento mirando a otro lado.

"Me llamo Fliqpy" Le dijo con seriedad, cosa a la que sonrió Flippy.

"¿Pero es que acaso te lo regalaron?, ¿lo compraste?"

"Te digo que no lo sé" Fliqpy fue firme, fulminando con la mirada al otro "Pero ¿por qué tú solo tienes una?" Señaló la identificación que colgaba del cuello de Flippy.

"¿Qué solo tengo una...?" Tomó la propia cadena en su cuello dándose cuenta de que era cierto "¡Que!" Exclamó "Pero ¿y la otra?" (Por normas, los soldados deben tener dos o una que pueda romperse en dos con los mismos datos en cada pedazo) (Por lógica, la otra es la que tiene Fliqpy) "No puede ser, la perdí y no me di cuenta" Se quejó con tristeza.

Pero ya que podía hacer, la perdió y no la recuperaría tan fácilmente, si tenía suerte estaría en alguna parte de la casa, mañana podría dedicarse a buscarla.

Después de un rato de silencio, Flippy se armó de valor para preguntar una cuestión que rondaba por su mente desde un principio en que lo conoció.

"¿Fliqpy tienes familia?, es que un niño como tú no creo que deba andar caminando solo…"

"No lo sé" El rostro de Fliqpy se volvió visiblemente sombrío por aquella pregunta que hacía más que incomodarlo.

"¿No lo sabes?" Flippy se vio preocupado.

"No lo sé, siempre eh estado solo, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"No, nada, no tiene nada de malo, pero ¿nadie?, ¿conocidos o amigos?"

Fliqpy no contestó, aunque quisiera ocultarlo parecía triste con su mirada retraída y la curva infeliz en su boca. Flippy se puso de pie acercándose al muchacho donde estaba sentado e inclinándose lo miró a la misma altura con una amplia sonrisa.

"Fliqpy si no tienes a donde ir y estas solo, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí?"

El antes mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa de incredulidad, nadie podía hacer una oferta como esa, el mundo que había conocido le había enseñado que esas cosas solo eran ciertas en cuentos infantiles, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Idiota" Lo miró con cierta rabia "¿Cómo alguien puede hacer una oferta así? y más con un desconocido, ¿cómo puedes saber que no estas cometiendo un error? o ¿qué lo que haces es correcto?, ¿cómo puedes saber si soy bueno? o ¿qué no te voy a hacer nada malo?, es demasiado idealista todo esto, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo?..." Por alguna razón había comenzado a enfadarse y gritarle.

Era simplemente exasperante la mentalidad buena que consideraba una basura y no pudo evitar exaltarse en respuesta, pero Flippy no cambió su sonrisa interrumpiéndolo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Claro que no lo puedo saber, lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en mi decisión y en ti, si eres malo a mí no me lo ha parecido, yo eh conocido a personas que en verdad son mal y tú no lo pareces" Puso una mano en el hombro de Fliqpy que había comenzado a temblar de enojo "Solo parece que estas muy solo"

Se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y girando para que no viera su rostro continuó hablando.

"Pero parece que a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, así que yo también seré egoísta y quedaremos a mano, yo vivo solo y esta es una casa grande, puedes hacerme compañía" Sonreía ampliamente aunque el menor no lo supiera "Suena como a un buen trato ¿no?"

Fliqpy suspiró, ese sujeto era demasiado inocente, si no tenía cuidado algo malo le pasaría uno de estos día, tendría que cuidarlo... pero ¿qué?, ¿por qué se preocupaba? Era suficiente con tener un techo donde dormir, más después podría irse cuando quisiera, solo utilizarlo por un rato, aunque... extrañaría la sensación de confort que le daba Flippy.

"Bien" Aceptó Fliqpy sin considerarlo mucho, como se lo había propuesto sonaba bien.

Era preferible estar bajo ese techo que afuera y más viendo que las nubes negras se aproximaban dando aviso de una tormenta.

"Entonces decidido, aunque tampoco soy un carcelero, puedes irte cuando gustes" Por fin se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente.

"No te preocupes eso será pronto" Masculló a lo bajo para que el mayor no lo escuchara.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Nada!" Exclamó el pequeño.

Flippy se quedó serio un segundo pensando en su duda, sí que ese niño tenía una personalidad muy... peculiar, pero pronto regresó a sonreír.

"Aparte..." Cambió de tema el mayor "Déjame alagarte por el cambio"

"¿Cual cambio?" Interrogó Fliqpy torciendo la boca en una mueca.

"Te vez mucho mejor limpio, ahora puedo ver al niño que estaba bajo toda esa sangre y ese cabello sucio" Dijo con tono burlón.

"¿Y eso qué?" Le gritó comenzando a enfadarse.

"Nada..." Contestó como le había contestado el otro respectivamente, desviando la vista hacia otro lado apropósito con intenciones de fastidiarlo y enseñarle una mejor manera de responder.

"¡Idiota!" Gruñó entre dientes.

Con esa sonrisa divertida Flippy regresó a mirarlo complaciéndose de verlo hacer una rabieta infantil.

"Te vez mejor así" Dijo cerrando los ojos "Más lindo"

"¡No soy lindo!" Le gritó con el color rojo subiendo a su rostro.

"Sí, muy lindo" Dijo viéndolo enrojecido "Y si a eso no se le llama lindo" Señaló el sonrojo "¿Cómo se le llama?"

"No-o, no..." Fliqpy no encontraba que decir tartamudeando nervioso "¡No es lindo!" Le gritó en contestación algo para nada inteligente y muy desesperado, solo provocándole risas al otro.

"Niños" Suspiró Flippy.

CONTINUA…


	4. Tercer día

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy _

_Tercer día_

Temprano en la mañana salió de la habitación todavía bostezando mientas cerraba la puerta, nunca fue bueno despertando por las mañanas aunque se levantaba siempre a la misma hora incluso antes de que saliera el sol, un hábito impuesto desde hacía tiempo.

Por un momento a su parecer hermoso, había olvidado todo sobre los días anteriores, esa ceguera matutina tan plácida que a todos les gusta, pero eso fue antes de toparse… literalmente tropezarse con su problema, recargado contra la pared del pasillo más allá de la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba dormido o eso parecía, descansando en una posición sentada nada cómoda con las piernas bloqueando el camino, un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta.

Fliqpy había pasado todo el día de ayer pensando en qué hacer con el mocoso, hasta que se quedó dormido del aburrimiento, no había comido ni cenado y tenía bastante hambre, aunque estaba perdiendo el apetito con la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Se puso de pie a un lado de Flippy viéndolo dormir por un momento, ¿cómo podía dormir tan cómodamente en el frío suelo?, recordaba por propia experiencia, que su espalda siempre quedaba hecha nudos cuando dormía así, solo esperaba que el mocoso no se estuviera quejando más tarde por eso, aparte, el rostro despreocupado del infante inmerso tranquilo en sus sueños, era lindo, con los cabellos desordenados cubriendo sus ojos y el hilito de baba bajando por la barbilla, pero Fliqpy no era el más adecuado para hacer la comparación, ver todo el suelo bajo sus pies tapizado con la sangre de sus víctimas también era lindo. Podía dejar al menor durmiendo ahí, no sería ninguna molestia de esa forma, pero tenía algo pendiente.

"Mocoso" Lo llamó empujándolo con el pie "Hey, Flippy" Siguió insistiendo "¡Despierta!" Y el otro no despertaba.

Era difícil olvidar ese nombre si se parecía tanto al suyo, solo una letra, pensándolo, ya había notado el parecido físico con éste y lo más extraño, recordaba que el niño tenía una identificación del ejército, ¿de dónde la había sacado?, quizás esa pieza podría darle una pista del lugar al que devolverlo, por alguna razón lo comparaba con una mascota que no quería tener.

"Flippy" Siguió llamándolo insistiendo en hacerlo despertar, hasta que se cansó y se colocó en cuclillas a su lado

No parecía responderle, ¿un día y ya se había muerto?, que decepción por parte de la resistencia, lástima que no era el caso, seguía respirando, su pecho subía y bajaba confirmando eso, mala suerte para el oji-amarillo. Empezó a darle golpecitos sutiles en la mejilla, pero Flippy sí que tenía el sueño pesado, debía estar exhausto.

Mientras que proseguía roncando, el otro se cansó y golpeo la mejilla con deliberada fuerza dando una pequeña bofetada, pareció funcionar puesto el niño gemía con molestia inmediata, intentando abrir los ojos, ese golpe apenas y le hizo cosquillas, aunque la marca roja en la piel decía otra casa.

Por la esquina del ojo Fliqpy vio destellar la cadena metálica que buscaba con las identificaciones, estaba en el bolsillo de Flippy del cual se estaban saliendo.

La tomó sin permiso y no se había equivocado, era una identificación de perros. Una vez en su mano podía compararla con la que él tenía, un segundo... ¿por qué solo una?, se quitó la suya del cuello para verificar que no veía mal, solo tenía una de las dos identificaciones que debía llevar.

Apenas se había daba cuenta de la faltante_, 'Maldición ¿dónde está la otra?'_, lo que era su suerte, había perdido la otra que hacía el par, pero ¿desde hacía cuándo?

"¿Fliqpy?..." Preguntó Flippy somnoliento viendo al aludido estando frente a él, demasiado cerca para lo que esperaría esa mañana, además de ser lo primero que viera al despertar.

Percatándose de que no se trataba de un sueño el menor se sintió apenado por muchas razones, no esperaba tal cercanía que lo estaba incomodando, pero no en un mal sentido, a él le gustaba estar cerca de los demás, no pensó que le fuera a hacer daño, pero ¿qué hacía ahí junto a él? y ¿por qué lo miraba tanto?

Esos ojos amarillo que aunque podían ser tan amenazante, no se atrevía a admitir le gustaban mucho, ese color que tenían era una belleza diferente que le gustaba. Luego de mantenerse en silencio por un rato bostezó, no pudo impedirlo tenía en demasía sueño, él mismo se delató de estar consciente, Fliqpy también se le quedó mirando, por fin despertaba.

"Hey, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?" Le mostró el pedazo de metal.

"No sé" Lo coreó también Fliqpy diciendo lo mismo cuando respondió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que detestaba.

"No sé ni porque te pregunté" Se reprochó a sí mismo y se puso de pie.

Flippy lo siguió, pero con menos fluidez, se tambaleaba mientras sus piernas se acostumbraban a estar de pie y mientras bajaba las escaleras casi cae por estas.

"Pero ¿qué con eso?" Flippy aún seguía medio dormido frotándose los ojos y las ojeras bajo ellos.

"Nada especial" Fliqpy se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Me lo das?" Se lo pidió ingenuamente extendiendo su mano.

"Hmm" Lo pensó "¿Por qué debería dártela?" Fliqpy dudó en dárselo, pero no importaba tendría más ocasiones para verlo detenidamente.

"Siempre lo eh tenido, es algo importante para mí" Flippy se dio cuenta de que su respuesta anterior no había dejado contento a Fliqpy, pero aun así se lo devolvió, con bastante decencia sin arrojárselo al rostro.

Preparó algo sencillo, huevos revueltos y le dio un plato con lo mismo a Flippy, sin cortesía o detalle educado, éste tuvo un poco de dificultad para comer con la mano izquierda, puesto que la derecha era la vendada. Agradeció en silencio cada bocado, había tenido mucha hambre, solo que no le dijo nada a Fliqpy de su gratitud, no le hubiera gustado.

"Apestas" Dijo Fliqpy con voz monótona terminando con su comida y viendo al otro terminar.

"¿Eh?" Ahora que lo pensaba no había tomado una ducha en esos días y realmente estaba sucio.

"Hueles a perro mojado, sin contar el barro y el olor de ese animal que cazaste" Algo en esos ojos amarillos se reflejaba, estaba sumergido en los pensamientos.

Su barbilla estaba puesta sobre la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa con expresión aburrida y pensativa.

"¿Enserio?" Peguntó apenado Flippy, ¿olía tan mal?, no pudo evitar olisquearse un poco.

"Toma una ducha o apestarás toda la casa" Sus palabras eran frías y si uno no prestaba atención podrían parecer hasta crueles, pero no era el caso.

"Gracias" Le agradeció Flippy con una sonrisa.

Fliqpy no tenía necesidad u obligación alguna de hacer esas cosas por él, había algo en el soldado que hacía abrir su corazón al pequeño aunque fuese un poco, o eso le gustaba pensar a Flippy

Fliqpy gruñó, no necesitaba ningún gracias, no es que le estuviera haciendo un favor, no quería tenerlo cerca apestando de esa manera.

Era raro escuchar la palabra gracias, no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes por lo que no sabía cómo responder al agradecimiento.

Al pequeño le estaba tomando su tiempo, el utensilio se le resbalaba de vez en cuando y le costaba sostener la comida con esa mano, tomándose el tiempo que Fliqpy no tenía.

"¡Acaba y métete a la ducha!" Le ordenó y se fue.

Flippy no se sintió mal, la cosa era que todavía el mayor no se acostumbraba a su presencia y estaba bien, terminó de comer e hizo lo que se le indicó, aunque le costó encontrar el baño sin la necesidad de estar abriendo todas las puertas.

Cierto era que Fliqpy había vivido un infierno y aunque ni él mismo lo creyera podía enfatizar un poco por las personas que habían experimentado lo mismo, había llegado a esa conclusión el día anterior, no tenía ninguna otra respuesta más creíble, con eso se conformaría por el momento.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha desde su cuarto de entrenamiento, sí era difícil soportar la idea de que alguien más estaba con él, era incomodo, molesto, pero no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo a regañadientes, cumpliría con su palabra, su orgullo eso le dictaba _'Mocoso suertudo'_ Soltó una pequeña risa nada divertida, sólo la ironía de las cosas.

El muñeco de práctica salió volando al otro lado de la habitación de lo fuerte que fue golpeado, por desquitar todo su enojo y frustración con el muñeco, pronto sería el turno del saco de boxeo, hubiera sido una lástima comenzar con ese y romperlo, era su favorito. Ya no se escuchaba sonido alguno debía haber terminado, Flippy tardó un buen rato, por lo que supuso debía estar muy sucio.

Cuando Flippy terminó no halló al otro por ninguna parte, pero tampoco debía abrir todas las puertas para encontrarlo, seguía siendo un extraño y tenía sus restricciones, mismas por las que no pidió comida, baño o una cama, había dormido en el suelo, quizás el sofá, pero no quiso ensuciarlo. Bien no podría hacer nada más que esperarlo a que hiciera aparición.

Se sentó en una silla de la mesa, a esperar que también se secara la ropa que lavó ahí en el mismo baño, no encontró más que la camiseta y el pantalón que había llevado puesto, tenía frío, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar, también era aburrido y se puso a jugar con un salero sobre la mesa, nadie en su juicio se pondría a contar los granitos de sal, pero era lo que estaba haciendo, era lo mismo que ver la pintura secarse o el pasto crecer, pero no había otra cosa con que entretenerse, eso fue lo que hizo durante más de dos horas sentado en el mismo lugar.

El ruido de varias cosas moviéndose se escuchó durante esas dos horas, no diría moviéndose, pero eran sonidos amortiguados como golpes, eso era a lo que más se acercaba, finalmente escuchó una puerta abrirse y alguien caminando por el pasillo, también la ropa ya debía estar seca, se alegró de por fin salir de ese aburrimiento.

Flippy saludó a Fliqpy con una sonrisa, éste llegó a la cocina para tomar agua, no llevaba nada de la cintura hacia arriba excepto el pedazo de metal con la cadena, los ojos del menor se quedaron embelesados viendo el pecho tonificado, con un extraño gusto por la figura algo esbelta, además, lucía un aspecto cansado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, algo que también le gusto ver, no entendía muy bien porque le resultaba algo irresistible, porque no podía apartar la mirada hasta que se topó con los irises amarillos observándolo también, su rostro se calentó al sentirse atrapado, con esa mirada inquisitiva Flippy no necesitaba escuchar la pregunta de ¿por qué el tampoco llevaba gran cantidad de ropa?

"Espero a que mi ropa se seque" Lucía un poco de rubor por vergüenza que se hacía más grande, por un lado por la poca ropa que llevaba y por el otro ver al mayor en las mismas circunstancias.

Aparte. Otro detalle que Fliqpy había omitido era la ropa del muchacho percudida y desgarrada, pero no importaba con lo que tenía estaba bien por el momento, ¿qué creía?, su benevolencia tenía un límite y ya había sido muy bueno por ese día.

El menor vio con la misma mirada inquisitiva a Fliqpy, aun siendo pequeño sabía distinguir lo que era un cuerpo en buena forma, donde los músculos se esculpían, Fliqpy parecía ser una persona que hacía constante ejercicio y bastante arduo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, ese color rojo en las mejillas del niño decía mucho.

Flippy asintió, algo que Fliqpy no esperaba que fuera tan sincero en su respuesta, su sonrisa se borró y un ligero rubor de tono opaco cubrió las mejillas, el que forzó a desaparecer cambiando de tema.

"Tú no pareces que hayas hecho ejercicio alguna vez" Flippy negó "Ponte de pie" Le ordenó y Flippy obedeció enseguida.

No estaba equivocado, Flippy tenía el cuerpo de un niño promedio escuálido y delgado, pero aun así había logrado derribarlo, pero que remedio...

Fliqpy lucía algo decepcionado y Flippy sabía porque, era evidente que no era tan fuerte como el mayor, pero podría cambiar eso, con decisión se atrevió a hablar mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Puedo entrenar contigo?"

Fliqpy abrió ligeramente los ojos impresionado por lo que decía, ¿enserio quería entrenar?, no sabía en que se metía, pero se encargaría de informarle. Su sorpresa se desvaneció con rapidez y sonrió con pericardio.

"¿Seguro de lo que me pides?" Usaría sus palabras en su contra en un futuro.

Flippy no desistió, estaba seguro de su decisión, quería ser tan fuerte como el mayor, demostrarle que no era solo un mocoso como lo llamaba, era más que eso, sería un hombre del que nadie se decepcionaría. Asintió.

Por el momento para el mayor, el oji-verde era solo un mocoso que acababa de tener un capricho, pero si eso quería, con gusto le daría un verdadero entrenamiento militar, lo haría sufrir, con deleite lamió sus labios pensando en todas las formas que podría hacer a sus músculos gritar de dolor y cansancio.

Controló la risa sádica que quería salir de sus labios, aún no, lo bueno vendría luego.

"Bien, solo que si te das por vencido, nuestro trato también terminará" Por más que lo ocultara lo estaba disfrutando. Era ganar y ganar, el niño era un niño, no resistiría.

Nunca tuvo las aspiraciones a ser un sargento, pero darle órdenes a alguien no debía ser difícil y lo gozaría pensando en más formas de torturarlo, además de las posibles suplicas que escucharía para que termine.

"Pero eso no terminaría de ser completamente justo, nuestro contrato también implica mi vida"

Fue observador _'Puedes ver las fallas en un trato, pero no puedes saber que soy un soldado por el uniforme' _Fliqpy gritó mentalmente suspirando con pesadez.

"Sí, sí, tu vida" Fliqpy sacudió la mano con desdén "Entonces incluiré, ropa, comida y ducha, solo hasta que puedas conseguir las dos primeras por ti mismo" Era un crío, no tenía efectivo como para poder comprar esas cosa y tampoco podía conseguir trabajo aún o no uno decente y remunerado, lo que le ofrecía parecía justo.

"¿Eso no sería que prácticamente te estarías asiendo cargo de mí?" Dijo Flippy como mera observación inocente.

El rostro de Fliqpy quedó en blanco, no lo había visto de esa manera, pero tenía razón, se había convertido en niñera,

"Eso..." No sabía cómo contestarle para desmentirlo.

"Pero no creo que sea eso" Se apresuró a decir "No parece del todo que me estés ayudando, es más como si hubieras perdido una apuesta, además de que como pago mío, el alumno dejará que su profesor lo torture todo lo que quiera, ¿no?" Flippy intentaba mantener el orgullo de Fliqpy todavía en alto.

Ayudar a que alguien pudiera seguir viéndose a sí mismo como una persona que no se preocupaba por nadie, algo cruel y despiadado, una imagen dura, todo por no querer contradecirlo, por cuidar que siguiera siendo como quisiera y todo lo hacía Flippy con una sonrisa.

"Resulta que eres inteligente" Su mirada normalmente afilada se suavizó junto con su voz "Es así como tú dices" Le siguió la corriente, no quería admitirlo.

Flippy vio el cambio de expresión era lo más feliz que había visto a Fliqpy hasta el momento, aunque no era suficiente, lo haría más feliz, esa sería su más grande contribución.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron con alegría y su sonrisa se agrandó, ¿quién no podía ser más feliz haciendo felices a los demás?

"Empezaremos mañana, disfruta este último día de descanso" Fliqpy rió sombríamente mientras se retiraba a descansar.

...

_Perspectiva Flippy _

_Tercer día_

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Fliqpy sosteniendo en su mano algo redondo y de color verde oscuro, no era liso y tenía un aro metálico pegado más grande que el que usan las mujeres en los dedos.

La cara de Flippy se crispó en horror, todo el color de su rostro se esfumó poniéndose blanco como fantasma al ver lo que sostenía, y corrió a quitarle al pequeño el objeto, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba haciendo o iba a hacer.

"¡No, no, no!, los niños no deben jugar con esto" Flippy le quitó la granada de la mano y la ocultó entre su ropa.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó algo confundido.

No sabía porque Flippy se había asustado tanto y se la había quitado, no solía actuar así normalmente era calmado y tranquilo, se trataba de la primera vez desde que lo conoció que lo veía nervioso y podría decirse asustado.

"Es peligroso no puedes jugar con ella" Dijo tajante "Pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?"

No había un porque de que cosas tan peligrosas debían estar rodando por la casa, se había asegurado de ocultarlas todas hacía tiempo que dejo el oficio de la guerra.

"Estaba en la habitación que me dijiste que no entrara" Dijo Fliqpy muy serio y sin emoción en el rostro, completamente indiferente al comportamiento ajeno.

"Pero te dije que no entraras y esa es la razón"

Flippy tenía un cuarto especial o bodega pequeña en realidad, donde había guardado todas las cosas sobrantes de guerra y que esperaba jamás volver a utilizar, pero como podía haber entrado ese lugar, estaba cerrado con llave y candado.

"¿Entonces en ese sitio hay más cosas como esa?" Señaló el menor la granada que escondió inútilmente el mayor "Mentí, no entré ahí, pero quería saber que había" Sonrió con malicia "La encontré debajo de un sillón"

"Debajo de un sillón" Repitió Fliqpy incrédulo.

"Sí, debajo"

Flippy respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios, había tenido un enorme susto preocupado por la seguridad del niño, su corazón casi había salido por su garganta.

"Solo..." Flippy suspiró "Solo no juegues con esas cosas"

"Yo no estaba jugando, quería saber cómo funcionaba esa cosa, estaba a punto de tirar de ese anillo de metal cuando tú llegaste a interrumpir" Hizo una mueca de disgusto "¿Dime qué hace?" Cambió del disgusto a la fascinación.

En esos no tan inocentes ojos amarillos destellaba la curiosidad.

"Sí lo hubieras hechos, ya no tendrías mano y estarías caminando hacia una luz al final de un pasillo negro" Fliqpy se puso serio en un intento de sonar más tétrico, bromeando con la intención de asustar al niño.

"¿Entonces explota?" Dijo con emoción y su mirada brilló con más intensidad "¿Sí explota?, ¿cuantos metros?, ¿sí podría matarme?, ¿puede matar a alguien más?"

Era la primera vez que veía Flippy a Fliqpy tan exaltado, con un verdadero interés en algo, el pequeño parecía querer saber más por como miraba a Flippy impaciente y con una sonrisa.

También la sonrisa era nueva, una llena de emoción.

"Sí explota" Soltó aire resignado.

"¿Puedo usarla?" Pidió lleno de ilusión.

"¡No!" Casi le gritó "No puedes usarla" Sonaba como madre histérica "¿Cómo se te ocurre si acabo de decirte que explota?"

"Por eso mismo, ¿entonces no me dejaras usarla?" Seguía insistiendo.

Él que quería mantener al oji-amarillo seguro y éste que tenía un interés peculiar por las cosas peligrosas, '_¿qué más sorpresas faltan?, ¿qué sea un psicópata asesino a sangre fría?'_ Pensó Flippy con sarcasmo.

Suspiró por última vez, antes de mirar al pequeño con una sonrisa leve, _'lo que era la niñez'_, solo tenía curiosidad, no tenía por qué matar su interés.

"¿Quieres saber más de estas cosas?" Sacó la granada que escondía.

Fliqpy asintió rápidamente, mirando ese objeto redondo.

"Está bien, pero te voy a enseñar algunas cosas que debes saber" Una guía sencilla e indispensable de supervivencia no estarían bien, además de dejarle muy claro que se mantuviera lejos de todas esas cosas.

Sería el maestro de Fliqpy y se encargaría de enseñarle lo mejor posible.

Fliqpy se puso de pie con entusiasmo parándose enfrente de Flippy, había estado sentado en sillón descansando demasiado tiempo para su gusto, pero ahora lucía una sonrisa un tanto aterradora aunque emocionada.

"No tan rápido" Lo detuvo el mayor "Quiero algo a cambio de mis conocimientos"

"Ves, te dije que nadie es altruista" Fliqpy lo miraba enojado.

"No me malentiendas, quiero una sonrisa" Él se encargó de dar un ejemplo "Pero una bonita"

"Acaso eres..." Levantando las cejas Fliqpy lo miraba con incredulidad y antes de que pudiera continuar con una sería de coloridas palabras que ya veía venir el mayor, le tapó la boca.

"Nada de malas palabras" Le regañó "No si quieres que escuche lo que dices" Hablaba enserio, lentamente fue quitándole la mano de la boca al pequeño.

"Eres un mojigato"

"Y tú un mal hablado" El silencio se hizo "Es tu decisión de cualquier forma"

"¡No quiero!" Fliqpy se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca.

"Tú te lo pierdes" Con expresión fingida de soberbia Flippy además de la granada que tenía en la mano sacó de su escondite un cuchillo, parte de su colección y el que más le gustaba, el de caza "Porque bien noto que te gustas estas cosas" De un lado al otro movía el cuchillo sosteniéndolo de la afilada punta con la yema de los dedos.

"Deja de hacer eso no soy perro tras un hueso" Se quejó Fliqpy de lo que estaba haciendo apretando los dientes.

"Eso yo lo sé, tú eres un niño y no un perro y esto no es un hueso, sino un chuchillo" Seguía moviéndolo lentamente de un lado a otro, aunque no tenía ninguna lógica lo que decía, a los niños no les deberían de gustar los cuchillos, el que tenía enfrente era una excepción a lo normal.

"¡Está bien!" Le gritó frunciendo el ceño "Solo no hagas eso" Apartando la mirada y con los dientes apretados mascullo algo "No puedo creer que lo haga, estúpido pedazo..."

"¡Shhh!" Lo calló Flippy que si lo estaba escuchando.

Suspirando el pequeño se resignó, realmente quería hacerse de esa arma, era una de las mejor que había visto, mejor que los delgados cuchillos de cocina que se rompían fácilmente cuando los incrustaba en la carne y tocaban un hueso.

Reuniendo todo su orgullo miró al oji-verde directamente y sus labios empezaron a hacer muecas hasta que ambas comisuras tiraron de ellos. El mayor se quedó mirándolo con la boca un poco entreabierta, era la sonrisa más rara que pudo ver y completamente falsa.

"¡Listo!" Espetó olvidándose de esa mala sonrisa, inmediatamente quiso tomar el mango del cuchillo.

"Ah, ah, ah" Flippy no dejo que lo tomara "Te puedes lastimar"

"Pero tu dijiste..."

"Yo no dije que te lo iba a dar, yo dije que te enseñaría algunas cosas si a cambio sonreías"

"¡Eres un desgraciado!" Le gritó el menor realmente enfadado.

"Y uno muy grande" Le siguió la corriente haciéndolo enfadar más. Fliqpy estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero lo que dijo el otro antes de que lo hiciera lo hizo cambiar de opinión "Tienes una linda sonrisa, ¿por qué no sonríes más?" El mismo Flippy sonreía con dulzura.

"Mentiras" Bufó Fliqpy avergonzado "No sabes otra cosa más que mentir"

"¿Y por qué te mentiría?"

"Yo... yo sé que mi sonrisa da miedo... no tienes por qué fingir" Cada vez más se ocultaba entre sus hombros.

Flippy lo vio consumirse en sus miedos y temores internos por ese complejo que probablemente tenía y dejaba ver por su comportamiento, nada que una caricia o un gesto cariñoso no solucionara. Guardó el cuchillo en su funda y con la mano acarició esos cabellos verdes, se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba que hiciera eso por la forma en que sus ojos abandonaron esos rasgos fríos que los protagonizaban junto con un pronunciado sonrojo.

"No miento" Le aseguró.

Puede que no fuera muy usual que conviviera con niños, pero si le gustaban y sabía cómo tratarlos, bueno... solo un poco. Fliqpy no dijo nada ni intentó quitar la mano de su cabeza como los dos días anteriores.

Algo más llamó la atención de Flippy.

Más de cerca podía ver con detenimiento como las ropas le quedaban pequeñas y ajustadas al niño, ¿era así ayer?, debió darse un estirón durante la noche, se alegró con la idea, debía estar creciendo, le compraría ropa cuando visitara la ciudad de nuevo, con respecto a eso...

"Fliqpy ¿qué edad tienes?" Preguntó con curiosidad, había olvidado hacerlo antes.

"Ni idea" Fliqpy se encogió de hombros, no quería mirarlo aún y ese sonrojo todavía no se había desvanecido.

No importaba, Flippy podía calcularle unos doce o trece, aunque recordaba que cuando se cruzó con éste era más pequeño y lucía más joven, diez... quizás, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza negando el pensamiento, era su imaginación y las ideas extrañas que tenía, rió para sus adentros.

CONTINUA…


	5. Cuarto día

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy _

_Cuarto día_

"¡Cien más!" Gritó Fliqpy.

Estaba de pie junto a Flippy y éste estaba tendido en el suelo jadeando de cansancio y cubierto de sudor que empapaba su ropa.

Como pudo, sacando fuerzas desconocidas, Flippy se puso de pie tambaleándose, en la última hora y media había estado haciendo ejercicio sin parar hasta que finalmente comenzaban a no responderle las piernas temblando y se desplomó en el suelo en varias ocasiones, pero aun así no era suficiente Fliqpy quería que siguiera.

Sus piernas temblaban sin control pero hizo lo que se le ordenó sólo cien sentadillas más, _'sólo eso'_ pensó, cuando terminó cayó de rodillas y el sudor empezaba a entrarle a los ojos, el aire que con desesperación pedían sus pulmones no era suficiente y la garganta le ardía como si estuviera respirando fuego.

Fliqpy lo observaba con satisfacción sádica y una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos, lo estaba disfrutando, cada segundo en que el pequeño cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse en pie, cada gota de sudor que caía al suelo, cada quejido que soltaba sin intención, lo disfrutaba.

"Mocoso ahora vas a hacer flexiones" Habló fuerte y dominante apuntando al suelo para que empezara de inmediato "Pero primero muéstrame tu mano" Se aseguraría de que no hubiera ningún problema y excusa, y si su mano no se había curado lo suficiente, cosa que definitivamente no sucedería lo pondría a realizarlas con una sola mano. El pequeño tomaría esa interrupción como breve descanso, sentado en el suelo le pidió que extendiera su palma.

Retiró los vendajes ya algo sucios con algo similar al cuidado, cuando tuviera tiempo los cambiaría más tarde por unos nuevos y limpios.

Cuando terminó de retirarlos se sorprendió enormemente abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal y parpadeado para aclarar la vista, la mano de Flippy estaba curada por completo, no había ni rastros de alguna cicatriz, la piel estaba intacta, aunque viendo las vendas, estas si tenían manchas de sangre que indicaban que alguna vez había tenido una herida, además que recordaba perfectamente como se había quemado, él lo quemó con la vara recién salida de las llamas, entonces ¿cómo?...

Tres días habían pasado, la piel tenía una quemadura de segundo grado, a esas alturas debería tener ampollas si la piel no se había abierto y muy apenas habría cerrado incorrectamente, era sorprendente.

Solo había visto algo similar cuando los demás morían y regresaba perfectamente normales, no antes, si te lastimabas tenías que esperar a curarte las heridas no fatales, estas no desaparecían de la nada.

Flippy curioso miraba con una expresión de alivio a lo que se suponía debía ser una piel enrojecida o café con un aspecto muy malo, pero todo estaba bien.

El mayor siguió mirando y mirando sin encontrar explicación y después miró al chico, el también lucía algo diferente, más alto y eso denotaba porque sus ropas quedaban cortas y ajustadas, no sabía la edad, pero le calculaba unos doce o trece años, aunque recordaba que cuando lo conoció diría que unos diez, la cara había sido más joven e infantil que ahora que lo veía de frente, ¿sería un estirón?, debía conseguir algo de ropa más grande, pero aun así eso no explicaba lo de la mano.

"Flippy ¿qué edad tienes?" Comprobar no hacía daño.

Flippy estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de Fliqpy mirándole con reproche, le decían muy claro sin palabras _'Ni se te ocurra contestar no sé'_

"Yo... yo..." ¿Qué más podía responder?, esa era la verdad, se estaba poniendo nervioso y ansioso.

"Mejor déjalo así" Lo liberó del estrés, suspirando por haber preguntado algo tan estúpido.

Soltó la mano de Flippy y regresó a lo que estaba.

"Quiero cien flexiones" Le ordenó con esa sonrisa torcida de satisfacción al verlo retorcerse de cansancio.

Flippy abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la cerró de inmediato, sabía que no debía hacerlo, él mismo le dijo que quería todo eso y además sabía que el mayor estaba esperando a que comenzara a retractarse sin mencionar que su vida también pendía de un hilo y el que lo hiciera, así que solo obedeció.

Después de las primeras treinta sus brazos ya se estaban desarmando, casi literalmente con los temblores eso parecía, pero no podía rendirse, no, se concentró en cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera, mordió su lengua para disuadirse del dolor en sus brazos, no solo los brazos, los hombros, la espalda, todo le dolía.

Sudando la gota gorda se desplomó cuando terminó las cien, de alguna forma lo logró, pero aún faltaba.

"Tomaras un descanso y comerás algo" Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en Fliqpy "Después de que te vea correr hasta que vomites" Esa era su orden, correr sin parar "Dale vueltas a la casa y si te mareas a inversa, hora de que muevas el trasero" Lo apremió sacudiéndolo con el pie.

Flippy no se movió, no podía moverse, pero ese no fue el inconveniente, las palabras de Fliqpy sonaron como un susurro, casi se estaba desmayando.

"¡Ahora!" Le gritó y Flippy reaccionó.

Levantándose muy apenas, se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo para toser, se estaba ahogando y toda su boca sabía a rayos, cuando tosió porque creía que iba a vomitar escupió sangre en las botas de Fliqpy, se sintió apenado, pero después el horror lo remplazó, estaban manchadas de color rojo junto con el suelo.

Se tapó la boca ahogando un grito asustado era su sangre, ¡su sangre!, temblando se quitó la mano lentamente viéndola también manchada, la sangre salía de su boca y escupió más al suelo con asco.

"Mocoso" Gruñó Fliqpy.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Se disculpó diciéndolo como pudo porque no podía hablar.

Fliqpy debía estar enojado por haberlo escupido, con rapidez se acercó a los pies de éste y empezó a limpiar las botas con su ropa.

"¡No!" Protestó Fliqpy retrocediendo para que dejara de hacerlo.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó de nuevo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Mocoso ¿qué te hiciste?" Molesto Fliqpy se arrodilló para levantar al niño y que estuviera a su altura.

Con aparente ternura limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Flippy dejando a éste un tanto sorprendido inmediatamente dejando de llorar.

"Hey, ¡te estoy preguntando!, ¿dónde te lastimaste?... no me digas que..." Lucía más enfadado y no terminó la frase cuando con brusquedad primero lo abofeteó con fuerza y después tomó la barbilla de Flippy obligándolo a abrir la boca, estaba toda carmesí por dentro "¡Idiota!" Rugió muy enojado "¿Por qué te mordiste la lengua?, no fue un accidente, sino te hubieras quejado de inmediato, lo hiciste apropósito" Fliqpy se puso de pie y enojado se llevó al niño halando del cuello de la camisa hasta la cocina, sin ningún cuidado de cuantas veces se cayó por el camino.

Flippy estaba confundido, Fliqpy estaba molesto, pero no por haberlo salpicado, sino en ese momento hubiera dejado que continuara limpiando y se hubiera burlado también o golpeado o hecho limpiarlas con la lengua, pero no fue así, no dejó que enmendara el desastre, entonces ¿por qué se molestó?

"Te cortaste la lengua con los dientes" Le informó Fliqpy un poco más sereno, tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó con agua de la llave "Solo fue eso" Susurró para sí mismo suspirando de alivio "Enjuágate la boca" Le entregó el vaso.

Flippy hizo lo que le dijo enjugándose la boca y escupiendo en el fregadero de la cocina, ahora era cuando le dolía, comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo y punzadas en su lengua, lo repitió un par de veces hasta que dejo de ver el agua tan roja.

"¿Por qué no dijiste que te lastimaste?" Le preguntó Fliqpy recargado a un lado del pequeño dándole la espalda al fregadero con los brazos cruzados "Tienes suerte, solo fue un poco sino te hubiera tenido que coser la lengua" Sonreía, pero sin gracia.

"No me di cuenta" Traducción de lo que pareció decir Flippy como balbuceo.

Fliqpy suspiró y miró a la pared mientras hablaba sin emoción en el rostro.

"Descansa por hoy" Seguía sonriendo ante la ironía "Aunque no creo que puedas comer ahora" Flippy gimió y maldijo para sus adentros, tenía hambre...

"¿Aún tienes hambre?, ¿no tragaste suficiente sangre?" Sonrió diabólicamente el mayor que aún estaba molesto.

Flippy dio una arcada queriendo vomitar por el sabor de la sangre, quizás era mejor no comer por el momento.

Fliqpy se rió divertido al ver la expresión de asco en su rostro olvidando su enojo por un segundo.

"Se nota que ya no tienes apetito" Flippy negó "Es una lástima, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerte lo que quisieras" Se encogió de hombros sonriendo con malicia.

"Sí serás un ser vil" Flippy estrechó la mirada con enojo y escupió de nuevo sangre.

"Vamos, no bromeo, ¿qué te gustaría comer?" Flippy giró el rostro negándose a mirarlo con indignación "¡Tsh! como quieras, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la sangre, vas a saber de ella todos los días. Mañana vas a hacer todo lo que te faltó hoy"

"Pescado..." Susurró Flippy, aunque ni se le entendió.

"¿Qué?"

"Pescado" Dijo más fuerte Flippy "Cocina pescado"

Fliqpy no respondió nada y su mirada fue estática, lo que pasaba por la mente del oji-amarillo era un misterio.

De buena gana sacó cosas para empezar a preparar lo que le pidió el niño, suerte que tenía unos filetes de pescado en el congelador.

"Fliqpy ¿tú no tienes asco a la sangre?" Interrogó Flippy sentado en la mesa viendo al aludido ir de un lado a otro, todavía se preguntaba cómo no se había enojado (según su punto de vista) e incluso cocinaba ahora algo de comer para dárselo.

"No, de hecho me gusta" Dijo sincero Fliqpy.

Gustarle, ¿a quién le podría gustar?

"Pero sabe feo" Ahora si parecía un niño a los ojos de Fliqpy, donde quedó el lengón que le replicaba todo.

"No es tanto su sabor, aunque no sabe mal, es más bien el color, es muy hermoso"

Eso no tenía mal sentido, la sangre es de un color rojo brillante, un brillo bastante inusual, pero muy hermoso.

"Mmn... eh querido preguntarte..."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Estabas... preocupado por mí?" Esa sería una muy buena explicación para todo.

Fliqpy se congeló en seco y aunque no lo viera Flippy, su rostro se crispó en sorpresa, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué el mocoso tenía que decir las cosas que menos quería escuchar y las preguntas a las que no quería responder?

"Come" Le ordenó sin cambio de tono en la voz y le tendió el plato enfrente.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa mientras la visera de la boina cubría sus ojos y eso hizo a Flippy más intrigado, muy sigiloso ignoró la comida y se recargó en la mesa sobre un brazo, encimándose hasta alcanzar la bolina de Fliqpy, con rapidez se la quitó de la cabeza, el menor no sabía si reírse o ¿qué? Bajó la boina, Fliqpy escondía un profundo rubor.

"¡Bastardo!" Rugió Fliqpy y le arrebató la boina de la mano a Flippy para ponérsela de nuevo y enterrarse más en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Flippy no se rió, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Fliqpy nunca lo vio tan apenado como ahora, no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saber que Fliqpy se había preocupado por su bienestar.

Con una sonrisa, el pequeño sintió el calor recorriendo su rostro y su corazón acelerarse con un brinco, el mayor se veía de lo más tierno con esa expresión y el que lo tratara de ocultar lo hacía parecer incluso más. Ahora era él quien se sentía un poco apenado y nervioso preguntándose ¿qué debía hacer o que decir?

Con su propio rubor Flippy se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta estar frente al otro. Flippy no tenía familia, sus amigos estaban lejos, estaba solo y la persona que tenía en frente se hizo cargo de él, se preocupó, lo curó, aunque todo eso muy a su manera de ser, una manera nada ortodoxa, pero aun así, tenía muchas razones para darle las gracias y más...

Fliqpy con el rubor ya desapareciendo solo veía al joven de esos ojos verdes mirar el suelo de pie ante él, preguntándose que pretendía y luego unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su abdomen.

"Gracias" Dijo Flippy abrazándolo.

¿Quién no sabe que es un abrazo?, pero la cuestión era ¿por qué?, Fliqpy sabía bien que hacía el pequeño, otra cosa muy diferente era saber cómo reaccionar a ello, era de esperar a que también envolviera sus brazos, pero se quedó petrificado, nunca había recibido uno, al literal de la palabra _'nunca'_, o ninguno que recordara, aunque fueran pequeños los brazos eran agradables, se sentía bien, pero extraño, una vez disfrutando no era tan malo, dudó, lo pensó bastante antes de rendirse y dejarse envolver por los brazos, correspondiendo con un gesto algo frío al poner una sola mano sobre la pequeña espalda, como si el toque lo quemara o algo por el estilo.

Flippy miró por la esquina del ojo de soslayo al mayor cuando sintió el toque sobre su espalda, más rojo no podía estar éste y con una expresión tan divertida de _'¿qué?'_ escrita en el rostro, soltó una risita con semejante espectáculo, con ello Fliqpy lo soltó empujándolo para que se retirara, mirándolo disgustado.

¿Qué demonios hacía acercándose tanto al muchacho?, era un monstruo, no es que le molestara el termino, la gente le tenía miedo a los monstruos, en especial los niños, ¿qué hacía uno abrazándolo y dándole las gracias?, preocuparse por semejante escoria era pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo, una locura total, se estaba haciendo blando.

Fliqpy bajó más la visera de su boina, así Flippy no podía verlo a los ojos y carraspeó la garganta, no quería que su voz sonara temblorosa.

"Es de suponer" Sonó indiferente "Después de todo te doy incluso de comer, es lógico que estés agradecido por ser una sanguijuela, pero no lo digas más" Empujó más lejos con suavidad a Flippy para que se hiciera a un lado y se puso de pie, se fue sin decir nada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Era todo por ese día, dejaría descansar al pequeño.

...

Nota: Recuerden que Fliqpy es un niño

_Perspectiva de Flippy _

_Cuarto día_

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí" Masculló adolorido Fliqpy con los dientes apretados frotándose la espalda para amortiguar el dolor intenso que sentía.

Hace un segundo estaba trepando en el árbol que crecía junto a la casa, intentando alcanzar una fruta que encontró entre sus ramas y al otro estaba en el suelo, con falta de aire y todo aturdido.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se dio contra el suelo cayendo de espaldas y tuvo suerte de no desnucarse, aunque es un lugar sentía gran dolor, le costaba moverse y no podía respirar.

Flippy quien lo vio caer y fue a auxiliarlo de inmediato, lo alzó tomándolo en brazos estilo nupcial y lo llevó al interior de la casa, ¿era su imaginación o el muchacho estaba más pesado?, no es que lo haya cargado porque se dejara, pero así parecía.

Fliqpy se dejó cargar hecho casi un ovillo entre los brazos, no se oponía a ser llevado debido a el mareo, aunque quisiera ponerse de pie y caminar no podría, Flippy se encargó de sostenerlo pegándolo contra su pecho para que no cayera de una manera muy protectora, el menor se sentía algo incómodo, pero extrañamente reconfortante, rápidamente se olvidó de si estaba entre esos brazos porque era necesario que lo cargara o si realmente era porque lo quería, le gustaba estar cómodo en ese lugar, cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor y el arrullo que eran los pasos que daba el mayor mientras lo sostenía e inhalo el suave olor que desprendía, extrañamente no olía mal como hubiera esperado después de haber estado haciendo ejercicio durante un rato, era una mescla dulce que le gustaba, junto con el olor de las ropas que era similar a flores.

Llevaba cuatro días con el mayor y durante esos cuatro días había notado lo bueno que era éste, en un principio creyó que era un engaño, pero admitía su equivocación, esa persona era amable y buena por naturaleza y empezaba a creer que le importaba.

Le importaba a alguien, por primera vez se preocupaban por él, después de vagar solo durante mucho tiempo, donde el mundo le había dado la espalda y dejado solo, de pronto aparecía alguien como Flippy, el mayor no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que significaba para el menor que lo haya aceptado, ni el menor conseguía entender por completo la importancia para él de eso y el que le haya dado una oportunidad, se lo pagaría, le devolvería el favor, sería igual de fuerte para protegerlo a él y a sí mismo, cuidarlo como lo estaba cuidando en ese momento. Creía que estaba delirando por pensar aquello en ese momento.

Se sentía nervioso, pero de una manera positiva cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, lo suficientemente cómodo como para querer devolver el gesto, en ocasiones sin ninguna razón sus dedos temblaban cuando estaban conversando, en otras tenía un hormigueo sobre sus mejillas cuando hacía algo que le parecía tonto, así debía sentirse ser feliz teniendo a alguien. De tanto pensar, creyó haberse quedado dormido, otro ejemplo de las ocasiones en que se sentía tonto, quedarse dormido entre sus brazos como en ese momento, pequeños dolores de estómago como calambres empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, se estaba sintiendo nervioso de nuevo, eso le pasaba desde que lo conoció y era bastante frecuente, ¿estaría enfermo?

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó sacudiéndolo un poco con delicadeza.

El aludido entreabrió los ojos, percatándose que ya estaban adentro, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo acomodó en un sillón recostándolo, pero Fliqpy se negó, el oji-verde intentaba hacerlo permanecer acostado y el pequeño se seguía sentando a cada ocasión.

"Estoy bien, no me pasó nada" Le aseguró terco el oji-amarillo.

"Pudiste golpearte la cabeza..."

"Solo me golpeó la espalda" Lo interrumpió Fliqpy.

"Pero..."

"Regresemos, aún no he terminado" Se puso de pie, como si en realidad no le doliera nada, haciendo una mueca como consecuencia.

"No, tú te quedas a descansar" Flippy empujó a Fliqpy al sillón obligándolo a sentarse "Lastimarte más no te ayudara en nada"

Fliqpy iba a protestar, pero se encontró con la mirada severa de Flippy, no lo iba a dejar alejarse de ese sillón en un rato, los ojos verdes lo veían con preocupación más allá de esa aptitud firme que impuso. Otra vez se estaba sintiendo raro con los ojos verdes puestos sobre él escaneándolo, los calambres en su estómago regresaron tentando que aceptar a la fuerza el descanso. Quería que esa sensación desapareciera no empeorarlo.

El menor ya comenzaba a conversar un poco más y a sonreír de igual forma, se estaba abriendo a Flippy y a éste último eso lo ponía muy contento.

El mayor recorría con la mirada buscaba alguna herida externa en el menor, mientras lo hacía el muchacho se puso tenso, ¿algo le dolía? No lo creía, distraído regreso su mirada al rostro, encantando el pequeño rubor que cubría las mejillas, ¡qué lindo! pensó, debía estar apenado por haberse caído.

"Fliqpy ¿de qué te avergüenzas?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Era grande la tentación de preguntar, ¿qué podía afectar a ese niño?, a alguien que actuaba con madures y era bastante frio en apariencia.

"No... no estoy avergonzado" Tartamudeó intranquilo.

El color creció haciendo sonreír más a Flippy, si no quería admitirlo no importaba. Fliqpy no estaba avergonzado, no lo estaba, era muy estúpido del mayor pensar eso de él.

"Me... incomoda... que me estés viendo tanto" Admitió con timidez enterrando la vista en sus manos, se sentía tonto diciéndolo, pero él no estaba avergonzado.

Flippy se sorprendió de lo que dijo, cambiando de expresión a una confundida, pero luego sonrió con suavidad, era de suponer, no estaba acostumbrado a las personas por lo que debía estar nervioso.

Acarició los cabellos verdes del menor desordenando todos los mechones acomodados, haría que eso cambiara, debía ser más social. El primer paso, acostumbrarlo a su compañía y para eso necesitaba estar más cerca. Suspiró un poco por dentro fijándose esa nueva meta a cumplir.

Continuó acariciando la cabeza, juguetonamente haciéndolo más rápido para despeinar más el cabello, siendo lacios él mismo disfrutaba de estarlos tocando.

Gruñó con la caricia repentina molestándolo y obligó a Flippy a quitar la mano, se había molestado, eso era obvio como siempre, aunque el otro solo rió divertido de su reacción.

Mirando al menor de la cabeza a los pies recordó algo pendiente de hacer.

"Voy a buscar un poco de ropa, ya regreso" Dijo Flippy y se marchó.

Tan pronto se fue, Fliqpy tocó su cabeza por donde habían pasado esos dedos enredándose en los mechones, le había gustado como se sentía, cálido y suave, pero por su orgullo se quejó, no porque no le hubiera gustado, lástima que ya no estaba ahí esa mano más grande que la suya para seguir haciéndolo. Ligeramente sonrió recordando la caricia, una emoción desconocida llenaba su pecho, ¿qué era?, no se sentía ni bien ni mal, solo como el calor abrigador y un sentimiento similar a felicidad, pero diferente, no era tan malo estar cerca de Flippy, pensándolo… quería que siguiera de esa forma, sus planes de marcharse pronto, fueron descartados inmediatamente.

No le parecía mala idea quedarse un poco más, de cualquier forma no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Flippy llegó con algo en las manos, era un conjunto de ropa, bien doblado y limpio.

"No tengo otro caso que puedas ponerte y aunque te queden como sabanas es mejor que lo que llevas puesto" Le entregó la ropa.

Eran unos pantalones y chaqueta camuflados, junto con una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas botas también negras, obviamente debían de ser del mayor, un conjunto idéntico al que llevaba puesto en ese momento, Fliqpy lo miró con ojos inquisitivos y Flippy sonrió en disculpa por no poder proporcionarle algo mejor, aun así tenía razones, era mejor que lo que llevaba puesto, la propia ropa de Fliqpy estaba rasgada y le quedaba algo pequeña.

"No tengo idea de cómo creciste tan rápido, pero ya casi me llegas al hombro" Habló Flippy de entre sus pensamientos, aunque exageraba bastante.

Catorce años podía calcularle en apariencia pero solo llevaban cuatro días de conocerse, donde había quedado el pequeño que encontró el otro día, evidentemente frente a él, pero sin la apariencia infantil característica de los niños.

Tal como pensó, Fliqpy extendió la chaqueta frente a él, midiéndosela por fuera, era grande, aunque Flippy no tuviera una complexión muy ancha o fuera muy alto, eran ropas de un adulto de veinte años aproximadamente, ¿dónde le quedarían a uno de catorce?

"Mmm... ¿no tienes algo más pequeño?" Fliqpy estaba pensando en lo mismo que el otro.

Una negación obtuvo de respuesta, había buscado en todas partes, pero no encontró nada más a su medida.

Fliqpy se conformó suspirando con resignación, no es que le importara demasiado el tamaño, pero hubiera sido más cómoda una talla más chica, rápidamente se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y el pantalón que parecía más un pescador para ponerse lo otro que le dio Flippy.

"Mmp..." Flippy se aclaró la garganta, no tan disimuladamente llamándole la atención "Yo... yo voy a... estar... por ahí" Se fue arrastrando la vista por el suelo y con un rubor muy notorio en las mejillas.

Fliqpy se estaba desvistiendo en medio de la sala y a Flippy no le pareció muy buena idea quedarse ahí a ver, no debería de sentir nada a excepción de indiferencia.

El menor se quedó pensando después de que se fue el mayor, a él le siguió dando lo mismo, no conocía la palabra vergüenza, le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran los demás, pero... empezó a sentirse nuevamente algo tonto... en adelante tendría más cuidado de donde se vistiera.

Una vez vestido, todo lo que llevaba le quedaba largo, nada que varios dobleces a las mangas y el pantalón no arreglaran además de un cinturón que encontró en la habitación de oji-verde.

Sí, se metió a su habitación importándole muy poco que lo viera o lo que opinara el dueño, solo buscaba el cinturón, solo eso, no tenía ninguna intención de tomar algo más o ser un entrometido.

Pero aun siendo coincidencia fijó sin quererlo su atención sobre unas medallas brillantes de color oro y plata puestas y acomodadas debajo de un cristal y sobre una superficie blanda de color rojo parecido al terciopelo, listas para ser colgadas dentro del marco en que estaban, pero estas estaban olvidadas por ahí y para su sorpresa era lo único en toda la casa que había visto cubierto de polvo, con pasar los dedos sobre el vidrio estos quedaban negros, no le tomó gran significancia, bien sabía que algo había detrás de eso y no quería saberlo.

Junto a las medallas también estaba un portarretratos, al ver la foto un inmenso dolor oprimió su pecho, no sabía lo que era, pero dolía.

En la foto había dos personas más aparte de Flippy que le parecieron muy familiares y esa familiaridad le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no quiso seguir mirando porque se sentía mal.

Salió a buscar a Flippy y lo encontró antes de empezar, éste estaba sentado en el escalón de la puerta de su casa, con los codos recargados sobre las piernas y la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos, casi suspiraba deprimido en ese lugar, cuando oyó pasos acercarse se dio la vuelta abandonando esa cara melancólica para sustituirla por una sonrisa.

Había estado esperando para poder verlo ya vestido y asegurarse de que no fueran las prendas demasiado grandes.

Juraría que con esa ropa el muchacho era una copia idéntica de su persona, más de lo que había llegado a pensar, solo faltaba la boina. Se quedó con la boca abierta pensando en eso hasta que la persona que tenía enfrente le habló regresándolo a la realidad.

"G-G... G...J..." No podía pronunciarlo "G-Gra... gra..." Simplemente no podía decir esa palabra tan sencilla "… ¡por darme la ropa!" Espetó cuando por fin se cansó de sentirse como un idiota al no hablar bien, lanzó las palabras esperando que entendiera por lo menos una parte.

Fliqpy no agradecían nunca, nuevamente se sentía tonto, pero de cualquier forma quería decirlo, le estaba agradecido por ello y muchas cosas más, sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar la tela de sus mangas haciendo puños sus manos junto con los dientes que casi podían rechinar, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba rojo.

"De nada" Dijo sorprendido Flippy, aunque con mucha amabilidad trató de no hacer sentirlo mal "Pero cuando visitemos la ciudad en unos días, conseguiré algo que te quede" Se esforzó por quitar la confusión de su mente y embozar la risa que tanto le provocaba verlo así de nervioso.

"¿La ciudad?" Preguntó Fliqpy inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, eso lo distrajo bastante bien, haciendo que sus puños se relajaran "¿Quieres comprarme ropa?" Le costaba creer eso.

Flippy asintió.

"Habrás notado que vivo un poco lejos, te llevaré conmigo para hacer unas compras, ¿qué te parece?" Le sonrió con la esperanza de que el muchacho aceptara.

Fliqpy asintió dudoso, no recordaba bien ese lugar, sería bueno regresar, también era un poco aburrido estar siempre dentro de la casa y fuera en los jardines, solo un detalle no era de su parecer, Flippy era el único que le agradaba, los demás eran algo completamente distinto, recordó a los dos peli-verde que lo estaban molestando antes de encontrarse con Flippy, el oji-verde era al único que no creía capaz de lastimar o en realidad que no tenía deseos por el momento de lastimarlo.

Los gemelos habían querido asaltarlo y como vieron que no tenía nada, pues se enfadaron y empezaron a molestarlo, la gente era así, se aprovechaba de los demás, fue una lástima que después de intentar rebanarle el cuello a uno salieran corriendo como las gallinas que eran, el mundo estaba podrido y todos podían pudrirse junto con el... bueno... excepto... alguien con unos ojos verdes oliva muy hermosos.

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó Flippy, en algún momento se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a él.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó aturdido.

"Nada, solo estás muy disperso, ¿en qué pensabas?"

¿Debía decirle?, ¿en cómo hubiera destrozado los cuerpos de esos peli-verdes?, ¿cómo los hubiera hecho sufrir hasta que ese brillo de vida en los ojos desapareciera?, ¿cómo desmembrarlos y rebanar cada parte mientras aún estaban vivos y el cómo gozaría de su sufrimiento como lo había hecho muchas veces antes?, no, era suficientemente inteligente para saber que las personas normales veían eso con malos ojos, no quería que Flippy lo viera de la misma forma, no quería que pensara que era malo, porque supuestamente matar era malo, ¿entonces él era malo?

Se sentó donde Flippy había estado sentado hacia un momento, sin pedírselo el otro se sentó a su lado en el escalón.

"¿Quiero saber más cosas de ti?" No era mentira, pero quería cambiar el tema.

"¿De mí?" Fliqpy asintió "Pues no hay mucho que decir, mi vida es algo aburrida"

Sí ¿cómo no?, Fliqpy rodó los ojos, era un militar había muchas cosas interesantes que podía contar, historias de guerra o algo por el estilo, combates, misiones, Flippy estaba siendo modesto.

"¿Tienes novia?" Se aventuró a preguntar Fliqpy.

Sin entender porque esperaba que la respuesta fuera un _'No'_, además ¿por qué preguntaba algo bobo y fuera de su interés como eso?, tenía la ligera sensación de que si tal fuera el caso, sería una molestia en la vida de Flippy.

"Pues..." Flippy no esperaba que preguntara algo así "...No" Sintió la cara caliente.

Eso era un poco triste, estar soltero, pero a todo eso, ¿por qué el niño quería saber algo así?

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad" No mentía.

De entre todos los individuos que poblaban el planeta, tenía que toparse con alguien tan inexpresivo como Fliqpy y callado, miró a esos ojos amarillos que no podían darle ninguna pista de lo que ocurría detrás de ellos, era serio, frío, inquietante en algunos aspectos, o solo era su imaginación con el corazón acelerado golpeando contra el pecho.

"¿O alguien con quien tengas planes futuros?" Seguía teniendo un rostro estoico cuando preguntó.

Su semblante no reflejaba nada de lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, parecía una guerra en ese lugar, con sus pensamientos gritándole que ¿por qué demonios insistía en saber?

"No..." Flippy se preguntaba ¿por qué se sentía tan intranquilo al responder?

Tenía amigas, pero no había visto a ninguna hasta el momento con esas intenciones o lo había pensado en realidad.

Fliqpy se quedó callado al igual que Flippy en un silencio incómodo y embarazoso, el oji-verde se preguntaba ¿por qué se había quedado callado? y el oji-amarillo procesaba las respuestas que recibió.

No quería sonreír, aunque las comisuras de sus labios tiraban a ambos lados, se forzó a que no sucediera, se sentía egoísta, posesivo por el contrario, aunque pudo evitar sonreír feliz, no pudo evitar la mueca retorcida que formaron sus labios, maligna podría describirse, pero se acercaba más a la malicia, una muestra de lo retorcida que era su felicidad.

"¿Por qué querías saber eso?" La sonrisa lo puso tenso en el mal sentido.

"Ya te lo dije, curiosidad" Se encogió de hombros quitando importancia.

Distraídamente el menor raspó el suelo con su bota, seguía pensando en los últimos días, era casi todo lo que hacía, reflexionando al mismo tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por ir borrando la sonrisa. Se recargó con los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas, esa inquietud estaba aclarada, pero había otra...

"¿Has matado a alguien?"

Esa pregunta sobresaltó más a Flippy que la anterior, la ola de recuerdos inundó su mente, recuerdos que normalmente estaban enterrados en la oscuridad de su pasado. Lo había superado en cierta medida, pero un nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo contestar, carraspeó la garganta tratando de aclarar su voz.

"Los niños no necesitan saber de esas cosas" Con tacto eludió el tema.

"¿No me lo quieres decir?" Uso un tono de desilusión como chantaje.

Flippy gimió al escucharlo, porque tenía que estar preguntando, primero de sus amores y después a quien asesino, tomó una respiración profunda y suspiró, no era ningún secreto ni nada por el estilo.

"Sí" Fue casi un susurro. Lo que hizo había sido por el bien de todos o por lo menos eso le dijeron y lo hicieron creer.

Fliqpy sonrió. Entonces el mayor también había matado a alguien igual que él, tal vez podría entenderlo, no lo rechazaría si supiera más de su persona, ambos tenían manchas de sangre en las manos, eran parecidos, pero todo a su tiempo, poco a poco.

"Te ves triste" Comentó Fliqpy al fijarse en la expresión de Flippy.

El brillo de sus ojos estaba opacado, mirando al suelo sin deseos de levantar la cabeza, el menor se preocupó, aquella no era la imagen de la alegría que veía diariamente en su rostro, era la nostalgia y tristeza.

"No es nada" Le quitó importancia y sonrió falsamente para tranquilizarlo.

No engañaba a nadie, que sonriera solo porque sí molestó a Fliqpy, a él le gustaba verlo sonreír de manera natural, una sonrisa que se contagiaba y desbordaba alegría, la sonrisa que había sido capaz de hacerlo sonreír también, ¡no eso!

Entrecerrando los ojos, afilando la mirada y con un pequeño gruñido tomó el rostro de Flippy entre sus manos, halando de las mejillas las pellizcaba con deliberada fuerza, no quería ver esa sonrisa artificial, intentaba borrarla, no le gustaba que fingiera de esa forma, infantil o no Fliqpy estaba regañando al mayor de una manera poco común.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Flippy cuando por fin lo soltó, frotándose una mejilla "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Sus mejillas ardían y se habían puesto rojas.

"No me gustaba" Refunfuñó desviando la mirada a un lado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó todavíafrotándose la mejilla.

"¡No me gusto que fueras falso!" Gritó, estaba teniendo un berrinche, lo sabía, debía mantener la compostura, actuaba irracionalmente, no debía dejar que algo así lo afectara "¡Todos me miran con falsa amabilidad en los ojos!" Su voz se estaba haciendo aguda, no podía parar "¡Tú... eres diferente" Sus ojos picaban, porque le estaba tomando demasiada importancia "¡No quiero que tú me mientas!" Claramente le mintió cuando dijo que no era nada "Me gustaría saber que te molesta. No quiero..." Sollozó "...que me mientas, porque siempre todos dicen una cosa, pero terminan dejándome solo"

_'Basta, detente, esto es debilidad, no puedes ser tan patético, detente' _Se gritó a sí mismo internamente.

Con rabia se limpió los ojos, ¿cómo podía estar llorando? aunque fuera muy poco y las lágrimas no se atrevieran a salir, no le importó si se lastimó la cara rasguñándose un poco, pero aunque se deshizo de ellas, le molestaba más que aparecían nuevas remplazando a las otras, gruñó, lo peor de todo era que lloraba enfrente de Flippy, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lloró esos días se habían quedado muy atrás, pero ¿por qué tenía que suceder después de tanto tiempo específicamente frente al otro?, ¿o sería qué se sentía tan insignificante porque lloraba por una razón tan estúpida como esa?.

Flippy se sorprendió y asustó lo suficiente, solo había sido un acto inocente para que no se preocupara, ahora había hecho un desastre, se sentía terrible al verlo llorar, ni una lágrima había visto caer de sus ojos, ni estando en el dolor, ¿tan malo fue lo que hizo?

Para ser seco y distante, era bastante franco, sin contar que parecía no saber cómo manejar sus emociones.

Eso era, no sabía cómo controlarse ni cómo manejar sus sentimientos o emociones.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" Murmuraba Fliqpy para sus adentros aunque en voz alta, eso debía ser lo más cercano a la vergüenza, que más quería que salir corriendo, pero eso sería tan cobarde de su parte, se debatía entre quedarse y arreglar las cosas o eludirlas, no entendía bien, porque se sentía tan mal después de todo eso.

¿Qué pensaría Flippy de él?..., ¿por qué le importaba lo que pensara?... se estaba hartando de las preguntas, había demasiadas sin respuesta.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no obstante esa tristeza se detuvo abruptamente, cesó con el entendimiento definitivo de que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, como cada vez que se sentía así de mal comenzaba a darle pequeños ataques de ansiedad compulsiva, una destructiva y como lo que tenía más cerca olvidándose de la otra persona que le hacía compañía era sí mismo, indiscretamente comenzó a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, como automutilación.

Ignorando eso porque Flippy no lo sabía sonrió con cariño, pero con una sonrisa autentica de amabilidad, era encantador como le tomaba demasiada importancia a una cosa así, su forma de ver el mundo era tan diferente, se entristeció consigo mismo por alterar su pequeño mundo, tenía que compensarlo, los niños siempre necesitan afecto aunque sea un abrazo es muy importante, era nuevo en el tema, pero no era difícil adivinarlo.

El cabello de Fliqpy cubría sus ojos, si no hubiera sido por eso el mayor habría visto la viva imagen del comiendo del desquicio en esos ojos sin capacidad para sentir empatía.

El oji-verde tocó el hombro de Fliqpy, al contacto se retiró de inmediato, no lo tocó de nuevo, no tenía caso si no lo permita, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras algo se formulaba en su mente, ya estaba averiguando como poder tratar con Fliqpy, se quitó la boina y se la puso a él.

La distracción ayudó a que Fliqpy se calmara, preguntándose de que se trataba, había algo en su cabeza que cubría sus ojos, Flippy acomodo la boina que era un poco grande para el oji-amarillo.

"No voy a mentir" Le aseguró con alegría en los labios.

Esa sonrisa, lo único que quería ver era a Flippy ser feliz, apretó los labios conteniendo sus impulsos.

"Así que no estés triste" Tocó el rostro de Fliqpy con una mano limpiando con el pulgar el rastro de la única lagrima salada, hizo lo mismo con la otra mejilla aunque no había nada en esta disfrutando la suavidad de la piel, siendo lo más delicado posible, el rostro de porcelana era demasiado bonito como para mancharse por esa tristeza.

"Tú... eres el que... no debe de estar triste" Murmuró Fliqpy que se estaba tranquilizando.

¿Fliqpy estaba preocupado por cómo se sentía?, el corazón de Flippy se derritió, era sorprendente como ese pequeño que no parecía querer a nadie tomaba más en cuenta eso que muchas personas que conocía.

Se dijo no acercarse demasiado, pero no pudo evitar querer consolarlo, se agachó y lo tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos, lo abrazaba con fuerza, pensando que era la cosita más tierna que había visto.

"¿Qué... qué haces?" Protestó nervioso forcejeando por liberarse.

"Lo que parece, te abrazo" Se sentía un poco tonto diciéndolo en voz alta, pero aun así no quiso soltarlo.

"¡No me abrases!" Gruñó queriendo que lo soltara "¡Que te quites!, ¡no oyes!" Empujaba al otro pero no funcionaba, ya tenía esa venita roja apareciendo en la sien.

Ese pequeño cuerpo con fuerzas limitadas no podía hacer nada en contra del mayor, Fliqpy se quedó inmóvil por un momento procesando que hacer y como librarse de él.

Fácilmente Flippy lo podía rodear con los brazos, era grande, era un adulto, se sentía protector, fuerte, seguro, era extraño, todo lo contrario a lo que se sentía todo lo que fue su vida, eso parecía quedar muy lejano, aunque fuera raro no decía que no fuera bueno, lo disfrutó por un momento, se sentía muy bien ser abrazado, quería hacer lo mismo por Flippy, que él también se sintiera bien como se sentía el oji-amarillo en ese instante, pero su dignidad ya se sentía por los suelos no deseaba caer más bajo.

Sus manos tomaron la camiseta negra arrugando la tela, su rostro quedaba cerca del cuello de Flippy cuando se acercó más al pecho y dejo apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro, era agradable... muy agradable.

_'¿Pero qué hago?, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?'_ Se gritó.

Se quedó en silencio, algo cálido y húmedo que se sentían entre sus cabellos lo hizo reaccionar, si quería parecer fuerte ya había sido suficiente, pero algo le decía que no, no todavía.

Después de un rato, empujó el pecho de Flippy, pidiéndole que lo soltara.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" Interrogó Flippy, sonriendo con suavidad, estaba feliz de que verlo mejor.

Fliqpy no contestó, quería esconder su sonrojo, en vez de ello agachó la cabeza y la boina se deslizó hacia adelante en consecuencia.

"Ten cuidado" Flippy la sostuvo antes de que cayera de su cabeza riendo un poco, le divertía lo grande que le quedaba " No querrás perderla" La sonrisa en su rostro insinuaba algo.

Fliqpy quiso quitársela para devolverla, pero el mayor lo impidió, no lo dijo con palabras una sola mirada bastó, era un regalo, no la quería devuelta, podía quedársela si quería. El menor lo miró con atención por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada al suelo, su cara se sentía nuevamente caliente, ¿qué era eso?, tenía más ganas de salir corriendo en ese momento que antes, ya acomodada en su cabeza haló hacia abajo de dos lados opuestos en la boina con ambas manos, quizás sería suficientemente grande para cubrirle la cabeza por completo, aunque sabía que era imposible, se sintió más estúpido por intentarlo.

"Gra... Gracias" Susurró.

"De nada" Sonrió más amplio "Fliqpy... hace un momento..." Quería aclarar unas cosas, pero el aludido lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué cosa?" Fue indiferente.

Flippy entendió, aunque insistiera el otro no hablaría sobre el tema, la solución que encontró fue pretender que nada había pasado, nunca admitiría que casi lloro y no lo volvería a hacer, sin importar que.

CONTINUA…


	6. Quinto día

Nota: La pubertad, las hormonas.

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy _

_Quinto día_

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Flippy.

Hacía un segundo el mayor le arrojó algo al rostro, que consiguió atrapar por muy poco antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Un uniforme" Contestó poniéndose frente a Flippy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su rostro no reflejaba expresión "Tu ropa o los trapos que llevas puestos son un asco y además no te quedan"

Flippy echó un vistazo a sí mismo, su camiseta estaba rota, alguna vez había sido blanca pero ahora era gris, sus pantalones verdes que parecían más unos pescadores tenían agujeros por todos lados, uno en especial donde estaba el bolsillo trasero del lado derecho mostraba buen pedazo de su ropa interior, se ruborizó cubriendo el agujero que no había visto.

_'Apenas lo nota'_ Pensó Fliqpy suspirando y pidiendo paciencia que no tenía.

El soldado le dio ropa limpia, una chaqueta y pantalones verdes con estampado militar y una camiseta negra de manga corta junto con botas también negras, un conjunto idéntico al que llevaba puesto.

"Esto es tuyo ¿no?" Le preguntó solo por curiosidad, aunque ya había empezado a quitarse la camiseta.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Respondió con sarcasmo.

"Gracias" Le agradeció Flippy con una sonrisa y la camiseta negra ya puesta "Pero me queda grande" Hizo una demostración halando la tela y mostrando los centímetros de esta excesiva.

"Yo no tengo ropa para niños, si no la quieres quítatela" Extendió la mano para que se la devolviera.

Por lo que había notado el mayor, Flippy crecía mucho de la noche a la mañana, le pareció buena idea darle algo que usar, pero como parecía despreciar su gesto no le importaba dejarlo desnudo.

"¡No!, si la quiero" Se negó a devolverla dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de la mano, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando miró la chaqueta "Me gusta, además es tuya"

Aunque lo negara Fliqpy había sido amable al darle algo que vestir, claro que no lo rechazaría, esa ropa era importante porque el mayor estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Flippy había notado que el otro peli-verde ya no lo trataba tan mal, pero tampoco excelente, decentemente era suficiente, pero el menor no quería eso, quería que lo viera como su igual, sin embargo le faltaba un largo camino para conseguirlo.

Terminó de vestirse aunque se había apartado para no sentir la mirada de Fliqpy sobre él, extrañamente era incómodo y lo avergonzaba, además no podía dejar de lado el sueño que tuvo durante la noche, que lo hacía sentir más que incómodo.

_'Idiota' _Pensó Fliqpy al verlo batallar con las mangas y el pantalón por lo largo que eran, casi tenía la tentación de golpearse en la frente con la palma de la mano para sacar la frustración que sentía al verlo, pero no lo hizo en vez de ello pellizcó el puente de su nariz con los dedos apretando un poco los dientes.

Resignado se acercó y lo ayudó a vestirse haciendo un dobladillo en las mangas y el pantalón, ¡así de fácil!

"Gracias" Ese sentimiento de vergüenza se hacía más grande.

"Ya deja de estarme agradeciendo" Gruñó Fliqpy, solo Dios sabía si también podía anudarse las botas, también lo ayudó con eso de paso para que no lo molestara después pidiéndoselo.

Mientras ataba las agujetas miró de soslayo al niño, ¿era su imaginación o veía una versión más joven de sí mismo con ese traje militar?

Las bostas le quedaban igual de grandes, le tomaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero antes de eso, intentó caminar y en su primer intento tropezó, para su suerte cayó contra el pecho de Fliqpy que aún estaba cerca en ese momento y lo atrapó antes de que terminara en suelo.

El mayor pensó algo como _'torpe' _y Flippy sintió un dolor de estómago que no había sentido antes, era incomodo, pero no doloroso, parecido a los calambres, aparte de eso, se puso nervioso sin razón, quería decir algo, pero su lengua estaba echa un nudo, Fliqpy lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio porque Flippy no había podido mover un musculo, el rostro del mayor era inexpresivo mientras veía la mirada del menor perdida, ¿qué estaba pensando ese mocoso?

"¡Despierta!" Golpeó la mejilla llamando su atención.

"¿Eh?" El oji-verde regresó a la realidad, hubiera preferido que eso no sucediera.

El rostro de Fliqpy estaba demasiado cerca escaneando con detalle el del pequeño, mirándolo interrogante, el corazón del oji-verde dio un brinco contra el pecho, tragó apenas recobrando la compostura y acomodándose la ropa.

"Bien" Suspiró el oji-amarillo, no tenía remedio el otro.

Era torpe, a veces descuidado y despistado, no entendía como no le había cortado la cabeza ya.

"¿Fliqpy...?" Dijo con timidez.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Nadie..., nadie vive aquí contigo?"

"¿Acaso has visto a alguien más en todos estos días?" Repuso levantando una ceja.

"No..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Sí, pero no eh vivido mucho tiempo contigo, no lo sé"

Fliqpy suspiró, necesitaba tener paciencia, mucha paciencia, aunque resultaba ser más fácil con ese niño que con el resto de la gente,_ 'suertudo'_.

"Yo vivo solo, no tengo familia y en el caso de que la tuviera, nadie viviría conmigo de todas formas" Aunque bastante franco, el soldado fue estoico con su expresión y voz, esa mirada aguda que siempre brillaba con fiereza estaba apagada con una sombra algo triste, pero le daba igual así que se encogió de hombros olvidando eso.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto el oji-verde con inocencia.

"¿Cómo que por qué?..." Preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué no querrían vivir contigo?, a mí me gusta estar aquí, eres muy amable"

Flippy era la primera persona en decirle que le agradaba su compañía, ese niño era tonto, no escuchaba la voz de la razón, no le hacía caso a su instinto que le advertía de peligro.

Permaneció serio, _'ese... ese mocoso... es el más desesperante, crédulo, despistado y... y... ¡agg!, ¿por qué me molesta tanto?_' pero no se podía enojar como le hubiera gustado.

"Porque... ya te imaginarás, no hay nadie en toda la ciudad que no tenga miedo a que le pueda hacer daño" Fliqpy se dejó caer en un sillón con aire perezoso.

"Eso..."

"¡Cállate mocoso!" Lo interrumpió "Sabes que lo digo es muy cierto, sino pregúntale a tu mano" Se acomodó aún más en el sillón subiendo los pies al descansabrazos.

Flippy aún seguía de pie mirándolo como sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta junto con un encendedor y uno de los palillos blancos de la cajetilla.

"Fumar es malo"

"¿Y?" Fliqpy lo fulminó brevemente con la mirada aguda para después ignorarlo por completo.

Delante de Flippy se puso a fumar ahí recostado en el sillón, éste veía el humo salir arrugando la nariz en asco.

"Huele mal" Se quejó.

Malosamente el mayor respiró un poco del humo y luego lo exhaló echándoselo en la cara.

"El humo huele a humo" Se soltó riendo "Si tienes un problema, largo de aquí, ve y toma aire fresco afuera" Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando agrego algo más "Y te quedas allá, no se te olvide" Seguía riéndose.

Ofendido y molesto, no quería hacer lo que mayor le dijo, aunque no le agradara el olor se quedó ahí sentándose cerca con los brazos cruzados disgustado.

"¿Qué haces ahí como bobo?, ¿qué no te ibas?" Seguía burlándose.

"No" Hizo un puchero.

Después de un momento en donde se estaba aburriendo dentro de ese fastidioso silencio, se le ocurrió entretenerse molestando a Flippy por un rato.

"¿Quieres uno?" Le ofreció un cigarrillo sacudiendo un poco la caja como insinuación.

"No, no quiero" Respondió indignado.

"¿Seguro?, de todos modos te estas respirando uno estando aquí, fuma uno como debería ser en todo caso"

Tal como esperaba Flippy se molestó más negando a responderle y mirarlo.

"Que terco eres" Le arrojó el encendedor y uno de los palillos blancos que cayó en su regazo.

"No quiero fumar" Suspirando Flippy se puso de pie para devolverle el encendedor y dejar el cigarro en la cajetilla. Quizás si era mejor estar afuera.

Salió al jardín y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que crecía junto a la casa, no tenía sueño por lo que se quedó en ese lugar perdiendo el tiempo despierto, entreteniéndose en despedazar un par de hojas del mismo árbol que había esparcidas por el suelo. Habrían pasado como diez minutos, hasta que ese aburrimiento se vio interrumpido.

"¿Qué haces allí?, no tienes calor" De inmediato Flippy sintió la cubeta de agua fría cayéndole encima.

"¡Ahh..., ah... tú!... ¿cuándo?" Dando un brinco estaba de pie con el agua chorreando de su ropa al suelo.

"Hace rato" Respondió apático "Yo ya terminé y vine a ver a donde te fuiste, por cierto que aburrido estar trozando hojitas" Señaló el montón bajo sus pies.

Lo que no mencionó fue que después de disfrutar esos diez minutos de ocio no encontraba a Flippy por ninguna parte, lleno de alegría por creer que finalmente se había largado su dicha se desplomó al verlo sentado afuera, después de eso tomó una cubeta del jardín llenándola con agua y ahora su pequeña víctima estaba de pie frente a él, empapado.

Flippy no lo había escuchado acercarse, menos lo notó cuando se encontró a su lado hasta que lo mojó con el agua.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó con un tonito agudo, sobrecogido por lo que le hizo.

Empezó a secarse inútilmente escurriendo sus ropas con las manos, se las acababa de dar y ahora se las tendría que quitar para que se secaran, no era justo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una ducha?" Sonreía arrogante Fliqpy con algo en mente y se notaba tras esos ojos amarillos calculadores.

"Ayer" El pequeño intentaba mantener su calma y no enojarse "¿Por qué me mojaste?"

"Pero si estabas sucio, deberías tomar otro" Seguía sin responderle evadiendo el tema.

Flippy lo miró incrédulo. Ahora si estaba siendo amable, era sospechoso, no veía nada de buenas intenciones en las palabras del otro.

"No e querido" Se negó.

"Tsk" Fliqpy tronó la lengua ahora resultaba que no era ningún incrédulo "Después no te quejes de que la ducha está ocupada quédate aquí mojado, yo voy a tomar una" Dicho eso se marchó dándole la espalda al menor.

Que tonto era, si se quedaba así se enfermaría, pero pensándolo... el otro estaría dentro de la ducha, aprovecharía ese tiempo para secar la ropa bajo el sol y durante ese rato no se sentiría apenado o preocupado de que Fliqpy lo pudiera ver.

Con la ropa colgada en una rama tomaría por lo menos una hora y quizás aún estarían húmedas por otro rato, pero no importaba, aprovecharía cada segundo, lo que le quedaba era esperar sentado junto al árbol sobre una piedra.

Qué vergüenza podía pasar si la casa estaba apartada, muy lejos de otras personas, lo sabía porque no había visto a nadie acercarse y solo se alcanzaba a ver arboles hasta donde llegaba su vista, pero aun así por nada quiso quitarse el pantalón.

"¡Ten!" Escuchó un grito y luego sintió un golpe en la nuca con algo suave "También ponte eso" La risa inconfundible de Fliqpy lo acompañó.

_'¿Qué no se supone que estaba tomando una ducha?'_ Se sintió avergonzado, su rostro se tornó tan rojo como una manzana.

Viendo lo que lo golpeó y arrojó el mayor, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, las mismas llamas del infierno se lo comían porque así lo sentí, era un paquete de ropa interior nueva, unos bóxers negros para ser precisos.

"¿Y bien?"

"¡AAH!" Flippy gritó del susto.

De nuevo Fliqpy apareció por detrás sin que se percatara de cuando se acercó y cuánto tiempo había estado ahí de pie. No sabía que decir, permaneció de pie casi temblando sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

"Estas muy rojo" Fliqpy se soltó riendo con fuerza al verlo por fin de frente.

"T-Tú..." Tartamudeo.

"¿Yo qué?" No podía parar de reír cruel "Te los doy porque los tuyos también te quedan pequeños"

"¡No es cierto! ¡No digas eso en voz alta!" Le gritó Flippy queriendo que se callara, no quería escuchar que lo dijera.

"Como quieras" Sonrió con malicia más que con diversión.

El oji-verde solo llevaba puesto su pantalón que al quedarle grande caía un poco más abajo de la cadera mostrando el bóxer gris y el oji-amarillo ya no llevaba consigo la chaqueta ni la camiseta.

"Lo diré más cerca para que no se escuche en voz alta" Fliqpy se había inclinado para susurrarle al oído con tono algo macabro y la sedosidad que no esperaba del miedo que intentaba dar "Considéralo un regalo puramente de buena voluntad por esta ocasión"

Al darse cuenta los dos de la cercanía de sus pechos, el ritmo cardíaco de Flippy se aceleró aunque de diferente forma a como se sentía cuando se avergonzaba, a lo que no supo cómo reaccionar, diferente tipo de pena era la que sentía, tan extraña que no sabía cómo explicarla, estaba seguro de no haber sentido antes una parecida. Fliqpy lo miró de arriba a abajo fijándose en su figura, no recordaba que el mocoso estuviera tan bien formado, incluso ya empezando a notarse los músculos, ese ya no era el debilucho cuerpo de un niño sino el de un adolescente... Su mente se iluminó, ese mocoso ya no era más un crió escuálid_o, 'pero ¿qué paso aquí?'_ El mayor abrió los ojos con asombro preguntándose aquello.

Comparando la altura aún estaban disparejos, pero si había crecido bastante, porque no se dio cuenta antes.

Flippy no resistía más, comenzando con las cosquillas que sintió cuando el mayor había hablado susurrando al oído, continuando con los escalofríos que recorrían su piel, para terminar con la igual cercanía del rostro como la de los cuerpos. Había tenido esa idea tan rara desde la mañana, podría decirse desde que despertó después de haber tenido un sueño incluso más raro, esa timidez que creyó no permitirle mover ningún musculo quedó en alguna parte, para su sorpresa se encontró a sí mismo rodeando el cuello de Fliqpy con sus brazos, pero no fue ahí donde se detuvo, increíblemente y sintiéndose como si no fuera él mismo, eliminó más distancia mientras el otro solo miraba con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad. Todo fue tan rápido que el tiempo regreso a la normalidad solo cuando se dieron cuenta que sus labios se tocaron. Flippy estaba besando a Fliqpy, cuando éste primero se percató de su acción impulsiva, abrió los ojos topándose con los de color amarillo igualmente abiertos y con una expresión que no podría decirse que era enfado.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?, lo besó no podía retroceder, de hecho lo seguía besando porque no había podido despegar sus labios.

_'Al diablo todo'_ Definitivamente Flippy estaba siendo influenciado por el comportamiento de Fliqpy. No se movió un solo milímetro, podría arrepentirse más después, con sus brazos aún por detrás del cuello se dijo no soltarlo y comenzó a besarlo un poco más moviendo los labios con una lentitud infinita.

No se vio a sí mismo en ningún momento haciendo aquello, aunque sentía un apego inusual por el mayor, jamás pensó en algo así, ¿qué había diferente ese día?, ¿qué cosa no lo hizo pensar correctamente, ¿por qué de repente le gustó verlo sin camiseta?, más que antes y sin poder resistirse.

Esos labios que no esperaba que fueran suaves lo tomaron por sorpresa, no correspondió su beso, pero por lo menos le gusto que se movieran, ese gusto duró muy poco hasta que Fliqpy lo mordió, mordió su labio superior clavando los afilados colmillos que tenía hasta perforar la piel y hacerlo sangrar, con toda intención y nada de cuidado, pero por más que le dolió lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta, reteniéndolo en ese lugar superando el dolor, presionó sus labios con fuerza aunque manchó su boca con sangre, no había cosa que quisiera más.

Fliqpy fue amable con él, estaba en deuda con él, lo cuidó, desapareció esa soledad que sentía, le dio consejos y aunque éste no lo admita, se preocupaba.

Y aunque su amor fuera uno sádico y sanguinario, podía decirse así mismo masoquista, porque le estaba gustando demasiado ese doloroso beso.

Fliqpy que no podía creer que hacía ese maldito mocoso, lo primeo que se le ocurrió fue morderlo, literalmente era el recurso que tenía más cerca, luego al ver que no se quitaba quiso empujarlo, poniendo sus manos sobre ese pecho desnudo, se arrepintió, olvidó ese pequeño detalle, se retractó más cuando sintió que esos labios se hacían hambrientos, lo sabía porque conocía ese sentimiento de siempre querer más y podía verlo en esos ojos verde entreabiertos que lo miraban, de soslayo también podía ver ese sonrojo en el rostro del menor.

El sabor de la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por su boca llegando a la lengua donde pudo degustarlo, de ahí en más no estuvo seguro de que hacía, el sabor le fascinaba, le encantaba, simplemente delicioso, en esencia el mismo que había probado incontables veces, pero diferente porque parecía ser el mejor de entre todos, pero aun así seguía empujándolo hasta que decidió usar sufriente fuerza, lo que fue un error, Flippy no quiso soltarlo por lo que cuando se cayó por el empujón también se llevó consigo a Fliqpy el que terminó tumbado sobre él, más de la sangre entró en la boca del mayor porque no solo había perforando la piel, sino que rasgo muy bien ese labio que había mordido.

Con la caída el pobre de Flippy por fin pudo reaccionar soltándolo y viendo con horror hasta donde su inconsciente había llegado, había dolido la herida del labio, pero no esperaba a ver la sangre corriendo por los labios del mayor y toda su boca con ese sabor que detestaba, menos esperó lo que pasó después, de no haber sido que ya tenía el labio abierto el puñetazo que recibió en el rostro lo hubiera abierto de cualquier forma.

Sin saber qué hacer, la emoción primaria que siempre le ayudaba a resolver las dificultades era el enojo, a Fliqpy no le remordió golpear a Flippy y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no fuera que de entre toda esa espesa confusión dentro de su mente algo se estaba aclarando.

"¡Tu mocoso!" Rugió tomándolo de cuello con ambas manos "¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasó?" Aplicando un poco de presión sus intenciones de ahorcarlo eran muy evidentes.

"No lo sé" Como no podía respirar al terminar de hablar tosió un poco, sin contar que el sabor de la sangre le daba ganas de vomitar.

Flippy comenzó a llorar sin razón, empezaba a sentirse mal, nuca creyó que lo que hizo estuviera bien, pero solo lo hizo de repente sin consentimiento de la razón o el juicio.

Había despertado esa mañana y solo podía recordar esos ojos de encantador color amarillo viéndolo con algún tipo de bondad y un par de labios que lo habían estado besando con algo de dulzura, había sido tan real que no se explicaba cómo pudo negarse a eso en su sueño, pensó en las razones que tenía para negarse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaría que sucediera, que le gustaría tener sus labios acariciando los del otro, siempre habían sido tentadores junto con ese cuerpo tan bien formado, pero tampoco entendía como se atrevió, en un momento dejó de pensar al sentir su cuerpo tan caliente y después todo ya estaba hecho y no podría arrepentirse.

"¡Maldito!" Fliqpy gritó dejando que la ira manejada por el todo lo complicado "Esa es tu respuesta para todo, ¡¿qué no sabes decir otra cosa?!" Más de su fuerza y su peso se ejercía sobre ese cuello que fácilmente podía rodear con las dos manos.

"Es... la verdad" Tosió "No lo sé" Aún seguía llorando. No pudo decir más porque estaba mareándose por la falta de aire.

Por su parte el mayor sabía que le quedaba un escaso minuto, durante ese escaso minuto que quedaba miraba a Flippy toser y llorar, pero no luchar por quitarse, lo hacía enfurecer más, ¿por qué no intentaba algo?

Creyó que intentaría algo cuando levantó un brazo y acercó la mano a su rostro.

"Yo... te quiero Fliqpy" Articuló lo más claro posible mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y acarició la mejilla con sus temblorosos dedos antes de desmayarse.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy _

_Quinto día_

"Buenos días" Saludó el mayor cuando se topó al menor ya despierto y esperándolo en la sala de su casa.

Otra cosa interesante de ese niño que lo sorprendía era que todas las mañana cuando despertaba y terminaba de vestirse e iba a despertar al otro, encontraba que ya no estaba dormido como esperaría a esas horas del día.

"Buenos" Le respondió. Mucho más cortes que días anteriores.

"¿No tienes sueño?"

"No, ya estoy acostumbrado" Sabía en qué pensaba.

"¿Enserio...?" Lo decía para sí con algo en mente "Estas acostumbrado... ¿y por qué tienes que levantarte tan temprano?" En ocasiones Fliqpy no le respondía de buena gana, pero teniendo una conversación podía sacar algo de información útil.

"Por nada, despierto a esa hora y ya, aunque ahora eso parece algo productivo" _'Paso más tiempo contigo' _Pensó, pero no lo dijo.

La idea lo apenaba, disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía del mayor, demasiado para su bien.

A diferencia del resto de los días esa mañana la sintió diferente, cuando el mayor caminó pasando a su lado, en lo que más prestó atención fue en su figura y su paso algo agraciado, ¿qué era diferente?

Flippy entró a la cocina y Fliqpy lo siguió con la vista, prestando atención a cada detalle y dentro de sus mismos pensamientos sentía su corazón aunque a ritmo normal golpear su pecho fuertemente.

No entendía de qué trataba esa sensación, pero fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba.

"¡Fliqpy!" Lo llamó el otro con un tono alegre desde la cocina "¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

El aludido estaba tan distraído que no lo escuchó, solo lo vio acercarse y eso fue lo que lo sacó de su enfrascamiento. De pie frente a él y con una sonrisa brillante esperaba a que le respondiera. Esa sonrisa alegre que buscaba salir de sufrimientos era su perdición, verla lo hizo sentir peor, su ritmo cardíaco que era normal se aceleró, pero ahora no solo se fijó únicamente en la sonrisa prestó su atención a los labios que la formaban, unos suaves y aparentemente deliciosos...

_'¿Qué estoy pensando?'_ Se gritó.

Como Fliqpy no respondió a Flippy se le ocurrió algo mejor.

"¿Sabes cocinar?"

"¿Eh?" No escuchó bien la pregunta, pero aun así respondió "No"

"¿Te gustaría aprender?" Su sonrisa cambió a una que insinuaba algo.

"Mmm... no"

"¿Por qué?" Aunque fuera adulto lo dijo como puchero.

"No sé, no quiero"

"¿No quieres que te enseñe?"

Fliqpy lo pensó por un momento, puesto de esa forma sonaba más tentador, no tenía ningún interés en aprender a cocinar, pero si de esa forma pasaba más tiempo con Flippy era más interesante, su compañía era agradable y por eso le gustaba estar cerca, casi al punto en que le costaría mucho desaparecer de su lado.

"Está bien" Dijo fingiendo desgano.

Para parecer aún más desganado metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

"Ahí parado no vas a aprender nada" Lo sujetó de una muñeca "Ven" Se lo llevó consigo a la cocina.

Estaba feliz de que aceptara, lo dudó mucho, pero insistir tuvo sus resultados. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Flippy era cocinar y compartir ese gusto con Fliqpy lo volvía más placentero.

La mano que tomaba su muñeca se sentía cálida, esa mano que lo había llevado hasta esa casa contra su voluntad, pero quizás había sido la mejor cosa que le había ocurrido. Negó sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía pensar de esa forma, sonaba como si Flippy se hubiera convertido en lo más importante con lo que se topó, eso no podía ser, se burló de sí mismo y ese pensamiento descuidado.

La mano que lo sostenía se deslizó lentamente perdiendo su calor, algo picó dentro de su pecho e inconscientemente tomó de regreso la mano que quería soltarlo. Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal a su propia mano por su reacción.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Flippy inocentemente viendo paralizado y tenso al adolescente.

"No es nada" Giró a mirar la pared dando le espalda al mayor, estaba haciendo algo muy tonto empezándose a sentir extraño de nuevo.

Seguro de que la pena en su rostro se esfumó, regresó a poner su atención en el otro.

"¿Qué cocinaremos?" Preguntó para comenzar a hablar de cualquier cosa y distraerse.

Quería dejar de pensar en lo bien que sintió amoldarse su mano con la del otro.

"Galletas" Respondió alegre.

Los párpados del menor se entrecerraron convirtiéndose en una mirada fría y dura, junto con sus labios que formaban una línea inexpresiva.

"¿Enserio?" Cuestionó con incredulidad y sarcasmo "Eres un ex-militar que fue a la guerra y estas cocinando galletas"

"Y también soy una persona que le gusta la repostería" Contestó Flippy indiferente al tono "Y que le gusta comerla también, si no me ayudas no te doy ni una"

No le importaba no comer, pero quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia, con resignación dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Eres raro"

"Lo dice el chico al que le gusta jugar con cuchillos"

"Buen punto" Admitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer Fliqpy era mirar y pasarle los ingredientes a Flippy cuando éste se los pedía, la cosa no parecía tan mala después de que vio al supuesto cocinero mancharse con la harina.

"¿Seguro de lo que haces?" Preguntó burlón.

"Algo así, hoy estoy un poco torpe, las cosas se me resbalan de las manos" Compartió la broma sonriendo.

Una sonrisa sincera escapó de los labios de Fliqpy una pequeña a causa de lo contagiosa que era la del otro. Le encantaba mirarla, con solo eso se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

En sus sueños recordaba también esa sonrisa, dicha expresión acercarse cada vez más eliminado centímetros entre los dos hasta que era incómodo tenerla a cierta distancia, pero ¿qué con eso?

El sonido de bandejas y el horno regresó a la realidad al menor que se quedó mirando al mayor que lo hizo soltar un suspiro acalorado.

El cerebro de Fliqpy aún no podía entender su interés inusual en la apariencia y movimientos del otro peli-verde hasta que le empezó a importar un bledo eso, que le gustara o no, podía simplemente admirar la vista que cautivaba sus ojos.

"¿Estoy manchado?" Inesperadamente Flippy habló.

"¿Qué?" Sacó a Fliqpy del ensueño.

"Me miras tanto, ¿tengo manchada la ropa o la cara?" ¿Lo notó?, el oji-amarillo se sintió intranquilo, rápidamente busco una excusa.

"Sí" Mintió.

Rodeando la mesa llegó al otro lado donde estaba el ex-militar de pie, parte de su mentira era fingir quitar algo que no había.

Tentativamente levantó la mano para tocar el rostro, uso ese corto tiempo de un movimiento natural para sentir la curva del rostro bajo las yemas de sus dedos, prestando atención a la expresión del oji-verde comprobó que era un distraído que ni siquiera lo miraba directamente.

"No se quita" Lamió su pulgar, el que pasó por la mejilla donde antes había tocado.

Se detuvo un breve segundo pensando en lo que hacía, ¿enserio lo pensó siquiera?, su pulgar se deslizó por la suave mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios de Flippy, ahí fue cuando los ojos verdes le prestaron más atención, el digito recorrió la curva de los labios con moderada lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación que conseguía con hacer aquello, el mismo relamió sus labios un poco agrietados nada como la sedosidad de los del otro.

"¿Fliqpy?" Preguntó confundido.

Algo burbujeaba en el estómago de aludido, su cuerpo tenso repentinamente se relajó y con fluidez dio un paso hasta juntar su pecho con el otro más grande y se puso de puntillas.

Era una extraña sensación de euforia lo que recorría por las arterias con su corazón acelerado, si solo supiera que eran las hormonas de la estupidez lo que lo hacían actuar tan irracionalmente se hubiera detenido a pensarlo dos veces.

Había un aire de Déjà vu dentro de lo que hacía, pero uno que apenas alcanzaba a percibir dentro de sus pensamientos que frenaron de golpe.

Su rostro se acercó y antes de que en la boca ligeramente abierta de Flippy saliera sonido, pegó sus labios sin cuidado, jadeó con la cálida sensación de los pedazos suaves de carne contra los propios.

Ese fue el pequeño lapso de prueba, para saber y disfrutar de un primer roce, antes de que aplastara sus bocas y moliera con fuerza. Esa sonrisa era suya.

Flippy se tambaleó y quiso decir algo, oportunidad que tuvo la lengua para entrar en su boca.

No era su primer beso, pero sí uno tan salvaje y tan hambriento como ese, uno que quería dominar dentro de su boca y ganarle a su lengua, musculo que no oponía resistencia al sentir el sabor de Fliqpy, gimió con la constante privación del aire hasta que por fin pudo enfocar sus pensamientos en una acción coherente.

Flippy empujó a Fliqpy lejos de él, el sonrojo ardía en sus mejillas y la confusión predominaba en su mente junto con el reflejo de éste es sus ojos.

Fliqpy lo miró una última vez y salió por la entrada de la cocina hacia la puerta principal, la que también cruzo al exterior.

...

Fliqpy casi golpeaba su cabeza contra un árbol después de dejarse una marca roja de la palma de su mano en la frente, gruñéndose por ser un estúpido se alejó lo suficiente como para disfrutar la calmada soledad y pensar en silencio.

Se sentó en un tronco de un viejo árbol cortado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo con el codo recargado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, le dio una oportunidad de un minuto a la meditación.

¿Qué hizo?, obviamente besar a Flippy.

Sus labios hormiguearon en el calor recordando la nueva sensación de haberlos tenido por un momento, no era algo fácil de olvidar o alejar su atención.

"¿Por qué lo hice?" Se preguntó en voz alta frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo más fuerte.

No podía contestar, solo lo hizo, no había un porque o más bien no encontraba ese porque, solo la sensación molesta de querer otra oportunidad y la falta de deseos por impedir que volviera a suceder.

Algo así como una rabieta, o en realidad la frustración juvenil cegando su juicio, gritó, gruñó, maldijo, se haló del cabello y despeinó, no era bueno.

Un impulso incontrolable por sacar toda esa angustia, ira y frustración contra sí mismo de su cuerpo, retorció sus facciones en la viva imagen de la locura cuando en vez de estar gruñendo comenzó a reírse.

Era de nuevo ese emoción destructiva apoderándose de su cuerpo, quería dejar de pensar tanto, quería sentirse libre de preocupaciones, eso siempre pasaba cuando veía el color rojo, después todo era tranquilo con un silencio sepulcral, tan tranquilo, nuevamente soltó una risita.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, quería la tranquilidad, sus manos comprimieron ambos lados de su cabeza tirando de unos cuantos mechones más de cabello entre sus dedos.

En ese momento la boina sobre su cabeza cayó, como era un regalo muy nuevo olvidó que la llevaba puesta.

Dejó de sonreír y la tomó sosteniéndola entre sus manos, era un regalo de Flippy, el Flippy que había estado cuidando de él y preocupándose hasta el momento.

La puso de nuevo en su lugar y regresó a sentarse, aunque la cabeza le volara en mil pedazos tenía que solucionarlo, no tomaría el camino fácil de la masacre, ese que siempre uso para evadir sus problemas.

El aire otoñal era frío y las sombras de los arboles estaban creciendo como la tarde llegaba lentamente y cubría sus sombras con la puesta del sol, era frío, no demasiado, por ello un escalofrío erizó la piel de su cuerpo.

Durante toda la tarde el silbido del viento pasó cantándole a los oídos y recordándole que no debía entrar ese vacío mental, debía seguir pensando, pero no encontró nada. Dio vuelta tras vuelta el tema en su cabeza y nada.

Su hombro chocó sobre el enorme tronco al recostarse sin percatarlo y luego se quedó dormido de aburrimiento.

CONTINUA…


	7. Sexto día - Fliqpy

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy_

_Sexto día_

No fue el sol quien agitó sus dulces sueños o algún ruido inesperado que lo perturbara, fue el aire frío entrando por la venta que soplaba contra su piel erizándola, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que había estado durmiendo y ya era otro día.

Al primer momento cuando intentó moverse para cubrirse con el edredón de la cama no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo era muy pesado y sus ojos perezosos tampoco querían abrirse. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de algo también importante y que había pasado por alto cuando en realidad debía haber sido lo primero, estaba durmiendo sobre una cama.

Todos los día en que había habitado la casa de ese ex-soldado había estado durmiendo en el suelo o en un sillón, con más razones se esforzó por abrir los ojos para encontrarse mirando el techo blanco de la habitación.

Giró la cabeza, pero no había nadie durmiendo en el lado vacío de la cama, por un breve segundo en su mente había surgido la esperanza de que hubiera alguien haciéndole compañía, pero ese no era el caso, estaba solo.

Ya podía moverse mejor, levantando un brazo lo dejó caer después sobre el lado vacío de la cama, un vistazo más amplio al lugar, le había mostrado que en la habitación donde se encontraba no era otra más que la de Fliqpy, probablemente no debía haber otra cama en toda la casa. Su mano tentativamente tocó la almohada donde se suponía iría su cabeza.

Seguía sin entender que era el agujero que sentía sobre su estómago cada vez que pensaba en el otro peli-verde, había creído que estaba enfermándose, sin embargo esa sospecha fue descartada con rapidez. Estando tan cerca y a la vez lejos de la presencia del otro, ese agujero se sentía más pesado e incómodo mientras su mente tonteó con cosas sin sentido, queriéndose imaginar cómo sería despertar con el otro recostado en el lugar donde su mano descansaba, su gratitud había pasado a otra cosa sin darse cuenta.

Embriagándose con el aroma de las almohadas, un aroma fuerte y a la vez sutil, se arrulló entre inspiraciones quedándose dormido otra vez.

Soñaba con el aroma de galletas y unos ojos amarillos perdidos dentro de un sentimiento que no podía reconocer, aunque no sabía si estaba soñando realmente se sentía demasiado en uso de conciencia como para eso, su sueño continuaba con una sensación cálida en sus labios y luego nada, abrió los ojos encontrándose acostado de lado en el mismo lugar, pero ahora mirando por la ventana.

Tocó su boca, también recordaba otro sueño que tuvo donde pasó algo similar, pero ese estaba más cerca de un recuerdo que las invenciones de su mente cuando dormía, sus labios picaron intentando recobrar los fragmentos, la dura presión moliendo contra su boca, el inconfundible sabor de la sangre y como sus oídos podían escuchar su corazón en el pecho, sensaciones demasiado sub-realistas para ser creíble.

Quería seguir en la cama, pero más quería ir a ver al dueño de esa cama e ir a entrenar para cumplir con parte de su trato.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras separaba la cabeza de blanda superficie, lo primero que pensó extrañar sería el aroma, el perteneciente de tal era un ser arisco así que no podía tener esas oportunidades muy a menudo y tampoco estaba seguro de cuando volvería a dormir en una cama, pensándolo, ¿por qué estaba en la cama?

Sus piernas no fallaron cuando estuvo de pie, no se tambaleó aunque si perdió la vista de las cosas por un segundo, no notó que solo llevaba una camiseta negra que no era de él ni la misma del otro día y que un bóxer también negros eran la única prenda que le hacía compañía a la sencilla camiseta.

Buscó al otro individuo que vivía bajo ese techo, empezando donde creyó que lo encontraría, donde solía hacer ejercicio, pero no estaba, buscó en las demás habitaciones accesibles dentro de la casa, pero tampoco estaba dentro de ninguna, después de tanto buscar su estómago gruñó, no podía ir a la alacena y asaltarla, debía esperar por el otro, suspiró, ¿acaso lo estaría evitando?.

Mientras tanto el peli-verde con los ojos amarillos estaba sentado afuera junto a la puerta de la entrada principal bebiendo una cerveza y fumando lo que sería el segundo paquete de cigarrillos en ese día. Su mano no podía dejar de temblar y por eso no podía encenderlo, ni aun cuando sujetaba su mano con la segunda, muy cerca estuvo de quemarse la cara, pero por fin lo consiguió.

Otro tanto de pastillas calmantes que encontró por allí acompañaban a la cerveza. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero como se sentía no estaba bien, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar para saber qué era eso que no se sentía bien.

Era un tipo de inquietud estresante a la que no podía dar fin, lo intentaba, pero no podía, el desorden de su cabello y ropa arrugada eran pruebas de su esfuerzo, incluso tenía los cordones de una de sus botas desamarrados y no lo había notado.

Sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco si alguien no aparecía para decirle lo que estaba mal con él y es que desde que el mocoso lo besó había estado en ese estado lamentable y para sus pronósticos, así de mal y aún no llevaba las veinticuatro horas de un día completo.

No había razón para que estuviera así de intranquilo, pero... era muy confuso, le importaba muy poco eso, lo que lo alteraba tanto era el simple acto de no haber hecho nada, no lo molió a golpes, no lo siguió asfixiando después de darse cuenta de que se había desmayado, ¡no lo asesinó!

Pensaba que si tan solo lo hubiera matado desde que se lo topó, no se estaría lamentando de nada ahora, la peor parte era que no podía asesinarlo ya, odiaba admitirlo con cada gramo de su maldad, pero se había encariñado con ese mocoso, algo así como una mascota, nunca había tenido una por eso no sabía cómo se sentía apreciar la compañía de otro ser vivo, sentiría su perdida, regresaría a sentirse solo.

Entre más sacaba esas conclusiones, más estúpido se sentía por pensarlas porque eso no podía ser, ni como mascota le debería interesar.

El cigarrillo entre sus labios pronto se terminó, el viento se llevaba las cenizas y el humo con el borrando la mayoría de los rastros de los muchos que había fumado, ¡cáncer!, eso le importaría en unos años quizás.

"¡Fliqpy!" Lo llamó Flippy quien por fin lo encontró tocando por detrás el hombro del mayor.

Entre un grito y un gruñido profirió Fliqpy mientras daba un brinco del susto.

Se había asustado, no podía creerlo, sus reflejos estaban igualmente arruinados como su equilibrio mental.

Se quedó mirando al ya no tan pequeño adolescente sonreírle por lo gracioso que se había vistos y preguntarle en silencio que le pasaba.

Fliqpy empezaba a agitarse en el estrés, sin poder recuperar tan rápido la compostura como le gustaría, abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa, pero nada salía.

"¿Qué hora es?" Fue Flippy quien preguntó, no sabía cuántas horas había dormido, normalmente el mayor lo hubiera despertado con una patada en el trasero como todas las mañanas.

"Quien sabe" Espetó con frialdad.

Internamente dejo escapar aire con alivio, su persona había regresado a ser la misma o eso era lo que en realidad quería pretender, no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que poner una fachada a su personalidad, la agresividad era buena opción.

No sabía porque estaba tan enojado el oji-amarillo tan temprano, pero no quería provocarlo más.

"Fliqpy..."

"¿Te duele algo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tú responde" Ordenó.

"No" Negó con timidez.

El mayor se quedó pensando alrededor de un minuto, no era para que una persona pudiera estar fuera de la cama tan rápido y los hematomas que esperaba ver sobre la piel del cuello, no había ninguno y sus labios no parecían tener siquiera cicatrices.

El recuerdo del beso lo golpeó con fuerza, no era mojigato, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser el mocoso quien le diera ese beso?, gimió con el dolor de cabeza y luego esas palabras otra vez resonaban en su mente _'yo te quiero'_ el adolescente era tan estúpido como para decírselo y aun así le había gustado escucharlas, eran nuevas, interesantes, perturbadoras.

Le echó un último vistazo a la facha aparentemente sana de Flippy, verlo solo con el bóxer también le recordaba que cuando ocurrió no llevaba ninguna camiseta y también le había gustado ver el pecho desnudo, ya comenzaba a tener formar, pero una cosa muy distinta era el interés por sus avances, a sentir el calor de la piel y pensar lo bien que sentía el contacto con alguien más.

"Estás en ropa interior" Comentó con voz estoica.

Conociendo lo penoso que era el oji-verde conseguiría un buen sonrojo por parte de él a causa del comentaría, mínimo podía hacerlo sentir algo avergonzado.

Como esperaba después de mirarse, el rostro de Flippy adquirió un color parecido al de una fresa, para disgusto de Fliqpy por su mente cruzó que se veía mejor con ese color, mientras tanto el otro trató de ocultarse dentro de la casa buscando frenéticamente su pantalón por todas partes.

"Están lavados" Lo interrumpió en su búsqueda.

Flippy intentó esconderse de nuevo, pero el otro lo tomó del brazo cuando pasaba a su lado y lo empujó con brusquedad a un sillón para que se sentara.

"Quiero que me respondas" Quería ir directo al punto y terminar con su dolor de cabeza "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Fliqpy resopló, cruzado de brazos se acomodó frente a Flippy.

"Escucha porque no quiero repetirlo" Se agachó para estar cerca de esos oídos, fríos ojos amarillos se reunieron con los cálidos ojos verdes "¿Por qué hiciste lo... del... beso?" Dijo lentamente.

Flippy había pensado que fue un sueño, pero como salía de boca de Fliqpy no debía serlo, enrojeció más que antes con sus orejas también bañadas por el color.

"Yo... yo... yo..." Tartamudeó con rapidez y mucho nerviosismo, como explicarle que había sido algo imprevisto.

Pero pensándolo recordaba algunas veces que fantaseó con hacerlo durante todo ese día y quizás el anterior también, pero tampoco podía explicarse a sí mismo su repentino interés.

"Dilo" Ordenó con los diente apretados.

En la timidez Flippy se iba alejando arrastrando hacia atrás, aunque estaba acorralado en el sillón al mismo tiempo que Fliqpy se acercaba para presionarlo y hacer que se lo dijera.

Lo había hecho una vez y como no recordaba las consecuencias de lo que fue aquel beso la atmósfera diferente y la corta distancia no le dieron mucho en que pensar.

Si tan solo hubiera visto lo muy evidente, lo obvio que era lo que a punto estaba de ocurrir hubiera podido evitar ese otro beso.

Flippy sujetó la tela de la chaqueta de Fliqpy con ambas manos tirando hacia él, por la acción el mayor cayó sobre el otro, lo había sacado de equilibrio y los dos se deslizaron hasta que Flippy terminó de espaldas contra el largo sillón.

Sus brazos pronto terminaron alrededor del cuello en un estilo de llave para que no se soltara por más que lo intentara, al igual que las piernas que envolvieron la cintura, hizo eso por impulso no porque hubiera querido retenerlo.

Los labios de Flippy intensamente buscaron los de Fliqpy, era un beso muy, muy torpe y apresurado, pero poca relevancia tenía para el momento y lo poco que le importaba al menos enamorado.

Sus acciones improvisadas echas con rapidez elevaron su frenético pulso como aquella vez del día anterior y su respiración también se alteró, podría decirse que se sentía en el cielo con sus brazos _'abrazando'_ al mayor y todo el peso dificultando aún más su respiración.

Sentía sus labios quemarse con cada roce descuidado de los mismos, pero aún era un poco infeliz porque Fliqpy no hacía nada por corresponderle.

Con suficiente autocontrol, se alejó unos milímetros para suplicarle en susurros.

"Por favor" Era difícil entender que quería con solo eso.

Ojos verdes ensombrecidos por el miedo y el absoluto deseo miraron los ojos amarillos llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

Flippy no le dio a Fliqpy tiempo de seguir meditándolo y de entender los que esos ojos querían, lo que buscaban de él y lo que conseguirían, nuevamente sintió unos suaves labios contra los suyos y un escalofrió cruzó su espalda, quería seguir buscando respuestas de la amable mirada, pero Flippy ya tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose fundir entre caricias.

No entendía… no lo entendía y por eso se estaba enfadando, no se entendía ni a sí mismo por estarlo permitiendo. La húmeda punta de la lengua lamió con timidez entre los dos labios, Flippy no podía arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás, por lo menos intentó dar el primer paso con solo lamer la boca de Fiqpy, a éste primero le supo a tabaco y alcohol sin mucho esfuerzo se enteró de lo que debió haber estado haciendo esa mañana.

La boca se entreabría escaso centímetro que Flippy aprovechó incluso más.

Flippy era cálido, suave, una personalidad tierna y su beso era igual que él, sin querer seguir pensando mucho, al mayor se le ocurrió poder confrontarlo una vez que terminara, pero ¿cuánto se tomaría?, tentativamente también quería saber que se sentiría ser él quien tuviera sus labios moviéndose contra los del mocoso.

Se sintió enormemente feliz con la oportunidad que le dio el mayor incluso estaba sonriendo en su beso, aunque debía tener cuidado o le daría una mordida como la última vez. Se dejó disfrutar del interior húmedo saboreando lo más que podía hasta que el ex-soldado le autorizó más privilegio con la boca más abierta y el también queriendo tomar participación.

Ese beso inocente quedó atrás en remplazo de uno hambriento. El interior de la boca de Flippy era dulce, pero nada de cursilerías como que sabía a alguna fruta o algo por el estilo, únicamente no esperaba toparse con el gusto que le encontró.

Ahora estaba ahí besando al menor, olvidándose de hacerlo casi solo por el hecho de hacer, con su cuerpo reaccionando por él.

Cerró los ojos perdiéndose dentro de lo que se sentía bien, aunque no era muy consciente no dejaba de ser él, rápidamente quiso dominar el beso siendo más exigente.

Gimió en gusto con la lengua recorriendo cada rincón del interior de su boca. Era mejor que en sus sueños y los recuerdos del día anterior, no le importaba estarse sofocando a diferencia de que si perdía la consciencia ya no podría seguir disfrutando.

Lo generoso y cuidadoso no podía durarle mucho, cuando Flippy se forzó a separarse Fliqpy tomó el labio superior con los dientes y lo mordió, no tan mal como antes, pero le causó dolor al menor, una delicia de hormigueo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario lo hizo gemir de placer.

El sonido llegó a los oídos del oji-amarillo sacándolo de su embelesamiento. Estaba lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero sus jadeos eran la prueba de las caricias de sus labios.

Se alejó los más que pudo.

"¡Suéltame!" Le gritó en el puro oído.

"¡No!" Infantilmente se opuso a dejarlo ir y negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

Estaba convencido de que si consiguió un simple beso podría tener algo más, no sabía que quería, pero lo quería.

No era tonto como para no saber que sentía por el mayor era definitivo cariño por su persona, lo que no comprendía eran las reacciones de su cuerpo y esa inusual necesidad por tenerlo cerca.

"Mocoso, suéltame" Amenazó.

Como no quería quitarse, lo quitaría entonces.

Tiró desde atrás de los hombros y de la playera negra, pero no tenía palanca para usar mucha fuerza, lo sujetaba demasiado bien en contra de su conveniencia, la otra forma que se le ocurrió fue obligarlo a través del dolor.

Rasguñó con las uñas los hombros por debajo de la tela y la parte posterior del cuello, lo suficiente para la extracción de sangre. El húmedo calor mancho sus dedos y una sonrisa torció sus labios, había extrañado el penetrante olor de la sangre...

Se arrepintió de lo que hizo, no obstante en vez de haberlo soltado lo sujetó con más fuerza, sonidos que no sonaban como quejidos salían de su garganta y echándole un vistazo a lo que pensaría sería una mueca de dolor era un rostro sonrojado y ojos vidrioso con un oscurecimiento de lujuria.

Lo miró más extrañado y aún en duda repitió lo de antes rasguñando la espalda, estaba totalmente seguro de sentir el líquido carmesí manchando sus manos. Otro gemido salió de esa boca que muy pocas veces había besado alguien, acercándola al rostro frente al suyo para sumar otro a la corta lista y que únicamente todos habían sido para una sola persona, embobado pobremente se percató de los labios que volvían a rozar los propios.

"Te quiero" Como si esas palabras le hubieran dado una bofetada, Fliqpy intentó quitárselo con desesperación y un sonrojo avergonzado en las mejillas.

Terminó arañando y clavando las uñas en el resto de la espalda, odiaba que la camiseta no lo quejara lastimarlo como quería...

Seguía gimiendo con suavidad, no era tan doloroso como pensaría, esa confusión entre lo que se sentía bien y lo que no, tenía sus sentidos perdidos con un cosquilleo incesable más abajo de su vientre, donde se avergonzaba de solo pensar. Seguía insistiendo en besarlo.

El asesino no quiso pensar en lo que había contra su estómago ni saber de lo que se trataba, aunque lo sospechaba porque lo mismo le estaba sucediendo, el sonido ensordecedor que hacía su víctima taladraba sus oídos y era suficientemente mayor para saber que se estaba excitando y que los labios junto con el calor y los jadeos del menor no le ayudaban.

"Flippy sueltamente, no bromeo no quieres estar haciendo esto" Sus intentos de amenaza eran decrépitos, su voz sonaba más suave de lo normal y muy calmada.

"No" Soltó un maullido.

"¡Maldición!" Maldijo, sintiendo como la sangre circulando hacia el sur "¡Quítate!" Ladró.

Mordió los labios de aquel inocente, los que quedarían más amoratados de lo que ya estaban.

"No"

"¿Qué demonios quieres para que te quites?"

En ningún momento se le ocurrió sacar su cuchillo, si fuera una situación normal...

"Otro rato" Propuso sonriente el menor, le costaba mantener la sonrisa sin que fuera afectada por la molestia de su entrepierna distrayéndolo.

"Esta vez no lo diré una última vez, te quitas o no te haré algo muy lindo" Se concentró para que su voz fuera firme.

"No" Continuó negando.

Lo miró con enojo apretando los dientes, nunca creyó que le haría algo parecido al mocoso que se encontró días antes, pero él era Fliqpy, alguien quien no se tentaba el corazón.

Como pudo levantó la camiseta negra entre los dos, exponiendo la piel del estómago y parte del pecho.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido Flippy sintiendo las manos con guantes caminar por la piel y después tirar del boxeador hacia abajo o por lo menos lo más que podía, lo suficiente para liberar la dura erección del menor "No..." Se quejó antes de que un jadeo lo interrumpiera.

Sin cortesía alguna tomó el miembro envolviendo la circunferencia para una vez preso comenzar a mover la mano arriba y abajo.

La espalda de Flippy se arqueó soltando un jadeo y un grito entremezclado, como sus ojos se abrieron por la inesperada sensación placentera, su mirada se posó en el rostro de Fliqpy, éste portaba una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que encanto a los soñadores ojos olivo.

"Te dije que me soltaras"

Pequeñas lágrimas picaban en los irises verdes con sus facciones torcidas en una mueca algo triste, siguió negando con la cabeza en silencio.

Disgustado tronó la lengua el mayor, su mano atormentó al pequeño con su ritmo rápido y brusco, buscaba que la debilidad de sus músculos comenzando a afectarle, sonrió soltando una risa triunfante cuando sintió los brazos y piernas que lo sujetaban siendo más débiles, pero aún no lo suficiente como para soltarlo.

No esperaba el menor a que el supuesto maltrato por parte del militar fuera a sentirse tan bien como se sentía, su cuello, hombros y espalda, ardían en el dolor de sus propios movimientos al retorcerse en el placer, si supiera que estaba siendo un verdadero masoquista a manos de un sádico experto tal vez sentiría un poco de temor porque ese comportamiento destructivo se descontrolara o por el contrario sería lo mejor y lo más divertido.

El guante sin dedos era molesto y debía admitir que no le gustaba estarlo usando ni la idea de ensuciarlo, frenó todo movimiento ganado un quejido en protesta de Flippy.

"No, por favor" Le pidió más moviendo la cadera.

No eran el tipo de ruegos a los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, los motivos de súplica eran muy diferentes además del cómo se escuchaban, eso hizo a Fliqpy más emocionado. Encontraba divertido hacer a ese pequeño cuerpo temblar, hacerlo gritar, retórcerse, suplicar, cosas que conocía pero estas eran diferentes.

Su mal humor cambió a la diversión con tan solo haber escuchado esa pequeña suplica, cosa que también le desagradaba porque no tenía sentido, personas le habían rogado antes y el nuca las escuchaba porque no se detenía, esa era la incoherencia, pero ¿esta vez debería detenerse?

Arrancó el guante de su mano con los dientes, odiaba estar tan privado de espacio e inmovilizado.

Lo que cubría su mano no lo había dejado sentir lo verdaderamente caliente que era el muchacho, unos pocos minutos después Flippy se corrió manchando la mano junto con su vientre y las ropas del mayor, a la vez que gritaba con fuerza el nombre de quien quería.

Hubo un silencio de calma rodeándolos sin interrupción alguna que se deshiciera de la incomodidad ni la sordera en los oídos de ambos, esta fue desapareciendo lentamente al igual que la bruma mental del adolescente, aunque estuviera cansado con el cuerpo sudoroso y jadeando por recuperar el aire, no eran igual de vergonzoso como sentir el semen manchando la piel de su vientre. Inmediatamente soltó a esa persona cruel para cubrirse con las manos el rostro y ocultar su nítido sonrojo.

Fliqpy se quedó mirando su mano manchada de blanco, su mente y pensamiento se apagaron por ese, no se preguntó ¿qué había hecho ni por qué lo había hecho?

Con rapidez aflojó las piernas que rodeaban su cintura y de paso le quitó la ropa interior al mocoso tal como debía ser, prenda que terminó en alguna parte cercana y su mano manchada se dirigió a la incauta entrada del Flippy.

"¿Fliqpy?" Preguntó temeroso cerrando instintivamente las piernas que con fuerza fueron de nuevo abiertas.

El oji-verde no podía ver los ojos amarillos del otro, la sombra del flequillo los cubría, pero si podía ver la línea inexpresiva que formaban los labios.

Su cabeza cayó recostada en el sillón y su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida cuando sintió algo extraño entrar por donde nada debía. Se quejó mordiendo su mano para distraerlo de la cosa más rara que había experimentado hasta el momento, no era doloroso, pero hubiera preferido el dolor a lo extraño. Igualmente de raro fue el segundo y el tercer dedo que no hacían nada más que estirarlo sin causa de amabilidad hasta que por fin pudo suspirar de alivio cuando ya no los sintió atentar su virginidad.

Tranquilo cerró los ojos pensando que todo había pasado y que podría descansar...

"¡Ah!... Fliq…" Gritó con algo más grande que unos dedos entrando en él.

_'¡Me arrepiento!, me arrepiento!'_, meditaba, no quería dolor, era muy distinto a los rasguños o mordidas.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos tan rápido como lo sería un parpadeo, para encontrar el rostro de Fliqpy muy cerca del suyo, una sonrisa que muchos pensarían era aterradora, se dibujaba en su rostro, Flippy la había visto antes, pero le parecía y pensaba en ella como únicamente singular y llamativa. Observó los ojos amarillos que lo veían como predador tras su presa y lo atrapaban bajo ese encantador color.

El menor podía imaginar que estaba pasando, pero ¿cuándo había sido que el mayor consiguió estar fuera de su pantalón?, aunque todavía conservaba la playera y chaqueta.

Empujando más profundo Fliqpy pudo estar por completo en Flippy, gimiendo guturalmente disfrutaba de los placeres del sexo después de mucho tiempo sin él.

El oji-verde no podía diferenciar si era dolor o ¿qué?, pero se sentía lleno, demasiado para su comodidad, jadeó con el calor de nuevo inundando su cuerpo y el ritmo cardíaco regresando al latido acelerado, su virilidad hormigueaba otra vez y no podía evitar experimentar nueva excitación. Con el rostro tan cerca esperaba que se acercara para besarlo, pero eso no sucedió porque se desvió camino a su cuello, en ese lugar Fliqpy lo sostuvo con una mordida, incrustando los colmillos pronunciados y el resto de los dientes en la sensible piel, lo sujetó mientras comenzaba a mover la cadera.

Sus manos le sirvieron de apoyo sosteniéndose de los hombros mientras comenzaba a embestir con golpes rápidos, no le dio tiempo suficiente a Flippy de acostumbrarse a las molestias de la intromisión aunque eso no tuvo mucho significado para éste, la fricción de los nervios con los movimientos le mostró que podía disfrutar de la experiencia, de la misma forma la picadura de la mordida ya no le molestaba, irresistiblemente quería que se incrustaran más en la carne y le dieran más del placer que encontraba con la acción.

Las piernas que lo habían soltado regresaban a su lugar envolviendo la cadera, eso hizo que empujara más profundo y en un ángulo en él que no había embestido antes, una sacudida regreso a Flippy del dolor hacia el agrado sumergiéndolo en uno más intenso que viajó por toda su columna.

Le fascinó, lo deleitó, lo hizo perder su sentido de la realidad y enfrascó sus sentidos en un éxtasis de gozo y desorientación.

Cada golpe que le siguió igual o mejor, nada más que gemidos y jadeos salía de su boca a excepción de un nombre.

"¡Fliqpy!" Una mano llegó hasta los lacios cabellos enredando los dedos en estos.

Hasta el momento el aludido había dejado un camino de marcas en el cuello algunos sangrando otros no. La mano entre sus estómagos lo distrajo haciéndolo girar a mirar al otro.

Las embestidas sin sentido con la tremenda fuerza de Fliqpy lo tenían en su límite de la razón, porque dejando aparte la brutalidad con que era tratado, era todo lo que había estado queriendo esos días, ese perfume que se iba mezclando con el de su piel, el calor que jamás se le ocurriría compartir al mayor y los rosados labios que trató de probar levantando la cabeza.

No le importada otra cosa, siempre que pudiera tener esos labios para él, se sorprendió del pensamiento egoísta, algo no propio de él.

Sintiéndose como si fuera a explotar y desgastando el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca del mayor, un placer más intenso que el de antes lo alcanzó sacudiendo su cuerpo y derramando más líquido espeso entre ambos, su ensordecedor gemido quedó atrapado dentro de la boca del mayor quien también gimió de placer por los músculos de ese mocoso comprimiéndolo hasta el punto en que encontró su propia satisfacción, moviéndose unas pocas veces más, derramó su propia semilla dentro de Flippy.

Algo cansado aún pudo sostenerse sin caer sobre quien tenía debajo, gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y un fuerte aroma llenaba el aire, miró al otro mientras recuperaba el aliento con sus pensamiento por fin llegando en orden, las preguntas y el reproche fueron lo primero en llenar su mente nublada.

"¡Demonio!" Se quejó saliendo del muchacho.

Todavía no apartaba la vista de los ojos verdes que lo veían con un infinito cariño, aun después de haberle hecho aquello y una pequeña sonrisa florecía en los labios magullados.

Tampoco estaba tan cansado pero si atontado, agradecía todo ese ejercicio que había hecho, ese cansancio no se comparaba al de antes, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo levantarse apoyándose de los codos.

Buscó nuevamente los labios del mayor para poder regalarle un beso tierno, pero se le fueron negados con la mano de Fliqpy sobre su boca, un agarre nada dulce y muy despreciativo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" De los irises amarillos fluía enojo y mucha confusión.

No podía hablar si estaba impedido, de mala gana lo soltó.

"Darte un beso" Respondió cándido.

Fliqpy no sabía si suspirar por lo ignorante que era, golpearlo o gritarle, prefirió no hacer nada.

Eso había sido un arranque de lujuria e impulsos incluso si había sido con otro hombre o con el mocoso, de entre todos ¿por qué tenía que ser el peli-verde?, aunque lo prefería mil veces que a un cierto peli-azul.

No hizo nada, absolutamente nada, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie para recoger el desorden, Flippy lo miró preguntándose ¿qué estaba mal?

Fliqpy le arrojó la camiseta y la ropa interior para que se vistiera y él se fue a su habitación para ir por más ropa y meterse a dar un baño.

Solo necesitaba olvidarlo, no pasaría de nuevo por una primera simple razón, a él no le gustaba el chico, no definitivamente no le gustaba, ni le agradaba, ni lo apreciaba, nada de eso...

Si tuviera una opinión ajena que nada tuviera que ver con sus criterios, le diría que estaba negando el cariño que empezaba a tener por el otro peli-verde, sino fuera así a quien le negaba esos cambios y los sentimientos no hubiera seguido respirando como para haber tenido sexo con él.

El estrés lo volvía loco, quería echar a patadas al otro fuera de su casa, pero no se creía capaz, podía ponerle una mano encima, gritarle, insultarlo, pero no llegaba a terminar con esa vida y eso lo estaba estresando, tomaría una ducha, en la bañera o lo que fuera y se olvidaría de todo.

Ya en la habitación y con la ropa lista no esperaba encontrarse a Flippy asomándose por el marco de la puerta, y por lo que dejaba ver del cuerpo no llevaba nada de ropa, en esos ojos verdes lágrimas querían juntarse por el aspecto vidrioso que tenían, pero aún ninguna había caído.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó con la crueldad de la que se destacaba. Flippy enterró la vista en el suelo, algo que le pareció patético "Habla, ¿qué cosa quieres?" Exigió.

"Puedo... tomar una ducha contigo"

"No" Se dirigió directo en a la puerta y Flippy bloqueó su camino.

"¡Por favor!" Sonó más firme.

Aún no era lo suficientemente alto como para estar a la altura de Fliqpy aún le faltaban unos diez centímetros.

"No" Lo hizo a un lado.

El menor lo sujetó del brazo.

"Por favor"

Enojado, el mayor estampó a Flippy contra la pared presionando el cuello con el antebrazo, fácilmente podía asfixiarlo otra vez.

"¿Por qué no entiendes?" Siseó "No te quiero cerca, no te quiero ver" Lágrimas resbalaban del rostro enrojecido sutilmente por culpa de las palabras insensibles que dijo.

A Fliqpy no le importaba verlo sufriendo delante de él o así debería de ser, no lo admitiría, pero no le gustó ver la tristeza en ese tierno rostro.

"Pero estarías solo otro vez"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hubo una única cosa que se le ocurrió para mantenerlo alejado, algo por lo que le tendría más miedo que si le hacía daño.

Guardó ese pequeño corazón que creyó nunca haber tenido, desapareciendo todas esas emociones inservibles. Lo soltó y antes de que pudiera dar una correcta respiración, el ahora puesto en papel de malo, lo sujetó de ambas piernas levantándolo contra la pared.

El espectáculo de Flippy desnudo frente a sus ojos era suficiente motivo para la excitación, un beso más en donde devoró los labios con vehemencia y ferocidad fue todo lo que necesitó, no era necesario su consentimiento o aprobación, exactamente eso quería, que no se la diera.

Con violencia lo penetró y embistió con igual agresividad, chillidos adoloridos salían de Flippy y Fliqpy solo esperaba a que le implorara para que se detuviera porque lo lastimaba, después de que el menor se corrió, lo llevó a su cama para mayor comodidad propia donde lo acomodo para que quedara sobre sus rodillas y brazos y poder continuar con los suyo.

Todo el tiempo el ex-militar llevó su sonrisa sádica que llegaba a mostrar los colmillos, semblante que formaba parte casi permanente de su persona y susurraba palabras crueles para Flippy.

No le importó cuando comenzó a llorar más, no le importó que comenzara a quejarse de verdadero dolor sin nada de placer, no le importó que lo siguió lastimando magullando y dejando marcas sobre la piel, no le importó las veces que lo hizo alcanzar un clímax forzosamente, tampoco que la sangre empezara a correr por las piernas y manchara las sabanas de rojo y tampoco debería haberle importado lo que le dijo.

"Fliqpy, te quiero" Gritó la última vez que vino.

El líquido blanco llenando el interior quemaba las entrañas del menor que haló del edredón de la cama con sus dedos clavándose en la tela antes de que Fliqpy lo dejara en paz recostándose a un lado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó al principio en un susurro que después gritó "¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tienes que decirlo?" Su antebrazo descansando sobre sus ojos cubría estos.

"Te quiero" Apenas consciente se acercó al cuerpo más grande para acurrucarse a su lado, la clara desaprobación del ex-militar no le importó.

"¡Yo no!" Gimió en frustración "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé" No podía explicar el apego que sentía por el otro. No estaba de ánimos para golpearlo por esa respuesta únicamente gruñó "¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Algo, pero tú no me ayudas" Flippy sonrió levemente.

"Fliqpy te quiero" Se apegó aún más, y aún con los ojos cubiertos Fliqpy pronuncio con claridad.

"¿Y qué demonios quieres que diga para que te me quites de encima?"

"Que también me quieres podría ser un ejemplo" Lentamente se quedaba dormido.

"Eres idiota, se dice _'te amo'_, no _'te quiero'_"

"Te amo, entonces" Se quedó dormido.

Fliqpy le siguió casi de inmediato sin fuerzas para haber echado de su lado a Flippy.

CONTINUA…


	8. Sexto día - Flippy

_Perspectiva de Flippy_

_Sexto día_

Después de haberlo estado buscando durante la tarde encontró al adolescente de irises amarillos dormido sobre un tronco en una posición muy incómoda.

No estaba enojado con él, pero no sabía si debía estarlo o ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto? Jamás de los nunca se le ocurrió que Fliqpy pudiera hacer algo parecido ni que tuviera esos sentimientos.

Lo llevó hasta su cama donde lo depósito y cubrió con las sabanas, solo le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas antes de hacerlo.

Todo el resto de la tarde pasó meditando en lo que debía hacer y decir cuando despertara el otro peli-verde, fue una difícil decisión cuando cayó noche decidir si dormir solo en el sillón o en la cama acompañado del otro.

Optó por la cama con el pensamiento de que sería mejor pretender que todo estaba bien, que no le molestaba estar cerca de Fliqpy ni aun cuando era consciente de sus sentimientos, precisamente por esa forma de pensar si el menor estuviera despierto le diría que era demasiado inocente y despistado, no podía ser así de fácil, pero ese no era el caso y nadie estaba para decírselo.

Tomó un rato para que pudiera encontrar el sueño después de haber puesto su cabeza sobre la almohada para descansar, quedó de frente mirando la espalda del muchacho. La noche ocultaba su figura y la luna no brillaba.

Le sorprendía pensar que en tan poco tiempo había conseguido dejar una impresión así en el chico, no era su intención, todo debía ser su culpa, no quería que el chico desperdiciara su tiempo con él, que no cometiera un tonto error. Sumido en sus pensamientos encontró alivio con el sueño cerrando sus párpados.

La noche avanzó en calma hasta que el sol estuvo asomándose por el horizonte, puntualmente como todas las mañanas, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse a la hora en que estaba acostumbrado a despertar.

La primera imagen en gravarse en sus ojos no eras más que la que nunca creyó encontrar.

Había rodado sobre su costado durante la noche y ahora tenía el rostro del mayor demasiado cerca del propio, se atragantó con la imagen de un rostro tranquilo y aparentemente alegre en sueños, con los cabellos desacomodados cubriendo el rostro... un lindo, lindo... y atractivo rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose que no formaba parte de la visión de su sueño, sin embargo no era así.

Recordaba a la perfección aunque fueran los primeros minutos en que el sol salió, como el día anterior lo había besado y después salido a despejar la mente caminando por ahí, también recordaba el nuevo sueño que tuvo esa noche, algo que con solo acudir a su memoria erizaba la piel en un escalofríos, antes de despertar había escuchado las palabras _'te amo'_ salir de la boca de alguien en cuyos ojos eran de un hermoso color verde olivo.

Tragó nuevamente, esos labios que pronunciaron las palabras que aún zumbaban en sus oídos se movían con la respiración de Flippy siendo la causa.

Odiaba tener que pensar en demasía las cosas, ¿no podía ser más sencillo como besarlos y ya?, ¿o sí?

Sonrió con malicia, no se daría cuenta si estaba dormido, no lo notaria, no lo sabría, era perfecto.

Se acostó sobre un codo acercando su rostro hacia el durmiente, únicamente debía tener cuidado y nada más.

Contuvo la respiración mientras sus labios rozaban a las otras tersas líneas, porque molestarse en quitar los mechones si eso lo hacía lucir más deseable, su aliento no duraba una eternidad por lo que se dio prisa, la cálida respiración del mayor cosquilleaba en sus propios labios que empezaron a masajear y mover, la lengua salió a escena lamiendo desde una de las comisuras hasta terminar en la otra y sonrió más ampliamente porque aún no se había despertado el ex-militar, tenía un sueño pesado.

Fue más intrépido con su beso perdiendo ese temor inicial, fue más allá de simples roces, queriendo un contacto mayor con la dulzura de los labios y aplicó ligera presión, su lengua no se quedaba fuera, lamía con más deseos esos labios.

Flippy no tenía ningún sueño pesado, por el contrario siempre alerta y al tanto de todo, en cuanto Fliqpy se movió ya había despertado, pero él siguió fingiendo estar dormido, el peor error que pudo tener.

Cálidos labios habían comenzado a acariciar los suyos sin aviso, roces tan sutiles que creyó se trataban de alguna tela cosquilleando en su boca hasta que una intrépida lengua salió a escena permutando la comodidad que sentía por el delicado toque.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había besado a nadie, no podía siquiera recordarlo, menor estaba presente en su memoria la placentera sensación que provocaban.

Insistentemente la lengua había ingresado al interior de su boca pudiendo sentir la cálida humedad y los lentos movimientos del musculo intentando envolver su propia lengua.

Pero el beso no era su preocupación, sino las consecuencias de tan inocente comienzo, sin esperarlo o quererlo intencionalmente, ya estaba estimulado por tantas acciones cariñosas y no podía llamarlas de otra forma porque casi parecía que Fliqpy lo estaba besando con cariño.

¡Fliqpy lo besaba!... el menor se apartó repentinamente sorprendiendo al momento que se quedó mirando los irises olivo que lo observaban, con un sonrojo apenado de semejante humillación al ser descubierto.

"Fliqpy, no puedes estar haciendo esto" Tocó sus labios perdiendo de vista un segundo a Fliqpy, quería levantarse y acomodarse en la cama.

"¿Por qué no?" Ese segundo bastó para que el menor tuviera oportunidad de tumbar al mayor sobre la cama y empezar a sujetar las muñecas con ataduras improvisadas de las fundas de las almohadas, fue demasiado tarde para Flippy cuando comprendió que intenciones malignas tenía su acompañante, estaba atado de manos al respaldo de su cama y aunque era más fuerte y más experimentado, el shock aún no dejaba a su mente pensar tan bien como lo necesitaba.

"Dime Flippy ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?" Hablaba con seriedad exigiendo una respuesta con su intensa mirada.

"Porque..." _'¿Cómo explicarle esto a Fliqpy, es un niño?'_ pensó "Porque cometes un error, yo no creo que quieras esto" Trató de persuadirlo al mismo tiempo que decía la verdad.

Por unos segundos las facciones del oji-amarillo reflejaron su meditación y que había considerado las palabras deteniéndose a pensar.

"¿Enserio?" Soltó una carcajada "Yo no creo equivocarme con nada" Sonreía mientras se acomodaba sobre el estómago de Flippy, sentándose y rodeándolo con ambas piernas teniendo cuidado "Al contrario, eres el único que ha conseguido no convencerme de matarlo"

"Espera... ¿qué?" No creía escuchar bien.

"Dije que no me equivoco" Se agachó para besar los labios de Flippy y éste no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

De nuevo suaves labios acariciaron los suyos, dándole una sensación familiar que no conseguía interpretar y no era porque hubiera besado al chico antes. Algo se sentía bien de todo aquello y era la familiaridad con que sentía cada caricia de las líneas de su boca y que por alguna razón podían unirlos y moverlos con sincronía al igual que naturalidad.

"Que demon..." Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo al darse cuenta que había correspondido el beso, pero fue interrumpido por la lengua de Fliqpy otra vez dentro de su boca y estuvo aún más sorprendido cuando intentó seguirle el paso con ese beso que se hacía más apasionado y ardiente.

"Fliqpy…" Quería interrumpirlo "Debes dejar... de hacer esto" Lo decía entre cada y cuando tenía la oportunidad de pronunciar palabras entre el beso.

"Cállate" Le dijo el aludido y mordió los labios que tanto había querido probar desde que soñó con ellos, probar era decirlo de forma incorrecta, porque ya lo había hecho en aquella ocasión en la cocina, comer era más adecuado porque no quería dejarlos un segundo y parecía querer devorarlos.

Sostuvo el rostro del oji-verde sujetándolo del mentón para facilitar como se saciaba de esos labios que parecían incluso delicados.

Unas caricias persistentes, intensas, salvajes que fácilmente estaban haciendo que el mayor se fundiera en aquellas que expulsaban tanta pasión, sus labios cada vez con se molían con mayor frenesí y eran mordidos ocasionalmente, ¿quién le había enseñado como besar tan también?

¿Por qué detenerse cuando había podido conseguir una respuesta favorable de aquel a quien besaba?, pensó que sería un poco más terco, pero una vez que comenzó todo fluía con espontaneidad, incluyendo la forma en que sus dedos fueron bajando del rostro hacia el cuello y más abajo deteniéndose en el fuerte pecho, pero... no quería estar besándolo toda la vida, aunque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Los movimientos de su boca se detuvieron para alejarse un poco y ver los ojos verdes brillando en un sentimiento distinto a la alegría, pero sin dejar de ser uno positivo.

No era cobardía lo que se apodero de sus músculos, pero comenzó a maldecirse a sí mismo por no estar preparado para una situación así, todo era muy nuevo, esa persona, lo que sentía, lo que hacía…

"¿Algún problema?" Le preguntó Flippy sonriendo coquetamente, era muy divertido creer que Fliqpy se había paralizado, por supuesto dejando los pequeños rastros de pánico atrás.

"No, no es nada" Apartó la mirada de sus ojos, volvía a sentirse tan tonto.

"Si no es nada ¿por qué tienes esa cara de estar confundido?, ¿ves?, te lo dije, te estabas equivocando" Tenía una nueva estrategia que ponía en práctica para poder disuadirlo y que se detuviera.

"¡No estoy equivocado!" Dijo molesto "Porque tienes que seguir diciendo eso, estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero hacer, es solo que..." No terminó la frase mordiéndose la lengua por lo que dijo.

"Solo… ¿qué...?" Había llegado a darle curiosidad.

"No es nada" En un arrebato, regresó a besarlo con más fiereza que antes y continuó así por algún rato.

Mientras más lo besaba y la insistente necesidad de aire los dejaba sin aliento, también empezaba a sentir más calor y su a pantalón siendo más incómodo y es que sus manos que habían empezado a ser curiosas decidieron darse a la idea de la exploración, prueba y error como se diría también.

Notó que cuando sus dedos bajaban hasta la clavícula tocado la piel expuesta Flippy hacía unos pequeños gestos casi imperceptibles, también resaltaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aún más caliente que el suyo, le gustaba ese calidez distinta, pero tan atrayente.

Acalorado se deshizo de su propia chaqueta y la camiseta negra sacándola por sobre su cabeza, cosa que sin saberlo fue un espectáculo interesante para quien estaba debajo de él, embelesado miraba ese cuerpo ya no tan infantil con los músculos del abdomen marcados y el pecho ya bien definido como señal de haber pasado por la pubertad, la placa de identificación con la cadena fue lo único que quedó contra ese pecho pálido del que no podía apartar los ojos.

Fliqpy además de notar aquellos detalles una cosa a la que no le hubiera tomado importancia a no ser que lo estaba molestado y era que estando sentado sobre el estómago de Flippy, también creyó estar sentado sobre otra cosa que le incomodaba porque fastidiaba en su trasero, una parte vergonzosa de lo que no quería hacer mención, por ello no comento nada y lo único que hizo fue acomodarse mejor...

"¡Ngh...!" Le sorprendió escuchar ese sonido salir de la boca de Flippy "No te muevas tanto" Le pidió con el enrojecimiento de la sangre avanzando a su rostro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo no lo hagas"

"¿No moverme?" La desobediencia relucía en su sonrisa "De esta forma" Se movió como lo había hecho antes.

"Deja de... ¡ngh!... mocoso" Gruñó.

Era la primera vez que le decía de esa forma, estaba hablando seriamente y algo enfadado.

"¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga?" Y todo eso a Fliqpy le importaba muy poco preguntado con altanería.

Intencionalmente meció la cadera divirtiéndose por la forma en que Flippy desesperadamente quería liberarse y lo entretenido que era escucharlo.

A todo el movimiento de su cadera que era en un principio para molestarlo un poco, comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente bien, desdibujando la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y lo continuó haciendo porque cada vez que se movía hacia adelante la tela del pantalón frotaba contra su erección que no sabía que tenía, o bien la sentía, pero no sabía que era una.

Cada vez fue moviéndose más y más dejando salir de su boca un suave gemido.

"¡Ay... no puede ser!" Se quejó Flippy mirando a Fliqpy con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ese cuerpo agitándose en la simulación de estarlo cabalgando con esos ojos amarillos intensos sin apartarse un segundo de los suyos y un sutil sonrojo del acaloramiento en las mejillas, le gustaban los niños, pero no de esta forma...

"Flippy" Susurró sin detener sus movimientos, por el contrario no podía seguir soportándolo por lo que desabrochó el botón de su pantalón "Explícame que está pasando" Miraba con curiosidad el bulto en su ingle bajo la ropa interior gris.

"Desátame"

"Primero explícame" Dijo entre un jadeo.

Su mano se dirigió a donde se sentía bien dándose cuenta del cambio de su miembro flácido a uno muy duro, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes y sin titubear, metió su mano bajo la ropa interior liberando su erección.

No entendía porque quería hacer todo ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos específicamente con el mayor, esa persona considerada y buena que lo hacía sentir de la peor manera, como un idiota porque se le quedaba mirando un tiempo demasiado largo sin nunca cansarse de las atractivas facciones, con unos calambres en el estómago, cada vez que le decía algo lindo y con el corazón acelerado por el más leve roce accidental de sus manos, todo a la vez le disgustaba, odiaba sentirse tan tonto.

"¿Qué quieres que te explique?, estás excitado, eso es todo" Tragó un poco de saliva.

Tenía el chico excitado sentado sobre su abdomen meciendo las caderas como lo hacía sobre su propia excitación comprimida contra la ropa y ese trasero rebelde.

No podía creer estar considerando seriamente deshacerse de su propia ropa, darle una buena preparación y... no, eso no podía ser, no era esa clase de persona, quería al chico, pero no lo forzaría a cometer un error como el de dormir con él, debía buscarse una mejor pareja, alguien que cuidara de él, le enseñara cosas, lo protegiera y lo quisiera, su mente se iluminó con claridad, pero si él era quien había hecho todas esas cosas por Fliqpy.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer? no sé..." Agachó la mirada a la impaciente erección en su mano.

Normalmente no se comportaba tan bien, pero no conseguiría nada si solo lo exigía, además, por primera vez estaba verdaderamente apenado y confundido.

"Primero desátame"

"Ni loco" Se burló de su ingenuidad "Si eso quieres, mejor lo descubro solo" Podía estarse comportando moderadamente decente, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo orgulloso y terco manicaco homicida que era.

Era hora de poner a prueba sus refinados instintos, a ver cuánto deducía por sí mismo, sus manos que se apoyaban sobre el pecho de Flippy irresistiblemente recorrieron este, pero no era lo mismo si la tela lo cubría.

Ya había mirado los músculos bien formado y le encantaba su apariencia apolínea, fácilmente sin ayuda de un arma afilado o herramienta parecida, rompió la tela de la prenda con las manos desnudas, ahí fue cuando todo cambio.

Un segundo devorándolo con la mirada y una sonrisa depredadora para después inclinarse a probar verdaderamente de esa figura perfecta.

Flippy se contuvo de gemir con la lengua del menor lamiendo su pecho y manos traviesamente recorriendo cada centímetro de piel en su cintura al mismo tiempo que la contorneaba. Fliqpy se había puesto más activo y esto lo notaba el mayor dejándose llevar por las que aunque agresivas a la vez suaves caricias.

"Fli... ¡ngh!" Gimió cuando atrapo un pezón con su lengua "¡Desátame!" Le exigió y sus pedidos fueron ignorados, en su lugar recibió más estimulaciones cuando comenzó a chupar la dureza de piel rozada y morderla... ahora había sacado un verdadero gemido junto con un jadeo de dolor que excitó más a Fliqpy.

Ya estaba consiguiendo un bien ritmo y lo cooperativo de Flippy era de mucha ayuda, impulsado por la lujuria buscó los labios que mordía el mayor persuadiéndose de no soltar más gemidos delatadores.

"No necesité que me dijeras" Sonrió de medio lado dándole un pequeño beso, seguido de otro parecido y más como los anteriores engañando a Flippy para tenerlo distraído cuando hiciera su verdadero movimiento, sujetó el labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo sin miramientos, no consiguió saborear la sangre que tanto le encantaba y lo tenía fascinado, pero más cautivadores eran los ojos entreabiertos de Flippy mirándolo, aun en ese beso enérgico donde lengua, labios y dientes se conocían siguieron sosteniendo la mirada.

Conocían a la perfección esos ojos de distinto color, pero no conseguían por cuanto más insistían encontrar los motivos de la familiaridad que había en ellos, unos dulces con mirada suave, otros penetrantes con mirada fría.

El pantalón era un completo estorbo, no necesitaba deducir nada para saber que necesitaba quitárselo, así era mejor, cuando su piel se frotaba contra la tersa y caliente del otro, por ejemplo que mientras lo estaba besando su pecho se extasiaba con los firmes pectorales al frotarse contra el oji-verde y algo más...

Gemía por la compresión de su erección contra el estómago de Flippy a la vez que daba el repetitivo meneo y adictivo ritmo de sus caderas.

"Ahora..." Dijo pensativo sin completar la oración.

Sus labios murmuraron con voz suave rozando los de Flippy, por alguna razón eso terminó por encender al antes mencionado que empezó a mover su propia cadera.

"Termínate de desvestir" Susurró con voz áspera y luego levantó la cabeza para reunirse en otro beso donde sus labios ardían por cada caricia y había olvidado sus principios, ignoraba que se trataba de Fliqpy, únicamente quería seguir besándolo con esa devoción que podía darle y siempre había querido proporcionar a cualquier persona. Estaba sentada encima de su cuerpo no merecía menos.

Sería una persona amable y todo lo que se quiera, pero no era ningún santo, era un adulto con necesidades y lo estaba demostrando.

Sin dejar de besarse, el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del menor terminaron por el suelo, como pudo maniobrar se deshizo de ella con prisa y apremio, demostración divertida por su torpeza amateur.

Era molesto, frustrante, estaba inconforme con estar atado y no poder tocar al chico inexperto, además de que el aún tenía puesta la ropa, Fliqpy ignoraba que también se la debía quitar al mayor.

Nuevamente intentó soltarse halando de las cuerdas improvisadas, con un ligero dolor punzante en las muñecas, tanta insistencia tuvo sus frutos cuando sintió el alivio de ya no tener la tela conteniéndolo, había conseguido liberar una mano, sin que Fliqpy lo notara uso esa mano libre para empezar a desatar la otra.

"Tú eres demasiado confiado" Susurró antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con uno y sujetar su nuca con la mano del otro para profundizar el beso, inclinando la cabeza y mejorar el ángulo.

Lenguas luchaban y la del menor seguía siendo la misma insistente que quería ganar dentro de la boca del mayor, sin impedimentos lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera sinceramente divirtiéndose por el cambio.

Fliqpy estaba demasiado concentrado con sus manos acariciando el pecho de Flippy, deleitándose con cada porción de piel que estaba en contacto con la suya y meciendo su cadera en un vaivén repetitivo buscando restregarse más para sentirse bien, distraído como para notar las caricias en su espalda que indicaban la libertad de su cautivo, suaves gemidos salían de su boca ahogándose en la de quien besaba, sonidos en que tampoco tenía concentración para contener o impedir ser escuchados.

Su mente estaba ida, perdiéndose en esos labios delicados y las caricias seductoras que empezaban a deslizarse por su espalda y más allá de la zona lumbar baja hasta su trasero, dedos bailarines caminaban por la piel jugando sobre esta.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, necesitaba arreglar un asunto, levantando un poco a Fliqpy de encima de él, consiguió desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y bajar este lo suficiente para deslizando la tela hacia abajo para liberar su miembro duro de esa presión que lo atormentaba, suspiro de alivio y sonrió feliz.

"Lo tienes más grande que yo" Comentó el oji-amarillo deteniéndose a mirarlo un poco, Flippy se puso de un rojo brillante avergonzado al escucharlo, no necesitaba que le dijera eso.

"Sinvergüenza" Lo acusó.

"Ninguna" Ronroneó Fliqpy dedicándole una sonrisa antes de erguirse quedándose correctamente sentado con las piernas a cada lado del estómago del oji-verde y tomar esa longitud superior en su mano.

El mayor gimió con la acción cerrando los ojos para intentar ordenar sus reacciones y cordura.

"No hagas... eso" Le pidió entrecortadamente conteniéndose para no sobrepasarse con su compañero.

Traviesamente Fliqpy lo ignoró, divirtiéndose de hacer siempre lo contrario de lo que debía, lo acarició comenzando a mover la manos, torpemente averiguando como se hacía bien, sus dedos la recorrían de abajo hacia arriba sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo caliente que era.

"¡Fliqpy!" Se quejó con maullido.

El aludido tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja permitiéndose estarse entreteniendo con el falo duro de Flippy.

Considerando con cuidado lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó una inhalación profunda para afrontar sus nervios que eran más que él y lo dominaban por completo, su mano temblorosa se acercó a la propia excitación del chico y una vez con el pene entre su agarre, tuvo suficiente templanza para rápidamente darle mismo trato.

Fliqpy se tensó visiblemente con la espalda recta, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca para jadear, lo había tomado por sorpresa y su mente no estaba anticipada para la ola de electricidad que recorrió su columna por el intenso placer de esa mano que tocaba su miembro sin tanto cuidado.

Flippy se irguió un poco interrumpiendo al otro al sentarse en la cama acomodando a Fliqpy sobre sí, para que quedara sentado con las piernas rodeando su cintura.

"Lame esto" Acarició los tentadores labios delineando el contorno de estos y resistiendo el impulso de seguir besándolos, seguía la línea del inferior que los conformaba aunque no pudo evitar lamer los suyos.

El libido se estaba apoderando de su concentración y pensamientos, porque era imposible no querer algo con esa persona a la que tanto le había tomado cariño, no era ningún experto, pero sabía cosas del tema, podría decirse que experiencias de la vida.

"¿Tengo qué?" Preguntó sin agrado, mordiendo sus labios que había tocado, dando una sensual vista al mayor.

"¿Quieres qué funcione?" Le mostró una sonrisa confiada, Fliqpy no sabía a qué se refería con aquello.

Sin perder la mirada abrió la boca si acaso un centímetro sacando la lengua para lamerlos de prueba.

Si quería que los lamiera, bueno pues... lamida tras lamida los cubrió de su saliva, muy renuente a demostrar que no le importaba estar haciéndolo en lo más mínimo ni aun cuando le parecía tonto, Flippy sonrió alegre mirando la duda en los labios de Fliqpy, una ingenuidad diferente que le fascinó por completo, rió suavemente antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios, insistiendo en abrirle la boca aunque fuera para engañarlo y hacerlo creer que metería la lengua cuando en realidad metió los dedos.

"¡Aush!" Se quejó sacando lejos la mano "¿Por qué me mordiste?" Le dolía porque lo hizo con fuerza y con toda intención.

No le contestó Fliqpy intentando esconder su sonrojo, no podía decirle a Flippy que absolutamente todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir le parecía lo mejor que haya experimentado y por la misma razón no lo quería permitir, además de que no le parecía de su gusto mirar esa sonrisa tan... tan... linda en su rostro.

"No me muerdas" Le pidió riéndose a la vez que rodeaba el cuerpo del menor con sus brazos para apegarlo a su pecho.

Una mano se posó tras la nuca de Fliqpy enredando los dedos entre los cabellos verdes y persuadió a la cabeza para que se acercara a besarlo esta vez conectando sus labios sin ningún engaño.

"Levanta la cadera" Mientras que con la otra mano insistía en alzar su cadera un poco y los dedos recubiertos separaron sus nalgas insinuándose contra su entrada, pero sin ingresar.

"Espera ¿qué…?" No le dio tiempo de averiguar, ya tenía un dedo aprisionado por los fuertes esfínteres cuando Fliqpy se tensó con la espalda dura como una tabla y los ojos bien abiertos junto con los dientes apretados.

Una expresión adolorida cruzaba sus labios y Flippy intentó besar estos susurrándole cosas lindas para que se clamara.

"No... se te ocurra moverlo" Le advirtió con voz entrecortada una vez que tenía la mente clara, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"¿Con miedo?" Preguntó sonriendo pretenciosamente y luego soltó una risita ligera para cambiar su sonrisa a una más amable.

"Yo no tengo miedo" Agravó sus expresiones frunciendo el ceño.

Que le dijeran que tenía miedo era una de las cosas que más molestaban a su indiferente ser.

"¿Entonces...?" Preguntó y su dedo se introdujo más adentro de Fliqpy.

"No... tú no... ¡ngn!" Gimió al mismo tiempo que jadeaba sintiéndose muy lleno.

"¿Te duele?" Flippy preguntó con mucho cariño, acariciando la cabeza.

El oji-amarillo había terminado abrazado a él con la barbilla sobre su hombro, por ello el otro no podía mirar sus expresiones y las muecas de desagrado que hacía.

Continuó con un segundo dedo y de inmediato notó lo tenso de Fliqpy quien siseaba en su oído.

"Si tanto te duele, pídeme que me detenga" Le dijo en un susurro.

"No me duele" Protestó.

"Fliqpy, solo cálmate, relájate por favor" Dio pequeños besos en el oído "Si tanto quieres esto tienes que relajarte"

No podía retractarse, no sabía específicamente que buscaba obtener del mayor, pero no había marcha atrás.

"Pero ¿por qué... yo no soy el que te está haciendo esto?" ¿Por qué tenía que ser a él quien le doliera?, le estaba metiendo dos dedos en el recto, ¿cuándo iba a gustarle?... pensándolo... por un segundo dentro de la mente del homicida pasó la idea de que perecía como una mujer, definitivamente no lo permitiría...

"Porque la tengo más grande" Se burló, usando lo mismo que dijo antes para molestarlo.

El tercer dedo entró en escena, sacando un quejido del malhumorado de Fliqpy, ahora tenía tres dedos cada vez adentrándose más hasta que los nudillos no lo permitían y comenzó a moverlos, el ex-soldado sacó lentamente todos los dedos ingresándolos de nuevo con igual lentitud.

"Fliqpy" Susurró haciendo que el aludido lo mirara "No tienes que pretender ser fuerte, sé que esto te está doliendo" Como prueba su mano dejo los suaves cabellos y enjugó las lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos acariciado las mejillas, todas únicamente de dolor reprimido, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un oro líquido que derretía a Flippy.

"¡Es que no!" Gruñó "A mí no me puede doler, no me debe de doler nada, solo los débiles..." Flippy lo interrumpió con un beso hambriento y sonoro de sus labios devorándose mutuamente.

Con el adolecente notoriamente más relajado siguió moviendo los dedos más rápido y más rápido hasta que no tenía dificultades para hacerlo y Fliqpy gemía dentro de su boca, o debería decir gruñía porque a cada muestra de gusto se enfadaba consigo mismo.

Porque no podía permitirse estarlo disfrutando, nadie con orgullo machista le gustaría estar sintiendo cuando alguien le acaricia el trasero o le mete algún digito por donde la luz del sol nunca llega, pero ahí estaba comenzando a disfrutar un creciente calor que se extendía en su interior, ¿en verdad le estaba gustando?, la fricción, la sensación de llenarlo.

"¿Relajado?" Le recordó Flippy separándose del beso húmedo y también dejando de preparar a Fliqpy para levantar aún más la cadera de éste y luego posicionarse, con la punta de su erección ya adolorida por la espera contra la entrada dilatada.

"¡No soy mujer!" Le gritó repentinamente Fliqpy a quien se le erizaron los cabello de la nuca al sentir la polla de Flippy atentar contra su entrada virgen, simplemente no se podía imaginar siendo penetrado, ese debía ser el otro, el que tenía la personalidad amable, ingenua, despistada y era amante de la repostería.

"Lo sé" Dijo con voz neutra Flippy "Es por eso que tienes esto" Tomó el pene de Fliqpy en su mano acariciándolo gentilmente.

El menor de los peli-verdes se estremeció gimiendo con suavidad por la mano proporcionándole placer, suficiente descontrol de sus músculos por su mente distraída tuvo para que sus firmes piernas se debilitaran y lentamente fuera bajando la cadera.

"¡Ah...!" Soltó un jadeo por tener algo de la longitud dentro de él, antes de que se diera cuenta la gravedad hizo el resto del trabajo hasta terminar completamente sentado sobre Flippy.

No podía, simplemente no podía, odiaba admitirlo, pero el ex-soldado era demasiado para él.

"¡Fliqpy!" Gimió pronunciando el nombre "Relájate por favor, a mí también me duele" Estaba apretándolo con fuerza.

"¡Idiota!" Gruñó "Cuando esto termine voy a ser yo quien... ¡ah!" Torpemente gracias a su enojo se había movido sin quererlo, ese enfado murió con ello "...te parta en dos" Terminó la frase mascullando entre dientes sin que lo escuchara.

Sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de la espalda de Flippy, pero a éste no le importaba, solo estaba concentrado en el calor y la suavidad que le proporcionaba el peli-verde enfundándolo, arrepintiéndose todas las veces que tuvo alguna oportunidad de tener sexo con alguien y haberlas rechazado o casi... para él debía ser con alguien especial, alguien que se convirtiera en una parte de él, alguien importante que lo hiciera derramar deseos sinceros con solo verlo al rostro o perderse en sus ojos, alguien que lo convenciera de hacer algo que jamás creyó y ahí estaba, el menor con una personalidad tan diferente que incluso pensó en definirlo como dos polos opuestos de un imán, ese tipo de persona ahora gimiendo entre sus brazos abrazado.

"Tú me dices cuando moverme" Le dijo con infinita dulzura comenzando a besar el cuello con una sonrisa que no podía desaparecer de su rostro.

Su mano seguía acariciado a Fliqpy y se sorprendió cuando la espalda de éste se arqueó un poco y jadeando dejo su cuello expuesto donde pudo dar más cariños a la piel, mordisqueando un poco.

"Imbécil" Susurró Fliqpy "¡Eres un maldito idiota!" Ya no podía soportar el irresistible impulso de moverse, aunque fuera contra esa mano que lo acariciaba, pero necesitaba algo, cosa que no conseguiría si seguida estático sin hacer nada.

Contuvo el aliento mientras tomaba iniciativa de comenzar a moverse o lo que fuera.

"¡Ahh!..." Su cadera fue hacia adelante calmada y sin prisa, sorprendiéndole que después de un rato no le doliera ni nada, pero seguida sintiéndose muy lleno.

Saliendo un poco volvió a empalarse cuando su cadera regresó hacia atrás, había algo realmente adictivo que lo hizo que volvió a repetirlo.

Volvió a mecerse hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás cada vez con más confianza.

"¡Acuéstate!" Le ordenó con voz firme quien estaba dominando la situación y ese era Fliqpy que empujó con la palma de su mano abierta el pecho de Flippy para que lo obedeciera.

No espero para poder comenzar a moverse con mayor velocidad ahora usando sus piernas y la palanca que conseguía al usar sus manos contra el pecho del mayor para subir y bajar, tampoco tardó para que al hacer el repetido movimiento estuviera saliendo casi por completo para volver a caer sobre toda la longitud.

"Oye ¿Fliqpy...?" Lo llamó intentando sujetar la cadera para que no temblara tanto y perdiera el equilibrio.

Tenía una enorme curiosidad por su compañero que había comenzado a comportarse de esa forma, cambiando de ritmo tan rápido.

Por la mente del aludió no podía pasar otra cosa más que _'increíble'_ la sensación que conseguía yendo tan rápido era increíble y quería más.

Casi había perdido la vista por lo nublado de su mente que no lo dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa, solo en el magnífico punto de placer que había encontrado desde un principio y contra el que no dejaba de apuntar.

El sonido de piel contra piel se escuchaba entremezclado con tantos otros, pequeños suspiros, exhalaciones de aire, jadeos, gemidos guturales, maullidos, entre otros.

"¡Fliqpy!" Lo llamó de nuevo entre un gemido y querer elevar la voz para que lo escuchara.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Gruñó y cerró los ojos.

Su cabeza apuntaba hacia atrás y su boca estaba abierta por donde respiraba agitadamente y el sudor había comenzado a correr por su cuerpo, una gota se deslizaba por su cuello.

"¿Te gusta?" Soltó una risita que fue interrumpida por sus propios sonidos y es que el oji-amarillo lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

"¡Pedazo de idiota!" Gimió "¡Bastardo!" Lo insultaba entre el delirio y su vaivén vehemente y enérgico "Tu maldito... imbécil, ¡ah!..." Yo no podía más "Flippy, ¡ah...!, ¡Flippy...!" Su interior se retorcía con calambres y un hormigueo lo recorrió mientras que todo su cuerpo, cada musculo en él se iba tensando.

"Dilo" Pidió el aludido también empujando con sincronización en busca de su propio clímax "Dilo Fliqpy"

"¿Qué?"

"Podrías decirme que me quieres" Le sonrió pícaramente.

"Ni en sueños" Literalmente esas palabras le sonaban tan familiar de sueños, pero eran tan extrañas, él no podía decirlas.

"Por favor..." Se sentó nuevamente sin dejar de golpear contra Fliqpy "Tu no harías esto solo porque sí. Por favor dilo, me gustaría escucharlo.

"No... yo no" El orgasmo lo alcanzó aferrándose a lo primero que encontró, que sería su compañero "Te quiero" Susurró en un maullido mientras cabalgaba su placer "Te quiero" Repitió, simplemente eran deliciosos los calambres y la sensación de Flippy bañándolo por dentro con su esencia, aún más caliente que el propio miembro regresando a la normalidad.

Él también manchó el pecho entre ambos con su semen aunque esa parte no le gustó, pensando que era asqueroso, por otro lado...

Le gustó, le gustó mucho, era como si a un animal hambriento se le diera un trozo de carne y se engriera con la persona que se lo dio.

"También" Ronroneó acercándose a besar a ese chico tembloroso lleno de hormonas "Y se dice te amo, pero estas avanzando" El rostro somnoliento de Fliqpy frunció el ceño y masculló algo como idiota antes de recargar la mejilla contra el pecho y pasar sus brazos por detrás del torso de Flippy en un abrazo.

Tenía sueño y no importaba que Flippy siguiera dentro de él, tenía un mayor interés por dormir y en menos de un minuto ya estaba roncando.

"¡Rayos!" Se quejó en un susurro el otro sin saber qué hacer, no quería despertarlo y él también quería dormir, sin soltar al menor fue apoyando la espalda contra la cama lentamente mientras seguía el otro descansando sobre su pecho.

CONTINUA…


	9. Séptimo día

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy_

_Séptimo día_

Despertó con un molesto calor inusual, y la respiración de alguien cosquilleando contra su rostro, lentamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de la realidad que creaba un hueco en sus estómago, en la cama, acostado en _'su'_ cama y entre _'sus'_ brazos, descansando la pequeña cabeza en su pecho con el lindo rostro tan cerca que lo sentía contra la piel de su cuello, era Flippy durmiendo abrazado a su cuerpo como si se tratara de una almohada cualquiera, un gruñido de enfado escapó de su garganta, hasta eso había ido a invadir el mocoso, su descanso.

Con cada cierta cantidad de respiraciones muy suaves, ronquidos podían escucharse y por alguna razón que con todas sus fuerzas trató de rechazar Fliqpy, sonrió, una suave y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Miraba ese rostro de idiota feliz dentro de sus sueños con el cabello verde enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro y esos labios algo tembloroso entre respiraciones... un pensamiento interrumpió su contemplación, odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora que lo miraba detenidamente se parecía demasiado a sí mismo y esas facciones infantiles se iban borrando para darle paso a unas más delineadas, como una barbilla más ancha y el resto de características más varoniles aunque no tanto, también esperaba algo así como barba, pero eso aún no tenía, lo comprobó tocando con las yemas de los dedos la mejillas y parte de la barbilla en algo que sería más como una caricia al rostro que un método de comprobación efectivo.

Sin consideraciones después de unos cinco minutos en que permaneció en silencio, mientras su mente procesaba todo el asunto y recordaba cada mínimo detalle del día anterior, empujó al menor fuera de encima para poder levantarse y comenzar con su mañana.

"¡Qu-Que!, ¡que!, ¿qué?" Flippy despertó alterado por el brusco movimiento que lo había asustado.

Sentado al borde de la cama ojos amarillos lo miraban descontentos esperando para saber si los de color verde mostraban la más leve señal de arrepentimiento.

Esperaba eso y algo de odio hacia sí porque, obviamente lo merecía después de haber prácticamente casi abusado de Flippy, no eso...

"¿Fliqpy...?" Susurró mientras gateaba hacia donde estaba sentado mirándolo sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento, sin aviso tenía rodeando sus brazos el cuerpo del aludido, abrazándolo por el torso con mucho cariño y afecto, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro y un apego algo enfermizo.

El ex-soldado tardó un montón en apartarlo porque la incredulidad era enorme, bien, le dijo que lo quería, un escalofrió cruzó su espalda con el pensamiento, pero el otro debería estar sin poder moverse y estar reconsiderando esos sentimientos por la misma razón.

"¡Lárgate!" Gruñó apuntando hacia la puerta.

No quería verlo, no quería tener a alguien tan empalagoso, no necesitaba las cursilerías del amor ni nada, no quería estarse sintiendo como un verdadero villano al haberle dicho eso.

"¡No!" Flippy hizo un puchero y continuó insistiendo en seguir abrazándolo "No me puedes hechar" Dijo con una sonrisa recordando su trato y con el mismo recuerdo Fliqpy frunció el ceño.

"Pero si puedo echarte de mi habitación" Estada intentando que los brazos lo soltaran para sacarlo a patadas.

Lo consiguió y libre tomó del antebrazo a Flippy para halarlo fuera de la cama.

"Pero yo quiero estar contigo" Se resistió.

Oponiéndose Flippy fue quien ganó atrayendo a Fliqpy hacia otro abrazo que los hizo caer juntos a la cama.

"Que te..." Flippy interrumpió el gruñido juntando sus labios en un beso con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora que sabía que se suponía debía hacer, no escaparía de él.

Lo besó con todo su cariño, con ternura, dulzura, amor... lo besaba apasionada y fogosamente, moviendo sus labios con el beso correspondido que le daba Fliqpy, no podía estar más feliz de recibir las caricias correspondientes, el mayor mordía sus labios con mayor delicadeza incluyendo lujuria, los chupaba y lamía antes de pasar a meter su lengua dentro de la boca, saboreando cada centímetro y disfrutando de los placeres simples como las manos de Flippy acariciando su espada y deslizándose por la piel, dejar sus marcas bajo esta era algo que no había podido disfrutar antes.

Dejó los irresistibles labios de Flippy para acariciar con los suyos el cuello donde no se contuvo como esperaría y empezó a morder la piel con fuerza sacando jadeos del oji-verde.

"Te amo" Dijo este último.

"Ya cállate" No le gruñó, pero habló con voz firme y agresiva.

Flippy fue el primero en hacer algo empujando a su compañero para que le diera espacio y poder darse vuela quedando sobre rodillas y manos en la cama.

Con una buena vista del blanco trasero de Flippy ofreciéndosele tan vulgarmente no lo pensó dos veces, ni esos ojos verdes brillando con deseo que en silencio se lo suplicaban.

Tomó la cadera con una mano y con la otra sobre la espalda de Flippy, la empujó para que agachara más el cuerpo, pero levantara su cadera.

Mientras tanto quien esperaba tan impaciente sujetó las sabanas bajo sus manos para conseguir tranquilidad, su corazón latiendo enloquecidamente no podía seguir esperando.

Con un dolor ligeramente tolerable por fin tuvo lo que quería y aunque sus ojos lagrimeaban y sus dientes casi se rompían por la tensión en su mandíbula, una deformada sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Alegre de poder sentirse invadido por la persona que había cuidado de él, y aunque era un fumador que le gritaba y lo maltrataba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ese extraño sentimiento de familiaridad y apego por el peli-verde no desaparecía.

"¡Ngh...!" Gimió audiblemente cuando Fliqpy lo había penetrado y llenado hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa vez le pareció algo diferente y aunque no esperaba que se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse, no lo hacía con ira ni enfado, lo hacía con deseo, lujuria, por placer.

"¿No te duele?" Preguntó Fliqpy antes de embestirlo, conteniéndose al tener sus manos apretando los glúteos del menor.

"¿Pre-Preocupado?" Apenas pudo articular riéndose un poco por la broma, no obstante el asesino no lo tomó así y enterró las uñas en la piel sensible de Flippy.

"¡Fliqpy... sí duele!" Se quejó, pero no fue lo único que hizo, empezó a moverse contra la cadera del susodicho para obtener más del ardiente placer que conseguía cuando entraba y salía de él y que en ocasiones cuando volvía a entrar sentía que su cuerpo se derretía por un intenso placer que cruzaba su columna mezclado con el dolor que le provocaba cuando estaba enfadado, todo era perfecto.

Cada vez más rápido y fuerte los dos fueron teniendo sexo más salvaje y aunque hubiera sido como una distracción, Fliqpy se agachó para besar la espalda de Flippy o en realidad esa era su excusa para morderlo mientras el orgasmo lo alcanzaba, una o la otra, el punto es que mordía la piel cerca del cuello cuando terminó viniendo satisfactoriamente dentro de Flippy y éste hizo lo mismo manchando las sabanas con el disparo caliente llenándolo, pero el mayor se separó mirando la mordida que casi consigue abrir la piel y aunque ya había notado que todas las marcas que hizo anteriormente habían desaparecido no tomó importancia a excepción de...

"¿Qué es esto?" Miró el dibujo de un pájaro pequeño junto a la mordedura.

"¿Qué es qué?" Preguntó Flippy confundido todavía con su respiración agitada y cansado.

"¡Este tatuaje!" Gritó aunque sin enfado, era la incredulidad de que fuera posible lo que miraba.

Salió de Flippy y corrió a un espejo para mirar su hombro, había olvidado el tatuaje que se hizo cuando tenía diecisiete, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y como no podía mirarlo sin ayuda de alguna superficie reflejante, lo olvidó por completo, pero ahí estaba no eran imaginaciones suyas.

"¿Por qué tienes el mismo tatuaje que yo?" Miró a Flippy con una expresión que casi podía ser confundida con miedo, pero no lo era "Más importante ¿por qué en el hombro?, en el mismo lugar" No creía la verdad de sus palabras, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro agitando con las manos frotando su rostro "El mismo maldito color de cabello, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo..." Lo miró acostado de bruces en la cama, de forma algo erótica "¡Agg...!" Gruñó contra sus manos "¡No!, no, no, esto es mi imaginación, pero..." Lo miró otra vez "¡Flippy ponte de pie!" Le ordenó firmemente.

De mala gana y con sus rodillas temblando salió de la cama y se puso de pie, acortando la distancia con largos pasos el oji-amarillo quedó frente al oji-verde.

La diferencia en sus alturas no era mayor a seis centímetros, inmediatamente al notarlo, los ojos amarillos se abrieron como platos, el mocoso que tenía enfrente hacia unos días no media más que la altura de su cintura, literalmente.

Flippy no sabía que le pasaba, lo único que podía hacer era mostrarle una linda sonrisa inocente y darle un pequeño beso en los labios aprovechando la cercanía.

Pálido, aunque con un tono de rosado en el rostro, Fliqpy se alejó rápidamente y buscó frenéticamente algo entre sus pertenencias en la habitación.

Encontró lo que buscaba en un cajón donde guardaba ropa, escondida entre playeras estaba la placa de identificación de Flippy que se la había quitado un día sin que se diera cuenta, pero había olvidado observarla, ahora entre sus manos la comparó con la suya.

Bien no entendía como pudo haber perdido la otra propia que hacía juego con la que tenía si ambas estaban en la misma cadena.

Leyó toda la información escrita, una y otra vez, sin creerlo a excepción del nombre casi idéntico y que no tenía apellido, todo lo demás era lo mismo, grupo sanguíneo, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento, etc... Esa no era la identificación del chico, era la que perdió.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!" Le arrojó el pedazo de metal el cual descuidadamente atrapó.

"Pero ya te lo había dicho, no lo sé, solo la eh tenido y eso es todo"

"No, no es todo" Contradijo "Tú no deberías tenerla, desde un principio era raro que un niño la tuviera y más extraño que tenga casi el mismo nombre que yo y que ese niño se parezca tanto a mí y que haya crecido de la noche a la mañana... y el tatuaje... y..." Se estaba poniendo paranoico él mismo lo admitía, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo, silencio y tranquilidad "Metete a bañar" Le ordenó con voz firme aunque tenía enterrada la vista entre sus pies.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera en su lugar.

"Está bien" Aceptó sin convicción, pero antes de salir por la puerta pasando por un lado del mayor le dio un último beso en la mejilla, casi decía _'con todo mi cariño y amor'_ por lo mismo el estómago del ex-militar dio un brinco de nauseas junto con su corazón que golpeó fuerte contra su pecho "Espero que me hagas compañía" Tenía intenciones de llevar lo que habían pausado en la cama hacia la ducha.

Mientras Flippy tomaba una ducha relajante, Fliqpy se dedicó a limpiar la habitación junto con todo el desorden que dejó por el camino a esta y el sillón, vistiendo únicamente el pantalón, ya tomaría una ducha enseguida del otro cuando terminara.

Veía las manchas de sangre mientras fregaba el suelo y seguía sin explicarse cómo el menor podía estar bien, si el sentía su espalda hecha nudo sin omitir el ardor de los rasguños, otra pregunta agregada al montón que tenía sin respuestas.

Si él no tenía alguna clase de contestación, ¿qué podía hacer para solucionar el dilema?, y esa última pregunta fue la que finalmente le proporcionó una clase de alivio, si él no podía responderlas quizás alguien muy listo podría en su lugar. Una sonrisa más que siniestra se dibujaba en sus labios, pensando en el pronto viaje que harían a la ciudad para visitar a alguien, si era posible ese mismo día, mientras más pronto mejor.

Terminó con los pisos, su cama, lavó la ropa y todo lo que tuviera sangre antes de que comenzar a apestar y el aroma se impregnara en las superficies, justo a tiempo para ver a Flippy salir del baño buscando la ropa que no encontraría.

"¿Emm...?" Antes de que preguntara lo obvio el otro le respondió sin tomarse el tiempo para detenerse y explicarle.

"Ahorita te doy otra cosa" Nunca creyó poder verse ofreciéndole algo a alguien, en pocos días había cambiado tanto que parecía irreal.

De cajones en su habitación sacó un pantalón de un tono uniforme de verde militar y una playera negra de manga corta.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes la misma ropa?" Era una duda que Flippy se preguntaba al echar un vistazo a los cajones llenos de prendas.

Fue repentino que la voz del menos se escuchara casi en su oído, lo hacía en el baño no desnudo de pie a sus espaldas, sin deseos o intenciones de mirarlo extendió su brazo por sobre su cabeza sin importarle si arrugaba la vestimenta, su rostro se sentía caliente por la sorpresa dándole más motivación para sentirse miserable por los cambios.

"¿Qué te importa?" Masculló para después calmarse y respirar alguna veces "Un hábito, la verdad no me imagino usando playeras con todos esos garabatos en ellas o lo que sea"

"Cierto" Reconoció "Te vez mejor así" No necesitaba observarlo para saber de la sonrisa que llevaba.

"Agradece que te doy que usar, si quieres puedes ir a buscar esos trapos viejos que usabas" Sonrió socarronamente queriendo recuperar un remanente de su auténtica personalidad carente de benevolencia.

"Gracias" Esperaba una queja, no un abrazo de agradecimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa desde atrás.

"Suéltame" Se quejó quiéreselo quitar.

Por un segundo y por extraño que parecía tomó en cuenta lo que sentía, la comodidad y el calor que alguien podía darle y con más motivos sujetó del cabello a Flippy a la fuerza obligándolo a que se alejara, obviamente se quejó de dolor mientras era arrastrado y empujado a la cama.

"¡No quiero que hagas esas cosas!" Ladró mirándolo con profundo odio.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"Porque no me gusta"

"Eso es mentira" Lo miró con ojos verdes llenos de tristeza "Hace rato no parecía molestare" Fliqpy le dio una bofetada.

"Como eres un cabeza hueca te lo voy a explicar bien" Sin emoción en la voz ni sentimientos en la mirada afilada miró como Flippy se cubría el rostro donde lo había golpeado y continuó hablando "No sé qué estupidez estés pensando o en que fantasía te hayas metido, pero ya basta de decirme eso de que me amas y pretender que soy alguien que puede corresponder tus sentimientos" Extendió los brazos sonriendo torcidamente "Mírame bien, ¿qué ves?"

"Mmm..." No sabía que responder y Fliqpy pidió paciencia para no golpearlo nuevamente.

"Soy un asesino, ni siquiera puedo contar todas las veces que eh matado a alguien, ¿tú crees que un asesino tiene corazón?" Sacó su cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo del bolsillo especial en su pantalón "Y tú formas parte de mi lista" Quizás si lo intimidaba lo suficiente podría por fin aterrarlo y hacer que se fuera. Unos pasos bastaron para quedar de pie frente a la cama y pasara superficialmente el filo del arma por la mejilla del menor, que sentado miró asustado como la sangre caliente fluía.

Fliqpy se rió amando la expresión de pánico en los irises verdes, un poco más de diversión y Fliqpy estaba deslizando el filo hacia abajo dirigiéndose al cuello y dejando consigo una línea fina del color rojo que le encantaba ver.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó acercándose a los labios de Flippy e introduciendo un poco más de la hojilla en la suave piel.

"No..." Su voz temblaba.

"Entonces ¿por qué estás temblando?" No le extrañó verse besando sensualmente al de los ojos verdes, la verdad estaba excitado y era muy divertido "No te creo" Separó el cuchillo para lamer desde la comisura de uno de los labios hasta donde la sangre brotaba a causa de los cortes que produjo "Tienes tu piel erizada y tu respiración agitada" Raspó un poco el cuello con sus dientes simulando una mordida que estremeció a Flippy haciéndolo maullar "Te preguntare de nuevo, ¿no tienes miedo a que alguien como yo te lastime?"

"No" Era la verdad, incontables veces había tenido para dejarlo medio muerto, pero el mayor terminaba cuidando de él, motivos suficientes le eran para confiar en que no le haría nada potencialmente letal.

Era una esperanza ciega e imprudente que podía estar errada, prácticamente apostaba todo a perder o a ganar…

Se enojó lo necesario para empujar a Flippy quedando completamente recostado y enterrar su cuchillo en el colchón de la cama a un lado de la cabeza rozando los cabellos verdes. No se trató de un desvió de su mano o una equivocación, verdaderamente no podía herir al mocosos que le arruinaba la vida por más que deseara desaparecer su existencia, si lo hacía estaría solo...

"Tú no me agradas" Dijo tranquilo "No te entiendo y eso me molesta aún más, eres terco y piensas muchas tonterías sin sentido, a veces creo que estás mal de la cabeza por ignorar lo que te hace daño" Se réferia a sí mismo, sonrió forzadamente "Pero aun así no serías capaz de vivir conmigo, eventualmente te irás porque doy miedo..." Fue interrumpido.

"¿Y tú crees eso?"

"Claro que sí, yo lo sé" Su sonrisa se fue. Nadie quiere que un psicópata lo asesine, es natural que se mantengan apartados.

"Es porque no te conocen"

"¿Y tú sí?" Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Lo suficiente para diferenciar entre alguien que da miedo y alguien que pretende dar miedo"

"Estás loco"

"Ya somos dos" Sonrió y sin saber porque su homologo también.

La quietud del lugar trajo de regreso la realidad, se hacía tarde y la posición en que Fliqpy estaba encima del desnudo de Flippy le trajo incomodidad, carraspeando la garganta y recuperando su cuchillo, se bajó de la cama buscando sus botas para terminar de vestirse.

"Hoy voy a la ciudad y tú vienes conmigo" Dijo mientras se las ponía "Quiero que alguien te revise la cabezota y comprar unas cuantas cosas más... como otro colchón" Tragando el sentimiento que sentía con la nueva situación entre sus manos, terminó y en una posición recta miró al otro con desconformidad "¿Te vas a quedar disfrutando ahí o te vas a dar prisa en vestirte?" Tan pronto el menor cayó en cuenta del hecho que nada lo cubría, su rostro ardió de vergüenza tomando rápidamente unas sábanas para cubrirse "¿Ya para qué?" Rodó los ojos. Con una sonrisa pícara se despidió dándole la privacidad que no merecía.

No tardó demasiado en terminar y salir presentable, el mayor lo esperaba fumando en la cocina mientras buscaba algo de alivio para la tensión sobre sus hombros, lo vio entrar para hacerle compañía y ni una cajetilla completa lo ayudaría a relajarse, llevando su ropa las semejanzas eran enormes, era como verse en un espejo y más que desagradable era espeluznante, la idea de que tuvo sexo con el mocoso y pensar que era muy similar a tener sexo consigo mismo era lo que lo disgustaba.

Frotando el puente de su nariz y terminando su cigarrillo tomó la opción de ignorar todo hasta que llegara con Sniffles y le sacara respuestas por las buenas o por las malas.

"Fumar..." Interrumpió a Flippy y su sermón.

"Solo cállate, me duele la cabeza" No era mentira "Metete al auto, voy enseguida"

"¿Tienes auto?" No lo sabía.

"Claro que tengo" Respondió disgustado "¿O qué creías?, se caminar, pero quiero llegar a la ciudad antes que anochezca" Dijo con sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño.

Obediente Flippy se dirigió a la puerta que le indicó a esperar por lo menos una media hora hasta que el otro tuvo la decencia en seguirlo, ese tiempo lo había usado para fumar otros dos cigarrillos en paz, ni unos insistente ojos que en silencio lo hubiera disuadido de seguir arruinando su salud.

Por lo que parecía cuando subió al vehículo en el asiento del conductor, Flippy estaba haciendo un puchero por todo el tiempo que aguardó, riendo Fliqpy se alegraba por saber que estaba molesto y hubiera sido perfecto si hubiera continuado de esa manera, sin que le hablara por todo el trayecto, pero el descontento no duro mucho antes de que lo olvidara, era medio camino insufrible el que restaba.

"Fliqpy, eh tenido unos sueños extraños"

"¿Ah sí?" No le interesaba.

"Ya van varios días y..." No se animaba a confesarlo "Son un poco extraños"

"Son solo sueños" Nunca se imaginó dándole consejos a alguien.

"Pero parecen muy reales y tú estás en ello" No quería separar su vista del camino mientras conducía, pero tuvo que hacerlo para ver el sonrojo de su acompañante, aparentemente no jugaba.

"¿De qué tratan?" Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo lo involucraban.

"Pues..." Era extraño y embarazoso contar su contenido, pero no sabía que pensar de ellos "En ellos tú lucías más pequeño y tú... tú eras el que insistía en besarme algunas veces" Frenó de imprevisto haciendo que el menor se golpeara la nuca cuando revotó en su asiento "¿Qué sucede?" Estaba preocupado, creía que un animal pudo haberse cruzado en el camino.

"Mejor olvídate de todo" Dijo con voz monótona "De lo de esta mañana, lo de ayer, todo"

"No" Se apresuró en negar.

"¿Por qué no?" Le gritó y le lanzó puñales con la mirada, haber girado la cabeza solo le sirvió para que Flippy le diera un beso rápido.

"Quizás pueda intentarlo si me prometes que puedo seguir haciéndolo" Esa sonrisa boba de enamorado fastidiaba al otro quien con una mano empujó el rostro del más pequeño lejos, muy lejos.

"Y ahora te crees casanova" Masculló unas cuantas groserías mientras regresaba a sus propios asuntos conduciendo un poco a exceso de velocidad.

"Tú eres así en mis sueños queriéndome seducir" Torció la boca "Aunque a tu manera"

"Deja eso, son cosas ficticias de tu mente extraña" Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo lo que resultó divertido para ambos "¿De casualidad no sacas ideas de tus sueños?"

"Pues..." Había dado en el clavo y las manos nerviosas que distraídamente jugaban entre sí, lo confirmaban sin palabras.

"No puede ser" Se quejó contando de diez hacia atrás en su mente.

"Fliqpy" Quería comenzar de nuevo una conversación después de que durante unos diez minutos aproximadamente no habían dicho nada entre ellos "Yo no sé muchas cosas de ti, te molestaría contarme"

"Sí me molestaría" Eso desilusionó a Flippy que guardó silencio prefiriendo no seguir siendo un fastidio para el otro "Bien..." Se dio por vencido prefiriendo un molesto Flippy que uno melancólico "Mi vida..." Optó por dejar el tema de la guerra aparte "...es…" No quería admitir que en su mayoría aburrida y aislada, puesto que toda la emoción se perdió con la falta de los baños de sangre "es..." Ilusionado el oji-verde esperaba la respuesta, por suerte al ex-soldado se le ocurrió algo "Sería mejor que la vieras" Sonrió por el plan que armó en su cabeza, su tarde sería interesante.

"¿No me quieres decir?"

"No, mejor te la muestro" En el fondo el menor creía que mentía, pero no insistió por no querer presionarlo a que narrara un poco de su intimidad.

¿Quizás tenía alguna novia de la que no quería contarle?, o ¿una pareja así como él?, aunque si realmente tomara en consideración muchas de esas preguntas, entonces habría muchas otras sin respuestas, de cualquier forma no le agradó la suposición de que hubiese alguien más aparte de sí, eso lo ponía triste y más del amargo sentimiento crecía sabiendo que no debería tener esa clase de mentalidad.

No recordaba alguna vez haberse sentido así, pero no quería que su pecho se agitara por ello, sin importar que debía ser muy consciente de portarse correctamente, sin la necesidad de reclamar algo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Sus pensamientos no podían estar como un estanque imperturbable, siempre había una hoja que cayera en el.

"Supongo"

"¿De qué se trata cuando una persona quiere algo para sí mismo sin compartirlo con los demás?"

"Egoísmo, eso lo resume muy bien" No apartaba la vista ni soltaba el volante "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero ser egoísta contigo y no compartirte. ¿El egoísmo está mal?" Fliqpy se sorprendió de que no estuviera consciente de lo que decía o lo que era ser egoísta.

"Está bien" Sonrió, sin embargo no todo en su lógica era de color blanco "Y por lo mismo tú tampoco debes de dejar que te compartan, ¿entiendes?"

"No muy bien"

"Qué tú solo quieres estar conmigo ¿no es así?" Asintió "Entonces tu tampoco puedes estar con alguien más" El ya no tan pequeño del peli-verde era su presa, no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera las garras encima.

Pero... ¿desde cuándo comenzó a pensar así?, cada vez estaba pareciéndose más a quien estaba sentado a su lado, ¡nah...! únicamente se confundía, no dejaría que todo lo que invirtió en Flippy aunque fuera poco se desperdiciara, probablemente solo reconocería que el chico le simpatizaba y no pretendía perder a alguien que escasamente había conseguido congeniar con su dura personalidad.

"Está bien" Concordó Flippy y Fliqpy no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y lo primero que sobresalió de lo que obviamente hubiera sido normal, fue que no tomara el resto del camino por la avenida principal, sino que se mantuvo lejos pidiéndole a su acompañante se bajara junto con él.

Flippy distraído mirando lo pequeña que era comparado con una más desarrollada, casi deja caer la boina que el militar le arrojó para que la atrapara y llamar su atención.

"¿Por qué me la das?" Era lo más lógico que preguntara y su duda ya era esperada, no obstante eso no significara que cumpliera con resolver su interrogante.

"Póntela" Lo dudó, pero se la puso.

Quien lo viera no podría diferenciarlo del mayor, si acaso dos o tres años más y eso era perfecto para los planes que le tenía.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien" Le siguió la corriente "Dime, ¿crees que puedas arreglártelas solo?"

"Claro, pero ¿por qué...?" Fue interrumpido por el oji-amarillo.

"Tengo unas cosas que hacer y si estás seguro de estar bien, ¿por qué no me esperas en el consultorio del médico?, su nombre es Sniffles, el resto..." Bajó del vehículo una mochila que llevaba mientras hablaba "... es solo que no te vayas a perder, o necesitas que te lleve de la mano" Sonrió con sarcasmo intencionalmente provocando a su copia.

"Estoy bien solo, gracias" Distraídamente Flippy acomodo la visera de la boina "Pero ¿por qué me disté esto?"

"Regrésamela cuando vaya a recogerte y ten" De su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de metal amarrado a una cadena que tintineó "Creo que es tuyo" Fingía inocencia mientras le regresaba su identificación que no había extrañado.

Sin más preámbulos, consejos o aclaraciones, Fliqpy se despidió con un ademán de la mano enguantada dejándolo a su mala suerte, ya sabía que le depararía a su imagen con negra reputación allá en la ciudad.

Solo y desorientado, quien se quedó confundido en aquel lugar miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien que pudiera pedirle consejo y paradero del consultorio al que necesitaba llegar, no obstante ningún alma solitaria igual que él estaba a los alrededores, tendría que caminar un tramo largo para casualmente hallar a alguien.

Inesperadamente mientras caminaba encontró que la boina era muy útil cubriendo el sol aunque este aún no fuera abrazador. Deteniéndose bajo un alto árbol frondoso, se quitó la propiedad prestada sobre su cabeza, entre sus manos la sostuvo sintiendo que incluso sin estar cerca del dueño de la boina lo sentía consigo y dicha sensación lo hacía sonreír, cuidado y protegido eran palabras que podían describirlo.

"Papá, mi globo" Una vocecita llamó su atención y en la dirección que miró proveniente de la voz, había un niño pequeño que trataba de alcanzar un globo atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol.

No necesitó pensarlo para cuando se dirigía hacia allá, a tomar el hilo del globo y dárselo al niño que inútilmente había estado dando saltitos incapaz de alcanzarlo.

"Gracias" Dijo cuándo lo recibió.

"De nada" Correspondió la sonrisa del pequeño, aunque el dulce momento no tuvo continuación.

Un adulto que no reconoció tomó al niño entre sus brazos llevándoselo asustado pese a las protestas del infante de querer seguir jugando en el parque donde se encontraban.

"¡Mi globo!" Lo había soltado y este se había ido flotando al cielo.

"Te compro todos lo que quieras después, pero vámonos Cup"

No fue imaginación de Flippy la mirada de reojo que le dedicó el probable padre, una aterrada que reflejaba un pavor inconsciente por... por él, no podía creer que se debiera a su causa, ¿había hecho algo malo?

Sintiendo algo inexplicable parecido a culpa, el peli-verde recogió del suelo la boina de Fliqpy quitándole el polvo que la había manchado, en ese momento quería estar con el otro, esa expresión había helado su pecho y deseaba el calor que le producía su homologo.

Pensó y se percató que esa mirada tal como decía Fliqpy era el miedo, el cómo las personas debían temerle y sintió lastima por el antes mencionado, apenas podía analizar por completo el sentimiento y tener empatía hacia él.

"Mejor me doy prisa" Suspiró.

La ciudad un poco despoblada permanecía tranquila con cada habitante entretenido en sus propios asuntos, Petunia estaba trabajando como cajera en una tienda de ropa cuando alguien con cabellera verde claro entró distraído jugando con una cadena entre sus manos, ella misma estaba absorta en su revista como para notar de quien se trataba.

"Buenos días" Saludó el recién llegado "Disculpe, ¿de casualidad no sabe dónde hay un consultorio médico?" Preguntó con amabilidad acercándose a Petunia.

Desinteresada y perezosamente levantó la mirada por primera vez encontrando unos alegres ojos verdes que la confundieron antes de reconocer el rostro, la boina y la ropa que llevaba puesta

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque ocasiones anteriores así había sido, dejo todo en su lugar y salió despavorida corriendo y gritando por la puerta trasera del lugar.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" Esa pregunta se transmitió de sus pensamientos a voz alta, interrogante que no recibiría respuesta.

Uno por uno fue visitando los locales obteniendo el mismo trato y recibimiento, incluso alguien le había arrojado una gaseosa.

Empapado y más confundido que nunca fue a una fuente a limpiar mínimo su rostro, Fliqpy se enojaría con él en cuanto lo viera todo pegajoso y apestando a azúcar con fruta sin contar el retraso que tenía.

Limpio prefirió buscar todo por su cuenta y con las manos en los bolsillos continuó caminando deprimido por la despoblada calle o eso era hasta que alguien impactó contra él en dirección opuesta.

"Lo siento" Flaky se disculpó nerviosa.

Ella había terminado en el suelo debido a su prisa e intentaba ponerse de pie aunque torpemente se cayó dos veces antes de conseguirlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Flippy la ayudó a que no se resbalara de nuevo funcionando como su apoyo, llevaba patines rojos de cuatro ruedas que recién estrenaba y estaba tratando de aprender a usarlos.

"Estoy bien" No lo parecía colgando del oji-verde "Gracias" Mirando a su altruista caballero la reacción de ella no fue muy dispar de las demás aterradas y asustadas "¡Fliqpy!" Gritó tratando de correr, pero únicamente terminó dándose de cara en el suelo, llorando quiso irse gateando por el piso, pero antes espectáculo lastimero Flippy trató de ayudarla nuevamente a ponerse de pie.

"Espera, no te muevas" Se sacudía tanto que no podía concluir sus intentos.

"¡No me mates!" Terminó por hacerse un ovillo cubriéndose la cabeza con la frente al ras del suelo, temblaba y suplicaba "Por favor"

Estaba demasiado ocupada protegiéndose que no notó como Flippy se sentó en la banqueta a esperar que terminara y se fuera como los demás.

Viendo que nada malo le había sucedido, ningún cuchillo en su espalda pretendiendo romper su columna, sus extremidades aún juntas al tronco de su cuerpo, su cabeza en su lugar y no rodando por el suelo, ninguna salpicadura de sangre nublando su vista, nada, ningún dolor insufrible y ninguna muerte. Todavía temerosa levantó la vista del suelo topándose con que quien se suponía debía ser su asesino, estaba sentado a su lado, mirando un pedazo de metal que brillaba bajo el sol, para después ponerse la cadena como era debido.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" De soslayo la miró, pero no se movió de su lugar "¿Por qué intentaste correr?" Había preguntado después de un rato de silencio "Yo no iba a matarte" Jamás lo haría, no toleraba la idea de espeso carmesí manchando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

"¿No lo ibas a hacer?" Preguntó sentándose.

"No" Con disimulo ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo y tiró de la visera para que también los cubriera "¿Por qué no corres?" La veía demasiado calmada.

"Este..." Estaba nerviosa, era cierto debería de huir "Este... mmm..." Se le ocurrió una excusa "Se me torció un tobillo" Una vez lo cavilaba, tampoco era como si pudiera escaparse, no sin antes caerse incontables veces en el camino.

"Muy bien" Poniéndose de pie sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones "Yo te llevo, fue mi culpa que chocaras conmigo, ¿a dónde ibas?" Le ofreció una mano para levantarla, la cual Flaky aceptó por simple inercia.

"No es necesario" Para cuando quiso decirle la verdad ya estaba sobre la espalda del más alto siendo cargada con cuidado "Fliqpy no es necesario" Insistió.

"No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, ¿a dónde te llevo?"

Desde que lo mencionó Flippy, había notado la confusión en su nombre, pero no le tomó mayor importancia o se molestó en corregirla.

"A casa" Susurró.

"¿Dónde es eso?" Por primera vez desde que llegó sonrió "¿O preferirías que te llevara primero al doctor para que te revise el tobillo? Yo tengo que llegar allá, pero creo que me perdí, no te molestaría decirme por dónde ir" La joven de cabello rojo no pesaba mucho a comparación de las pesas que el oji-amarillo lo hizo cargar alguna vez, llevándola en su espalda era tan liviana como una pluma.

"¿Te perdiste?" No podía creerlo de esa persona cruel y autosuficiente.

"Sí, me perdí y eh estado todo el día tratando de preguntarle a las personas, pero me evitan"

"No lo dudo" Dijo sin pensar Flaky "No queda nadie en la ciudad que no hayas matado" Tan rápido como la última palabra salió de su boca cubrió esta con su mano arrepintiéndose.

"¿Eh matado a todos?" Aparentemente había una confusión.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Preguntó Flaky con sincera curiosidad.

"Podrías contarme un poco más, ¿qué cosas eh hecho?" Así empezó a escuchar todo su supuesto historial de crímenes "¿Todo eso eh hecho yo?" Preguntó más que asombrado, horrorizado.

"¿Será que perdiste la memoria?"

"No" Murmuró "Por cierto, no te eh preguntado tu nombre"

"Soy Flaky" Mirando por sobre su hombro Flippy la vio sonreír.

"Mucho gusto" Ya casi llegaban a su destino.

"Fliqpy puede que sea una falta de respeto decirte esto, pero eras más agradable así"

"¿Tú crees?, ¿y qué te parecía antes?"

"Alguien muy despiadado"

"No te agradaba como era antes, ¿cierto?"

"No"

"Flaky..." Estaba pensando en decirle la verdad "Yo..."

"Mira" Señaló al frente "Ahí es donde trabaja Sniffles" Pero antes de que llegaran, de pie frente a ellos y con las muñecas en la cintura estaba una figura bloqueándoles el paso.

"Con permiso" Pidió queriendo evitar al peli-azul.

"¿Qué crees que haces con Flaky?" La aludida no había podido notarlo, pero a quien tenían enfrente había tomado una postura defensiva, sin embargo quien lo advirtió fue el otro.

Si esa persona iba a atacarlo estaría listo para recibirlo, con delicadeza le pidió a Flaky que bajara de sus hombros.

Tan rápido la dejó a un lado tenía el puño de ese nuevo personaje queriendo golpearlo en el rostro, si no fuera por sus reflejos no hubiera podido esquivarlo ni regresar la agresión.

"¡Que dem...!" Se quejó en cuanto le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Si no supiera creería que golpeó una pared porque probablemente se rompió los nudillos.

"Splendid detente" Le pidió Flaky parándose frente a los dos.

"Hazte a un lado Flaky" Si no hubiera sido por el peli-verde la hubiera golpeado por accidente, lo que resultó en que quien se rompió el brazo fue Flippy.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Le gritó enfadado conteniendo y restándole importancia a su dolor "Casi la lastimas" Trataba de ocultar a la pelirroja detrás de él pretendiendo protegerla.

No conocía a quien tenía enfrente, pero con eso había sido suficiente para tener una pésima primera impresión que no se borraría tan fácilmente.

"Finge ser el héroe" Se burló diciendo aquello con sarcasmo.

"No soy un héroe, pero mínimo no soy un idiota que va golpeando a cualquiera en la calle" Poco a poco el dolor que lo aquejaba por la fractura comenzaba a tener sus efectos en todo su cuerpo.

"Cierto, eres de los idiotas que van clavándole un cuchillo a todos" Sonrió con sorna "¿Esta vez quieres hacerlo por las buenas y dejar que te espose?, ¿o de nuevo tengo que mandarte a la otra vida para no tener que verte y sacarte de la ciudad?"

"¿Esposarme?"

"No puedes estar aquí, es por eso que te expulsamos de la ciudad, no sé por qué sigues viniendo" Suspiró buscando de entre sus bolsillos las esposas metálicas de las que hablaba y se las arrojó.

"¿Por qué me las das?"

"No creas que me voy a acercar a un loco como tú, ahora póntelas" Se sintió molesto porque ni aunque quisiera podría.

"Puedes metértelas por el…" Se las arrojó de regreso.

"Siempre por las malas" Suspiró aunque antes de esposarlo a la fuerza hizo una observación de algo que había notado "¿No te ves más joven?, como... de mi edad" Frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo abrumado por más cosas que estaban dándose a relucir después de esa pregunta "¿Tú... por qué estas cuidando a Flaky?"

¿Por qué no lo había atacado?, o ¿por qué estaba tan calmado aun después de haberle rotó un hueso?, eran preguntas que se sumaban a otras, pero no podía dejarse engañar.

"¡Qué te importa!" Como siempre era imposible dialogar.

"Creo que ya es suficiente" De la nada salió un cuarto personaje que tomó por sorpresa a Splendid pateándolo en el coxis para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo al suelo, el lugar al que pertenecía una basura fastidiosa como lo era el héroe con aires de grandeza "¿Qué crees que haces lastimando a Flippy?" Llevaba consigo el oji-amarillo la única debilidad del fenómeno peli-azul por lo que éste no pudo hacer nada cuando se puso de pie sobre él pisándole la espalda.

"Tú..." Alcanzaban sus fuerzas para cambiar la mirada de un peli-verde al otro.

"Yo, yo, yo" Se burló mirando divertido como quien más le desagradaba estaba dedicándole una mirada llena de odio bajo sus pies, lo que lo hacía más irónico y por lo tanto divertido "Puedes pensar lo que quieras" No es como si le fuera a explicar o detallar sucesos "Flippy..." Observó al aludido "¿Estás bien?" Genuina preocupación se reflejaba en sus úsalas ojos salvajes que ahora se suavizaban.

"Sí" Trató de ocultar que problemas le había traído Splendid en unos cuantos minutos "Estoy muy bien" Con una sonrisa nerviosa disimuló que nada le dolía.

"Fliqpy..." Flaky quien había quedado olvidada momentáneamente, tembló de miedo ocultándose detrás del peli-verde que había sido buena con ella.

No entendía por qué había dos veces la imagen de la misma persona frente a sus ojos, comenzaba a creer que quizás tanta muerte había comenzado a afectarla mentalmente y estaba volviéndose loca, pero más errada no podía estar de la realidad y esas supuestas alucinaciones eran peligrosas fuera de su imaginación.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo Flippy?" Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa el ex-militar.

"Ella me ayudó a llegar aquí"

"En otras palabras no eres lo suficientemente autosuficiente para hacerlo por tu cuenta" La verdad hirió a Flippy.

Estaba en problemas y lo sabía, podía sentir un enojo de distinta clase fluir en Fliqpy, todo en él se lo decía, sus ojos, su postura, sus expresiones, casi podía leer en sus pensamientos las ideas que tenía para castigarlo. ¿Y qué autorización tenía para hacerlo?, ninguna, solo era como una versión de un novio celoso, preocupado y caprichoso, siendo egoísta creía que debía de haber alguna forma en que pudiera hacer ver al ingenuo que fuera más cuidadoso.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó agachando la mirada "No quería preocuparte"

"¿Y quién está preocupado?" Espetó, no era como si fuera a creer que era la preocupación lo que lo tenía tan nervioso "No tengo tiempo para estarte esperando a que llegues mocoso" Era mentira, acababa de llegar cuando los vio peleándose en la calle.

"Quítate de encima" Se quejó Splendid reuniendo toda su energía mínimo para erguirse un poco con ayuda de sus brazos.

"No interrumpas" Ladró a la vez que le pisaba la cabeza para que su mejilla besara el suelo "En un rato me encargo de ti"

Flaky chilló mirando al pobre de su amigo en el suelo todavía resistiéndose a ser sometido.

"Fliqpy" Habló el oji-verde con timidez "Podrías dejar de hacer eso"

"¿Hacer qué?" Sonrió con petulancia "¿Te refieres a impedir que éste incompetente remedo de salvador te haga daño a ti o mí?" Intencionalmente lo aplastó más contra el suelo.

"Fli..." La pelirroja lloraba.

"Ya cállate maldito puercoespín" Le gritó a Flaky usando ese apodo que le tenía por su cabello.

Siempre la había creído una boba miedosa y ahora que estaba haciéndose la vulnerable, escondida detrás de su versión un poco más joven, le parecía incluso más molesta de lo normal.

Flippy no tenía que estar pretendiendo protegerla, él ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, por eso Fliqpy era el encargado de esa tarea, alguien menos piadoso, inofensivo, débil y sentimental. Había estado cuidando de Flippy como se debía hasta el momento, era hora de hacerlo una vez más y enseñarle otra lección, pero antes de eso...

Bajándose de Splendid y con una patada al mentón dejo inconsciente a éste para después acercarse a aquellos dos.

...

Para cuando Splendid despertó, estaba amarrado a una silla con una cadena metálica de gruesos eslabones en el consultorio médico del doctor Sniffles, lo identificó por todos los reconocimientos, certificado y diplomas colgados en las blancas paredes, en el centro había una mesa llena de revistas, pero donde se suponía debería estar la recepcionista su asiento estaba vacío y carpetas con documentos desordenaban el lugar.

Más consciente y con la mente menos nublada, siguió mirando hasta notar la mancha verde sentada en otra silla no muy lejos de él, se horrorizó de lo que vio y quiso vomitar.

Ahora podía reconocer quien era Fliqpy y quien era el segundo que se le parecía, éste último estaba sentado en silencio con la vista perdida a la lejanía, unos ojos verdes sin brillo o vitalidad, su rostro estaba salpicado de un rojo que las lágrimas se habían encargado de difuminar, mientras que su cabeza estaba recargada descansando en el hombro de un Fliqpy sonriente.

La ropa de ambos estaba manchada de sangre obviamente fresca que aún escurría al suelo con pequeñas gotas adornando la escena cerca de sus pies, huellas carmesí de botas conducían desde la puerta de entrada hasta donde estaban sentados y si Splendid prestaba más atención a los dos podía ver otra cosa roja entre las manos de la copia de Fliqpy y eso era lo que asqueaba más.

Algo que helaba sus venas y creaba un vacío en su espíritu, no obstante sí creía al monstruo frente a él incapaz de cometer tal atrocidad.

La cabeza de Flaky descansaba sobre las piernas de quien no llevaba el uniforme militar completo, rodeada por unas manos desnudas sin guantes negros y apegada contra su estómago como si estuviera abrazándola, reconocía la pieza del cuerpo por su cabellera singular inconfundible, ahora algo enmarañada y manchada por su propia viscosa, fría y húmeda sangre.

"Podemos jugar con ella mañana cuando despierte" Se lo decía el mayor al menor mientras besaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que retiraba unos mechones de su frente con el brazo que pasaba por detrás del cuello sobre sus hombros.

Como era de esperar no respondió, seguía mirando a una pared como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

"Y otra vez y otra vez, y otra, todas las que quieras" No había notado que Splendid ya estaba despierto observándolos "Dime Flippy... ¿te divertiste?" Tenía su propia manera anormal de considerar degollarla viva como diversión "¿O no te gustó?" Sabía las respuestas, pero solo bromeaba como entretenimiento.

Con la otra mano no del brazo que lo rodeaba por encima de los hombros, la acercó al cuello de Flippy acariciando este sutilmente con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Debo admitir que te vez muy lindo hoy" Una sonrisa deforme tiró de una de sus comisuras "Mejor que antes con esa apariencia de niño bueno" Condujo la punta del dedo índice por el mentón hasta los labios, donde tocó uno ensuciándolo de escarlata por culpa de sus manos manchadas.

Fliqpy suspiró porque no le gustaba esa expresión que tenía, hacía falta la sonrisa casi siempre permanente en los labios que rozaba y formaban una línea inexpresiva. Lo que se tenía que ver forzado a hacer para corregir eso.

"La sangre te queda bien" Era un cumplido que decía mientras se inclinó para tocar los labios de Flippy con los suyos y darle un beso.

Uno que no fue correspondido inmediatamente, no hasta que se aventuró a lamerlos prefiriendo el mismo sabor del peli-verde que el del amado color que tanto le gustaba.

Era como un piquete de avispa lo que hizo despertar al oji-verde, uno muy doloroso que punzaba en su pecho, cuando su mente trastornada dejó de estar difusa se encontró con que el mayor lo estaba besando, ¿hubiera sido mejor no haber abierto la boca?, ¿tampoco haber movido sus labios al ritmo en que lo requerían los otros?, ¿ni haber enredado sus lenguas juntas en un abrazo?

"Apuesto a que ya no puedes decir que me amas" Murmuró contra los labios antes de seguir invadiendo el interior de la boca de Flippy.

"Qué asco" Dijo Splendid que ya no podía seguir callado viendo cómo se besaban después de haber asesinado a su amiga.

"Ya despertaste" Dijo socarronamente el oji- amarillo "No crees que es descortés espiar a las personas"

"¡¿Quién estaba espiando?!" Espetó "Ustedes dos eran los que..." Se sonrojó antes de terminar la frase.

Conocía a Fliqpy desde hacía tiempo, pero tal parecía que no lo suficientemente bien, jamás lo creyó competente para mantener una relación, ni posible que alguien fuera a enamorarse de él, pero nada es seguro y la vida le daba una bofetada por creerlo.

Aun así, ¿qué clase de relación bizarra tenían aquellos dos?, y para su mala suerte o la de su delicado estómago, se preguntaba ¿por qué el soldado había conseguido a un gemelo?

"¿Los que...?" Le pidió continuar "¿Hay algo malo con eso?" Intencionalmente regresó su atención a Flippy y lamió la mejilla de éste "¿Por qué no quisiste decir que te rompió el brazo?"

"No quería molestarte" Confesó. No debió de agachar la mirada porque recordó lo que no quería volver a ver.

Del susto se puso de pie con un salto, gritando fuertemente por culpa de lo que había tenido en sus manos, las lágrimas que se habían detenido regresaron con más intensidad y sus rodillas temblaron amenazando con hacerlo caer hasta que Fliqpy estuvo a su lado sosteniéndolo y abrazándolo, se moría del miedo e intentaba ocultar su rostro contra el pecho de quien le brindaba protección mientras que éste permanecía sin expresión esperando a que se calmara.

Sinceramente no lo entendía, era incomprensible saber porque se horrorizaba hasta el punto de alguna consecuencia física, desde su punto de vista no había hecho nada especialmente terrible.

Tomó su tiempo para que dejara de gritar y estremecerse, el justo para acabar con la paciencia del mayor.

"Toma" Desconsideradamente le entregó el cuchillo de caza a Flippy poniéndoselo en la mano "Te toca a ti" Y lo llevó frente a Splendid esperando a ver su reacción.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó viendo su mano y cambiando su atención al rostro del peli-azul que lo miraba con enojo "No... yo no..." Soltó el mango y el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

Antes de que Flippy también se derrumbara, Fliqpy tomó su mano y rodeó su cintura desde atrás apegándose a la espalda con la barbilla sobre el hombro.

"¿No puedes?" Preguntó prácticamente en el oído con una voz sombría, pero aterciopelada.

"No"

"¿No vas a matarlo?"

"No"

"Pero podías hacer una única cosa por mí" No respondió "Solo di que sí" Con algo que quizás fue cariño entrelazó los dedos de la mano que sujetaba "¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Sí" Su voz se quebró.

"Di que me amas" Esa petición dejo fríos a los dos que la escucharon.

¿Por qué lo pedía?, ¿por qué ahora?, en ese momento, ¿por qué después de tanto baño de sangre?, ¿por qué frente a alguien que desaprobaba todo lo que estaba haciendo?, era... ¿humillante?, ¿acaso debía ser humillante confesar ese sentimiento tan hermoso?, no se supone que deba.

"Yo..."

"¿Quieres que lo diga primero?" Interrumpió entre tanto titubeo. Podía que no lo supiera Flippy, pero unos ojos de fiera miraban a Splendid y una sonrisa completamente perturbadora delataba sus intenciones maliciosas "Te amo" Dijo contra su oído para luego meter sensualmente la lengua en este y lamer.

"Te amo" Dijo Flippy estremeciéndose con la húmeda sensación y la mano sobre su estómago introduciéndose bajo su playera negra.

Había algo aparte del miedo que calentó sus mejillas con un rubor que se extendió por todo su rostro, aun en esa improbable situación en que era más un prisionero que otra cosa, era feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Dios!, estas enfermo" Intervino en la escena Splendid que tan rojo como Flippy su moral no le permitía seguir mirando.

"¿Enfermo?" Se rió con burla "¿Le estás diciendo enfermo a lo que siente Flippy por mí?" Juguetonamente sus dedos engancharon el pantalón del aludido.

"No" Corrigió "Le estoy diciendo enfermo a lo que estás haciendo con él"

"¿Qué no te agrada la idea de un hombre toque a otro?" Seguía tonteando con el pantalón de Flippy terminando de desabotonar el botón y bajar la cremallera.

"No" Negó, pero a la suposición "Estás torciendo todo lo que digo"

"Y a penas te das cuenta" Se soltó riendo "Eres lento, quizás sea porque te has golpeado muchas veces la cabeza. Cambiando de tema, querido héroe..." Hablaba con sarcasmo "¿Cuál sería la peor humillación para ti?, ¿difamarte?, no, ¿calumniarte? tampoco, prefiero algo que recuerdes permanentemente, algo que te deshonre por dentro" Sin mucha persuasión alentó a Flippy a arrodillarse en el suelo frente Splendid y entre sus piernas.

"No espera..." Apenas estaba entendiendo que pretendía "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¿Qué cosas te imaginas virgencita?" Él mismo se encargó de desabrocharle el pantalón a Splendid "Pero yo no haré nada, eso tenlo por seguro"

"¿Fliqpy?" Ojos verdes miraban hacia arriba al antes mencionado con confusión.

"¿Sí?" Sonrió con lo que parecía ser una expresión dulce.

"¿Qué... qué quieres que haga?"

"Me sorprendes" Fue sincero y acarició la cabeza del menor "Sabes comportarte y tienes la acritud adecuada. Ahora..." Se sentó en cuchillas para estar a la misma altura y verlo directamente a los ojos "...quiero una pequeña venganza contra el que te lastimó, vamos a jugar con él" Su mano tomó unos mechones verdes y movió la cabeza de Flippy a donde él lo prefiriera.

"No quiero" Por fin lo comprendió insistiendo en alejarse "No quiero" Sacudió la cabeza "Tu dijiste que no hiciera nada de esto con alguien más, no lo haré" Dijo rotundamente.

"¡Hazlo!" Ordenó tirando del cabello.

"¡No quiero!" Gritó "Yo solo quiero hacer esto contigo, ¡solo te quiero a ti!" Creyendo haber hecho enfurecer a Fliqpy, miró a éste a través de sus ojos entrecerrados aguardando a ser golpeado o algo similar, se sorprendió de toparse con una sonrisa feliz y escuchar la risa suave que le acompañó.

"Bien dicho" Soltó a Flippy.

Era para que ambos presentes se preguntaran acerca de lo que sucedía, pero no era como si Fliqpy fuera a explicarles sus razones, empezando por que nunca había tenido la verdadera intención de obligar a su nuevo compañero a hacer una barbaridad como emparejarlo con el otro. Todo tenía sus motivos específicos, quería escucharlo decir algo parecido a lo anterior.

No creía en el amor y no se dejaría engañar por una patraña como esa, por ello puso a prueba al mocoso que le viciaba la vida para ver qué tan cierto era su juramento, por lo menos podía estar seguro de que mantenían algún tipo de lealtad y el cumplimiento de sus palabras.

"¿Eh?" Ninguno asimilaba nada.

"Levántate Flippy" Le tendió una mano que fue aceptada de buena manera "Sniffles debe estar ahí" Señaló una puerta "Entra"

"Pero..."

"Entra, yo te acompaño en un rato" Era tan impresionante su sonrisa que mientras el oji-verde avanzaba no podía desprender su vista de ella y terminó estrellándose de frente en la puesta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró un silencio tenso le siguió, habían quedado a solas dos rivales, era normal que pasara.

"¡Ash!, ya me dolía la cara" La mueca feliz en los labios del peli-verde se esfumó rápido.

No necesitaba seguir fingiendo, con Splendid podía comportarse como quisiera.

"Que fácil engañaste al niño, pero ¿qué fue eso?" Se aventuró a preguntar quién estaba sentado en la silla.

"Se llama farsa, conveniencia, manipulación, escoge una palabra, no quiero tenerlo triste evitándome todo el día" Se agachó a recoger el cuchillo del suelo "¿En qué nos quedamos tú y yo?" Estaba a punto de enterrarle la hojilla en el estómago.

"¡Espera!" Le gritó desesperadamente sacudiéndose en la silla, pero sin éxito de escape, sin importar las veces que haya muerto, nadie se acostumbra al dolor "¡Espera!" Repitió viendo que le ponía atención y había pausado su intento de homicidio "¿Quién era ese al que...?" Se atragantó "¿Con el qué... estás saliendo?"

"Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie" Se apresuró a negar "Y no te hagas el desentendido, no soy idiota, sé que estás hablando conmigo porque pretendes alargar tu tiempo antes de que te saque un ojo o algo por el estilo" Adiós al plan del héroe.

"Pero contéstame, ¿quién es?" El que no persevera no consigue nada.

"Era un niño del que estaba cuidando" Miró la puerta "Ya no tan niño" Hizo una mueca.

"¿Tú cuidando a un niño?" Soltó una carcajada por lo impensable que era, el cuchillo enterrado en su pierna lo convenció de callarse "Lo siento" Debía reconsiderar la posición en que estaba.

Fliqpy suspiró, realmente no estaba de ánimos para matarlo, no considerando lo perdido que estaba y el sentimiento que se asemejaba a la tristeza.

"¿Qué te sorprende de que cuide a alguien?"

"Lo que me sorprende es que alguien no esté en tu lista de víctimas" Sonrió arrogante lo que le ganó que su torturador girara el cuchillo en su pierna, pero sin sacarlo.

"Siempre tú y todos los demás juzgándome" Lo decía con cierto rencor mientras introducía más el arma en la carne.

"Pero te juzgamos bien" Se resistía en complacer al otro dejándolo escuchar sus quejidos de dolor.

"¡Y es porque todos ustedes son perfectos!" Le gritó "No tienen errores, ni siquiera saben que es eso" Lo decía con sarcasmo" Son tan impecables que creen que pueden juzgar a los demás" Sacó el cuchillo enterrándolo en otra parte de la misma pierna, manchando su mano de abundante salpicadura roja "Todos son unos hipócritas, ¡todos!, todos excepto Flippy, ¡él no me tiene miedo!" Su enojo había nublado un poco su mente y la cantidad de violencia en la escena únicamente contribuía a ello "Él es el único que me aceptó, no ustedes montón de falsos que fingen ser felices en esta ciudad de mierda en la que todos mueren, él..." Su tono dejo de tener energía convirtiéndose en uno melancólico y apagado "...él es el único que me quiere" Cuando vio por completo el resultado de sus acciones, ya había matado a Splendid antes de terminar de hablar.

"Que desperdicio de tiempo" Dijo para sí mismo recuperando su arma preferida de la yugular del héroe.

Se apresuró en estar al lado de su compañero, sin saberlo probable único amor.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy_

_Séptimo día _

No pudo regresar a dormir una vez se despertó y aunque consiguió escapar de debajo de Fliqpy, siguió sin conciliar descanso hasta el amanecer, mirando por la ventana de su habitación, pasó ese tiempo meditando en sus acciones previas.

Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Fliqpy acostado en su cama le causaba cierta incertidumbre, la suficiente para estar tentado a comenzar con el hábito de fumar, que aunque nunca le gustó y de hecho lo odiaba, no tenía mejor idea de cómo deshacerse del estrés.

¿Qué pasaba si el menor creía que se aprovechó de él?, ¿qué sucedería si ya no le tenía la suficiente confianza?, debía admitir que se había encariñado con éste, lo suficiente para cometer punible acto lujurioso y ahora la duda que se abalanzaba sobre sí mismo era si no fue más que un error dejarse llevar por la impulsividad de su compañero.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante el bosque?" Preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Miró de reojo al menor despierto y sentado en la cama contemplándolo a él con una expresión ilegible en su semblante.

"El amanecer es tranquilo" Comentó cualquier cosa tratando de sonreír "¿No estás cansado?, puedes dormir más..." Fue interrumpido.

"Me despierto todos los días a la misma hora sin excepciones" Flippy miró el reloj de pared colgado a su lado. Tenía razón la misma hora todos los días, la misma que la suya.

"Aun así..."

"Estoy bien" Más que enojado sonaba a una rabieta de un niño obstinado.

Pero ya no era ningún pequeño, si Flippy le prestaba atención, lo cual hizo podía notar los hombros anchos, el rostro más maduro y la musculatura más detallada, más que un niño o un púberto, era un adolescente maduro y atractivo, esto último hizo a su rostro teñirse de rojo por lo impropio de sus pensamientos.

"Bien" Estuvo de acuerdo recuperándose al instante para que no notara ese lado embarazoso de su adulta persona.

Exactamente, era un adulto y esos pensamiento no lo dejarían descansar muy seguido, menos con alguien que lo provocaría a cada oportunidad que tuviera a su alcance, empezando por ese instante.

La sonrisa de Flippy hizo enrojecer a Fliqpy, después de conocer a esos labios con una perspectiva distinta imaginarlos de dicha forma era inevitable.

"T-Te prepararé algo de desayunar" Un pretexto era lo que necesitaba Flippy para justificar su salida.

"¡Flippy!" Pronto estaba Fliqpy delante de él sin dejarlo pasar ni terminar de salir de su habitación "Sobre ayer..."

"No tienes que decir nada" Una falsa sonrisa suave encubrió su tristeza por lo que estaba a punto de decir "Lo entiendo" Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de quien casi alcanzaba su propia altura tratando de acomodar las marañas de cabello "Eres hombre y tienes curiosidad, está bien"

"No sonrías así, por favor" Le pidió con bastante seriedad Fliqpy "Yo... Es raro" Comenzó "Es raro que haya querido hacerlo, pero..." Tomó valor "…quiero seguir haciéndolo"

"Eh..." No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"¿Quiero seguir haciéndolo?"

"¿Hablas del sexo?" Flippy se avergonzó por la palabra, nunca había sido muy abierto al tema.

"¿Sexo?" No sabía que era "Yo me refiero a esto" Se paró de puntillas para alcanzar los labios en los que había estado pensando hace rato.

En realidad a lo que se refería Fliqpy era lo mismo de lo que hablaba Flippy y a este último le quedó clara la similitud cuando el otro lo empujó retrocediendo hasta la cama haciendo que se recostara de espaldas.

"¿Ahora no me vas a detener?" Preguntó divertido Fliqpy por advertir que Flippy estaba dejándose llevar nuevamente.

"No si estás dispuesto a que te duela el trasero" Estaba jugando, no estaba preparado para que lo tomara tan literalmente "¿Fliqpy?" Preguntó cuándo desabrocho su pantalón el aludido "Hey, ¡Fliqpy!" Se arrepintió de que sus manos tocaran el pecho cuando trató de detenerlo "No puedes...".

"Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana" Bajó el pantalón de Flippy junto con la ropa interior para comenzar a masturbarlo.

"¿Dónde quedaron todas esas groserías que me dijiste ayer?"

"Ayer tú estabas haciendo esto, ahora es mi turno" Flippy trató de sentarse, pero su otra versión lo empujó para que no se levantara "Quiero que sepas algo, a mí no me gusta que me manden, yo mando" Flippy estaba lo suficientemente duro para pasar a lo siguiente.

Un buen mentiroso no deja notar su inseguridad ni se delata con titubeos, Fliqpy estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus emociones y sentimientos no habían cambiado desde la ocasión anterior, seguía igual de apenado y dudoso de dejar que Flippy estuviera en su interior, pero quería hacerlo, quería sentirse como esa vez, quería compartir la experiencia lo más cerca del mayor que se pudiera, deseaba que su corazón se acelerara como lo hacía mientras con cuidado se subía sobre el oji-verde, anhelaba cada toque que quemaba su piel adictivamente.

Todo eso lo podía cambiar por un poco de orgullo. Hasta él sabía que no era normal lo que sucedía cuando se dejó caer sobre el oji-verde deslizándolo en su interior con ambos gimiendo por el gusto dulce que encontraba en haberlo.

Sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa pícara se propuso en avergonzar todo lo que pudiera al mayor, si era posible mucho más de lo que él estaba cuando comenzó a moverse encima del ex-militar, que únicamente tenía permitido mirar el sensual espectáculo que Fliqpy le mostraba.

Ya no era una, sino dos veces que tenían sexo siendo completamente conscientes de lo que hacían, ¿acaso ahora tenían una explicación para excusarse?, bueno... pues si había una perfecta y era que los dos estaban enamorados y no lo sabían o más bien no querían admitirlo, o probablemente era que uno lo sabía y el otro no lo admitía, o viceversa, ¿quién era quién?

Era imposible estar sin hacer nada, tomando por sorpresa a Fliqpy, rápido y sin aviso Flippy se había sentado sujetando la cintura del menor para darle vuelta al asunto, girando sus cuerpos el oji-amarillo estaba de espaldas a la cama con el oji-verde encima besándolo y acariciando su pecho a la vez que lo embestía subiendo de velocidad conforme se requería para conseguir más placer y una satisfacción mutua.

No era que Fliqpy quisiera dejar sus labios morados o su espalda completamente adolorida, pero ese cambio no le venía bien en su propia opinión y aun así sucumbió a la tentación, envolviendo sus brazos por el cuerpo de Flippy, tocó la piel con avaricia o más bien la que estaba a su alcancé porque la playera que llevaba puesta el mayor era un impedimento, por debajo de ella hizo todo lo que pudo por sentir el calor se Flippy, recorriendo y deleitándose de la nueva sensación que conseguía y el igual placer de hacerlo.

Fue así hasta que no resistió más con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose y manchando el estómago de ambos para un final predecible en donde quedaba agotado, Flippy con más delicadeza y embestidas calmadas, pero no por menos placenteras, se rindió contra los efectos que tenía Fliqpy sobre él, manchando y llenando el interior del menor, gruñó mientras daba unos cuantos besos a la piel de las clavículas.

Estaban mareados, pero ambos se sentían completamente bien y complacidos. Antes de que el menor le gritara algo al respecto del cambio repentino de dominio, el mayor ya lo besaba en los labios.

Mucho esfuerzo no fue para Fliqpy aceptar abrir la boca y recibir la lengua intrusa que quiso abrazarse a la suya y a la cual permitió el regalo de bailar juntas, el sabor de Flippy le fascinaba al otro, uno dulce que se convertiría permanentemente en algo así como su postre favorito, no escatimó por lo mismo, lo mucho que insistió en que esa lengua pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y todo movimiento de los labios estuviera sincronizado con los suyos.

Recobrando y cediendo control, Fliqpy se despertó de su sueño que no deseaba terminara nunca, mordiendo indoloramente la lengua de su homologo.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Suavemente aunque no destacara, empujó a Flippy, quien con manos impacientes había querido comenzar nuevamente con esa locura matutina al deslizar sus dedos por la piel del abdomen de Fliqpy y tratar de tomar su pene, ni tan flácido.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó de inmediato avergonzado "Este... lo siento" Quiso retirarse, pero una mano sujetando el cuello negro de su playera lo retuvo impidiéndole huir.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Ni loco lo dejaba escapar "¿Dime que estabas tratando de hacer?" Un plan se formulaba en su nada inocente mente.

"Lo siento" Volvió a disculparse Flippy, esto era a lo que le había temido.

"¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?" Su voz ya no sonaba ten firme deseando en el fundo que dijera que 'sí'.

"¿Otra vez?" Resultó confundido con el cambio de Fliqpy a uno más cohibido.

"Dije otra vez" Le confirma levantando sin intención el tono de voz.

"¿No te molesta?" Ingenuo preguntó Flippy.

"¿Cómo me va a molestar?" Se rió con sarcasmo "Aprovecharme de alguien tan inocente como tú no es ningún problema" Palabras que le convenían seguidas por un beso algo insípido y fugaz en los labios "Eres como un caramelo" Tomándose más tiempo presionó con suavidad las líneas de su boca "Delicioso" Lamió los labios.

Flippy fue tan tímido que se paralizó ante la seducción de Fliqpy, con su corazón dando un brinco en su pecho ante la mirada de unos ojos felinos observándolo.

Suspiró aclarando su mente que ya había tenido suficientes vacaciones por ese día.

"Quisiera hacerlo otra vez" Fue franco "Pero no debería, hoy es un día ocupado, tengo prisa" Poco habitual en su persona, Flippy sonrió astutamente "Aunque..." Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron elegantemente el cuello desnudo de Fliqpy erizando su piel, recorriéndolo hacia arriba por el mentón hasta la punta de este donde levantó un poco la mandíbula con un solo dedo "Todo depende de si me dices una única cosa"

"¿Qué?" Fliqpy tragó saliva.

"¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?"

"Porque..." No estaba seguro de saber cómo responder, enrojeció "Porque sí, ¿no es suficiente?"

"Para mí no" Suspiró.

"Es..." No era imaginación del mayor verlo más rojo a cada segundo que transcurría "Es que... me siento bien haciéndolo, me... me..." La palabra estaba atorada en su garganta "Me gustas" Apretó los ojos con fuerzas al igual que sus puños que sujetaban las sábanas blancas "¡Me gustas!" Era un poco tarde para comenzar con eso.

"Al fin lo dices" Flippy besó con dulzura su frente "Tú también gustas" El siguiente beso fue en la boca.

Una vez sabiendo claramente las intenciones y sentimientos del menor no era tan difícil corresponderlos, solo les había hecho falta que uno de los dos diera el primer paso.

Con lo dicho Fliqpy sonrió alegre, auténticamente feliz, con una expresión a los ojos de Flippy, tierna, era nueva y definitivamente estaba seguro de que quería verla muchas veces más.

Se quitó los pantalones y lo que restaba de ropa quedando desnudo junto con Fliqpy, tomó una respiración antes de mirar en su dirección viendo al otro acostado con una expresión reservada, no era nadie que tuviera mucha experiencia en el tema, pero algo era algo y quien se suponía debía hacerse cargo de los cosas era él. Acercándose a la cama y subiéndose a esta, estuvo frente a Fliqpy y sobre él acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Sus pechos estaban juntos, notando como la respiración de ambos era irregular y sus cuerpos eran muy calientes, sus miradas estaban entrelazadas y fuertemente embelesadas, solo se perdió la unión cuando cerraron los ojos para compartir una caricia que comenzó con una desatada pasión, que aparte de ser puros deseos carnales, era la promesa de compañía para dos almas solitarias.

...

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Flippy mirando la espalda de Fliqpy mientras tomaban una ducha juntos.

"¿Qué?" Miró sobre su hombro a donde la mano de Flippy estaba tocando su piel, se trataba de su omoplato.

"El tatuaje, es igual al mío y... no recuerdo que estuviera ayer" Siguió tocando la figura con la punta de sus dedos.

"No sé de qué hablas" Se encogió de hombros con total desinterés.

"Mira, es este" Girando la cabeza Fliqpy vio en la espalda del militar el dibujo, absurda imagen, no muy propia del peli-verde "Fue una apuesta" Aclaró antes de que comenzara a mofarse de él.

"Parece más bien que te emborracharon y te jugaron una mala broma"

Flippy se rió avergonzado, eso debía de parecer. Dedos traviesos tocaron la piel de la espalda del peli-verde ligeramente más alto, quitando gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la superficie de ese cuerpo con el que Fliqpy se estaba apegando, más que en un sentido abstracto, uno físico también.

Sus manos abrazaron el pucho de Flippy rodeándolo con algo que si él supiera lo que era, no por culpa de ser su primera vez experimentándolo, lo llamaría como cariño.

Una sensación desagradable que lo ponía inquieto y aparte del vapor de la ducha, tornaba su rostro caliente, algo no muy agradable, pero tampoco desagradable.

"Fliqpy" Comenzó el mayor "Em... no me puedo bañar si me sigues sujetando" No lo diría para incomodarlo ni para quitarlo, pero ya llevaba más de un minuto y parecía no haberse dado cuenta el otro.

"Ah... sí, sí" Lo soltó alejándose para relajarse y reconsiderar que lo que hizo fue tonto.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Era el turno de Flippy para abrazar a Fliqpy.

...

"¿Qué se suponía ibas a hacer?" Fliqpy se rió mientras ayudaba en la cocina a preparar el desayuno "¿Qué cosa es tan importante?"

"Pues se supone que debo ir la ciudad, principalmente para resurtir la comida"

"Ve otro día" No se imaginaba a sí mismo solo con el soldado lejos en otra parte.

"Y también necesitó atender algunas cosas" Sonriente le sirvió a Fliqpy algo que parecía cereal en un plato hondo "¿O quieres comer avena todos los días?"

"No gracias" Miró la comida sin mucho ánimo de probarla.

Que le ayudara a Flippy no significaba que supiera cocinar, su única opción era ser conformista y comer lo que se le ofreciera, después de todo era como un invitado viviendo en esa casa y lo tenía muy presente.

"¿Quieres que comamos en un restaurante allá?" Ofreció Flippy para iniciar un tema de conversación "Dos amigas mías trabajan ahí, es un buen lugar"

"No tengo dinero para pagarlo" Miró su comida comparándose con algo así como un parásito.

"Yo invito" Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"No creo que sea necesario"

"Claro que no, pero yo lo hago por decisión propia y tú deberías ser bueno aceptando"

"Soy alguien cruel, obviamente que no soy bueno" No lo decía en broma como Flippy.

"Se puede comenzar con algo" Insistió "Comamos juntos" La encantadora sonrisa terminó por doblegar al inquebrantable temperamento decidido del asesino.

"Bien" Suspiró resignado.

"También quisiera que conocieras a algunas personas"

"¿Para qué?" Empezaba a adquirí un mal humor.

"Son mis amigos"

"¿Y a mí eso qué?" Fue muy descortés

"Quisiera que te conocieran"

"Te sugeriría mantenerme en secreto, no creo que quieras tenerlos detrás de ti aconsejándote de la mala influencia que soy"

"No eres mala influencia, eres alguien lindo pero rebelde" El aludido enrojeció.

"Idiota" Susurró… ¿avergonzado?, el otro rió suavemente.

"Aparte ¿por qué tendría que esconderte?"

_'Porque soy un monstruo, no creo que haya alguien que no me quiera muerto, permanentemente, tengo mis propios enemigos y gente que me odia'_ pensó el despiadado ser.

"No importa" Le restó importancia "¿Y por qué a tus amigos?, acaso quieres que también seamos amigos" Era tan predecible.

"Exacto"

"Yo no quiero amigos"

"¿Por qué?" Se desilusionó.

"Contigo tengo y es suficiente" La versión malvada no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ver la sorpresa en las facciones del bueno lo hizo prestar más atención "Oh... Eso…"

"Gracias Fliqpy" Sonrió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por decir eso de que me tienes a mí y yo soy suficiente"

"No es la gran cosa" Fingió que no le afectaba lo mucho que le gustaba ese sonriente rostro.

Sin decir o agregar algo más a su pequeña charla, comieron en silencio para después ir a ejercitar un poco, tomar otra ducha y salir de la casa en dirección a la ciudad.

"¿Qué debería hacer con esto?" Preguntó Fliqpy en el camino, mostrando la boina que llevaba entre sus manos.

"Póntela" Flippy lo hizo por él extendiendo un brazo sin dejar de conducir para ponérsela" Te la regalé, puedes usarla"

"Pero tú... ¿no la quieres?" Flippy negó.

"Yo quiero dártela" Disimuladamente Fliqpy la acomodó mejor sobre su cabeza "Se te ve igual de bien que a mí"

"Que poco modesto" Fliqpy sonrió.

"Nah..., ¿tú crees?" Preguntó con sarcasmo "Pero a quien se le ve mejor es a ti, cuando sonríes te ves... sexy" Le giñó un ojo.

"E-E-Eso..." Tartamudeó "Ni siquiera sabes mentir" Terminó exclamando para disfrazar la reacción extraña que tenía sobre el comentario.

"No es mentira, igual que un sexy soldado" Se carcajeó Flippy.

"¡Tú luces igual!" Exclamó nuevamente, pero la risa de Flippy decreció hasta esfumarse.

"¿Tú también lo has notado?" Trató el tema con seriedad.

"No estoy ciego, se nota a leguas el parecido" Cruzándose de brazos Fliqpy se recargó contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos para sentirse más relajado "Si quisiera podría hacerme pasar por tu hermano" Tuvo una repentina idea "O por ti"

"Me pregunto si serás algo mío, un familiar lejano o algo parecido"

"Lo dudo"

"¿Y sobre tu edad...?"

"¿Qué con mi edad?"

"No notas algo extraño" No se atrevía a decir la idea completa.

"No" Fliqpy era franco, no sabía a dónde quería llegar insinuando su edad.

"No has notado que ya estas más grande..." y más alto y más fuerte, etc... Esa fue la parte que le faltó decir en voz alta.

"No"

Dejaron esa discusión pacifica a un lado cuando ninguno de los dos persistió en aclarar dudas, Flippy no quería incomodar al otro con preguntas innecesarias y a Fliqpy simplemente no le interesaba.

"Flippy..." Comenzó mientras agachaba la mirada y la boina se deslizaba hasta sus ojos "¿Tú... de casualidad no has soñado cosas extrañas?"

"Yo sueño con pingüinos morados, ¿qué cosa más rara hay que eso?" No se avergonzaba, pero el mismo debía reconocer que no estaba dentro de lo normal.

Fliqpy levantó una ceja mirándolo como era de esperarse.

"Bueno... eso es extraño, pero no era a lo que me refería" Suspiró "¿Nunca has soñado conmigo?"

"Ah... No" En su tono había duda "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" No engañaba al mayor.

"¿Por qué Fliqpy?" insistió.

"No es nada"

"Dime" Persistió.

"Es... es que... no creo que sea imaginación mía" Miró por la ventana tratando de ocultar lo tonto que se sentía "Siento un Déjà vu en este momento y tengo la sospecha que lo soñé o algo" Sin darse cuenta su rostro estaba poniéndose rojo.

"¿Qué sueñas?"

"Hasta esta conversación se me hace familiar" Hubo un pausa "Sueño... contigo" Susurró la última parte.

"¿Conmigo?" Le sorprendió.

"¡No!" Exclamó sintiéndose idiota "No, no dije nada" Deliberadamente evitaba mirar a Flippy.

"¿Enserio sueñas conmigo?"

"No" Lo negó obstinadamente.

"Eres muy lindo Fliqpy" Estiró un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza "Eso me hace feliz" De reojo el menor miró al mayor sonreír como bobo encantado por la nueva información.

No recordaba con precisión el contenido de sus sueños, pero vagas imágenes aún estaban frescas en su memoria, fragmentos de la sensación de algún beso, una mano acariciando su rostro, alguna palabra que perturbaba su tranquilidad, la lista era extensa y también atribuía a esos que comenzara su locura del enamoramiento, porque empezó a pensar a profundidad en ello e ideas extrañas surgieron en su mente.

Incluso la ciudad a la que estaban llegando le parecía remotamente familiar, pero prefirió atribuirlo a que no hacía mucho tiempo estuvo ahí, antes de encontrarse con Flippy, no obstante en el fondo sabía que se equivocaba hasta cierto grado y en el fondo también creía que eran años y no días desde la última vez que puso un pie por aquel lugar.

Detuvo Flippy el vehículo en una zona próxima a los límites de la ciudad y se bajó para ir al asiento de atrás y sacar una caja pesada.

"¿Qué haces?" Fliqpy le hizo compañía también con los pies por fin en el suelo.

"No es nada" Restó importancia el mayor "Voy a llevar unos instrumentos a una tienda para venderlos" Inclinando la cabeza le pidió ayuda sin palabras a Fliqpy que estaba enseguida, para que cerrara la puerta en su lugar porque con sus manos ocupadas no podía "Luego podemos ir a comer y después ir a comprarte ropa" Tambaleando la caja casi se le cae sino hubiera sido por Fliqpy que la sostuvo en lugar del otro.

"Pero..." No le agradaba que la caja no dejara que viera su rostro ni sus expresiones "Eso es mucho" No era precisamente modestia.

No quería deberle nada a nadie, menos a quien le había dado más que suficiente y con quien ya tenía una deuda que no estaba seguro de cómo pagar.

"Para nada" Flippy insistió ser quien cargara la caja, pero Fliqpy era obstinado diciendo que él la llevaría.

No le quedó de otra más que guiarlo hasta donde estaba la tienda de Mole a quien le vendería las cosas. En el camino no avanzaba ni diez metros de distancia para cuando alguien le decía hola, saludando a Flippy y a cada una de esas veces Fliqpy apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo, le desagradaba ver la atención del peli-verde puesta sobre alguien más que no fuera él, no era de su parecer compartir la sonrisa que egoístamente quería para sí mismo.

"Flippy" Cuddles estaba camino a la casa de Toothy cuando se encontró con el militar "¿Dónde habías estado estos días?, creímos que estabas perdido o algo"

"Estuve con alguien"

"¿Con alguien?" Cuddles sonrió pícaramente "Sera que finalmente aceptaste a Flaky y son novios o ya estás prestándole atención a Splendid"

"Emm... no" Algo apenado frotó su nuca "Yo estuve con alguien más"

"¿Con quién?" Cuddles se sorprendió.

"Con..." Fue interrumpido cuando la caja golpeó contra su espalda "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó creyendo que se le estaban cayendo las cosas, pero Fliqpy no contestó y su suposición no podía estar más errada "Lo siento Cuddles, tenemos que llevar unas cosas, si no te molesta podemos hablar de esto otro día y te termino de contar" Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Ese era el objetivo principal del asesino, cortar con la conversación que tampoco quería seguir escuchando y funcionó.

"No hay problema" Cuddles correspondió la sonrisa "Nos vemos mañana Flippy" Mientras se alejaba despidiéndose al agitar la mano, unos ojos amarillos llenos de desprecio y disgusto se clavaban en él y aunque era una mirada de soslayo, las intenciones homicidas podían sentirse perfectamente bien sobre la piel de Cuddles.

¿Qué había sido todo eso que dijo el rubio?, haciendo mención de dos nombres que no conocía, las insinuaciones en la oración y palabra _'novia' _habían levantado muchas sospechas en el oji-amarillo

"Es aquí" Habían llegado a la puerta de cristal de un local.

Educadamente Flippy se adelantó abriendo la puerta para que entrara fácilmente con la caja de cartón y poder dejarla sobre una mesa próxima de madera.

"¡Mole!" Llamó a su amigo que estaba sentado en un banquillo junto a una lámpara encendida leyendo una revista sujeta entre sus manos, pero al revés, las personas en la portada estaban de cabeza.

Sin muchas palabras saludó a quien creyó era Flippy, pero en realidad era la caja que había puesto en la mesa de madera a su lado.

"¿Está ciego o qué?" Fliqpy preguntó irrespetuosamente con un susurró al oído de Flippy.

"No está ciego" Negó Flippy mientras Mole se ponía de pie y buscaba su bastón que se había caído al suelo sin que se diera cuenta "No mucho" Corrigió y se agachó a recoger el bastón para dárselo en la mano.

"¿Qué se te ofrece hoy Flippy?" Preguntó Mole acomodando sus lentes circulares.

"Vengo con las cosas de las que te hablé"

"Ah sí, déjalas por ahí, en un rato las reviso" Fliqpy miró la caja ya puesta por _'ahí'_ torciendo la boca.

"Está bien y Mole..." Acercándose a susurrarle al oído Flippy continuó hablando, pero Fliqpy no podía escuchar.

No era algo que le interesara realmente, pero se sintió excluido al ser ignorado y tratado aparte, en su lugar prefirió caminar por la tienda mirando que cosas había, pero después de recorrer todo con la vista no llegó a una conclusión, había mucho de todo y poco de algo, era como una tienda de antigüedades, una de refacciones, de instrumentos musicales y muchas otras cosas.

Curioso fue a la parte trasera mirando los estantes con jarrones y cerámica, al fondo una estatuilla aparentemente de oro llamó su atención, pero en cuanto quiso tocarla recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la mano.

"Si fuera tú, no la tocaría sino te quieres maldecir" A sus espaldas Mole estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

"Eso dolió" Se quejó el peli-verde sacudiendo su mano para amortiguar el dolor.

Pero si estaba ciego ¿cómo había asestado el golpe con precisión en su mano?

"Sí, sí" Le quitó importancia regresando a la parte frontal de la tienda junto a Flippy "¿Quién es este niño?" Le preguntó a la versión amable.

"No soy ningún niño" Gruñó el menor.

"Es de quien te estaba contando" Se rió apenado "Perdón porque se metiera con tus cosas" Fliqpy se sintió indignado.

"No me molesta, está bien que mire, pero no se toca" Era una advertencia indirecta "Menos en esta ciudad que con cualquier cosita te puedes morir"

"Eso lo sé, ¿por qué crees que me mude fuera de aquí?"

"Pues ten cuidado y cuídalo a él también"

"Muy bien" Se disponía a irse "Entonces nos vemos" Se despidió.

"Espero verte pronto" En silencio Fliqpy siguió al ex-militar que salía por la puerta.

Le tomó un rato que pasaron caminando, aventurarse a preguntar una interrogante que tenía.

"¿Se llama Mole el sujeto de los lentes?"

"Sí"

"Si Mole está ciego, ¿cómo pudo notar lo que iba a hacer?"

"Te dije que no estaba tan ciego y no deberías de juzgar a las persona por su apariencia"

"Lo mismo te digo" Masculló.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

El silencio perduró entre ellos, momento que tuvo Fliqpy para poder cavilar un poco sobre aquella tienda, había visto algunas cosas que le habían gustado, algunas potenciales armas y otras que sí lo eran como un machete que vio colgando de la pared y unos dardos nuevos y muy afilados.

El restaurante al que llegaron no estaba tan vacío como le hubiera gustado a Fliqpy, maldecía internamente mientras veía como todos recibían a Flippy con una sonrisa que él correspondía.

"Hola Flippy" Una peli-rosa con traje de camarera saludó al antes mencionado "Bienvenido..." Se detuvo a la mitad cuando prestó debida atención a su otro cliente que venía detrás de su amigo.

Por un segundo creyó estar viendo doble, pero no podía ser así considerando que uno llevaba playera blanca y el otro negra debajo del uniforme que por cierto uno estaba decentemente presentable y el otro fachoso sin fajar ni abotonar su chaqueta, uno llevaba boina el otro no.

Entendiéndola, Flippy se rió un poco divertido por su confusión, pero antes de dar una explicación Giggles se le adelantó.

"Flippy ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo?" Más que enojada lucía emocionada.

"No, él no..."

"Esto tengo que contárselo a Petunia" Fue por ella a la cocina "¡Petunia!"

"Pero no es mi hermano..." Las palabras de Flippy quedaron en el aire porque nadie las escuchó.

"Ya ves" Con una mano sobre el hombro, Fliqpy le restregó que algo así iba a suceder.

"Sí" Reconoció decaído.

"¿Qué te parece si les hacemos creer que somos hermano?" Ya tenía sus planes listos.

"¿Por qué?" No había razón para no decir la verdad.

"Para divertirnos por supuesto" Una sonrisa traviesa y pícara permitía que los colmillos de Fliqpy pudieran verse.

"No me parece buena idea" Era renuente.

"No seas aguafiestas, será divertido"

Mientras en la cocina, Giggles y Petunia chillaban de emoción y alegría por la buena suerte que tenían, por fin podían salir con el peli-verde, dos para dos, así era más justo y no sentirían celos de la otra, habían esperado una oportunidad como esa durante mucho y al fin la tenían.

Después de arreglarse y maquillarse las dos salieron para saludar a los que creían eran gemelos, estos ya las esperaban sentados en una mesa con dos asientos opuestos y arrimados a la pared.

"Hola Flippy" Saludó Petunia "¿Es cierto que tienes un hermano gemelo?" Miró al que llevaba la boina soltando una risa suave que trató de embozar.

"Yo..." Recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa "Sí tengo. Él es Fliqpy" Presentó a su acompañante.

"Hola" Sonrió falsamente como lo haría Flippy, suficiente tiempo llevaba observando al mayor para poder imitarlo, ser su doble perfecto.

"Hola Fliqpy" Saludaron ellas riendo tontamente.

"Es curiosidad, pero ¿por qué nunca supimos de ti antes?" Preguntó Petunia.

"No lo sé, probablemente solo no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos"

Las dos se derretían por tener una copia idéntica en todos los sentidos del peli-verde.

"¿Te gustaría salir con nosotras para conoserte mejor?" Todo tenía sus dobles intenciones.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?" Era tan buena su farsa que terminó engañando a Flippy también.

Éste se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose algo celoso por lo dulce que era con Petunia, pero no con él, se preguntaba si habría una razón para ello, ¿por qué Fliqpy parecía tan feliz mientras hablaba con ellas?

"¿Flippy?" Preguntó Giggles tímida "Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir...?"

"Está un poco ocupado" Intervino Fliqpy "Quiero decir... bueno, sí, sí tenía cosas que hacer, oh ¿no?"

"Sí" Asintió Flippy.

"Mañana de casualidad..." Era el segundo intento de Giggles.

"Oye Flippy" Volvió a interrumpir disimuladamente "¿Tú no tienes hambre?" Petunia miró su reloj, ya era mucho después del mediodía.

"¿Qué iban a pedir para comer?"

Apenas terminaron de pedir la comida y ellas se fueron, Fliqpy resopló fastidiado, quería arrancarles la boca por tanta risita estúpida que salía de ellas.

"¿Qué tienes?" Flippy lo notó.

"Odio como ellas te miran, la de cabello rosa quiere algo contigo"

"¿Enserio?" Se sorprendió.

"Obvio" Rodó los ojos "Pero no creo que te puedas dar cuenta de eso hasta que alguien llegue y te de un beso" Él era un ejemplo.

"Hablando de eso" El mayor se sentía nervioso "¿A ti no te gusta Petunia?"

"Claro que no" Hizo una cara de asco, prefiero agujas bajo las uñas"

"Entonces... ¿por qué la ilusionas?"

"Conque eso si lo notaste" Sonrió el oji-amarillo con malicia "¿Sera qué te dieron celos?"

"No, no" Negó con calma.

"¿Sabes?, hay algo que no quiero hacer con ella"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que hago contigo"

Suspirando Fliqpy se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al lado de Flippy para rodearlo por los hombros con un brazo y atraerlo, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

"¿No te parece que sería mejor que yo te dijera cosas como esas?" Él era el más maduro.

"No, eres muy ingenuo para eso"

"¿Seguro?" Acercó su rostro al del menor a la vez que acariciaba una mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

"Sí" Sonrió pícaramente.

Flippy fue el primero en besar a su nueva pareja, un pequeño beso que no profundizaba nada.

"Me juzgas muy mal" Comenzó a decir contra los labios "Puede que parezca blando, pero toma en cuenta que eh vivido muchas cosas" Sus dedos llegaron al cuello deslizándose con sutileza en la piel "Hagamos esto bien" Sus labios rozaron la mejilla mientras se acercó a susurrar al oído "Voy a hacer que en cinco minutos termines" Persuadió al menor de que se pusiera de pie y se lo llevó al baño.

Nadie escuchó los gritos de Fliqpy porque Flippy lo hizo que mordiera la boina para que todo sonido quedara enfrascado en su garganta, ni cuando golpearon contra la pared nadie prestó atención y los sonidos de piel contra piel tampoco podían atravesar los muros o la puerta de ese pequeño baño.

Flippy realmente estaba reclamando a Fliqpy como suyo y dejándole en claro que no juzgara a libros por su portada, aunque en realidad estaba esforzándose en parecer más dominante y autoritario de lo que era realmente la mayoría del tiempo.

La sinfonía de gemidos quedaba solo para ellos dos, un concierto privado de libido que tomó una ejecución inesperada, bello momento en que ambos se tenían mutuamente en los brazos del otro y que merecía más tiempo, pero solo duró cinco minutos, cinco minutos donde Fliqpy se volvió loco y pura impulsividad exigiendo todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle Flippy.

"Quizás no pensé en algunos detalles" Dijo en voz alta mirando las piernas de Fliqpy desnudas y su trasero manchado, con algo blanco escapando por su entrada.

Este último estaba demasiado cansado para decirle algo.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo y el oji-amarillo cojeando, los dos regresaron a su mesa donde pocos minutos después llegaron Giggles y Petunia.

"Flippy..." Era momento para decirle.

"La del moño" Volvió a meterse el menor en sus intentos "Creo que te hablan en la otra mesa" Señaló el lugar, a regañadientes ella tuvo que ir, pero Petunia continuó ahí.

"¿Algo más que necesiten?"

"Nada gracias" Con eso se retiró a ayudarle a Giggles.

Fliqpy comió rápido, bastante más que su acompañante y terminando primero, se excusó diciendo necesitar ir al baño cuando en realidad fue a la cocina del restaurante donde se encontró con los cocineros y las dos camareras que trabajaban ahí.

"Flippy tú no puedes entrar aquí" Giggles trató de echarlo fuera.

"Es que vine aquí para hablar más en privado, Fliqpy ha estado interrumpiendo y no sé qué has querido decirme" Algo avergonzada, ella se lo llevó a un sitio con menos gente, cruzando una puerta secundaria que salía a un callejón.

"Yo quería invitarte a salir" Estaba tan apenada que cuando lo dijo estuvo dándole la espalda mientras apretaba sus manos contra el pecho.

Ese fue su error, su último error, ni siquiera supo cuando su cabeza ya no estuvo en su lugar, sino colgando de los cabellos en la mano de Fliqpy

Un hermoso charco de sangre crecía alrededor del cuerpo inerte de la joven y Fliqpy miró el reflejo de sus ojos amarillos en la superficie cuando el líquido carmesí tocó sus botas. Sus ojos para nada estaban muertos, estaban más vivos que nunca ansiando ver más de ese color adornando las paredes y todo incluyendo a las personas.

Había matado a Giggles por enfado, pero los cocineros y Petunia fueron sus víctimas como mero entretenimiento, llevaba tiempo que no mataba a nadie y se sentía como si fuera necesario, que esa era su función y necesitaba dejar todo lo que se moviera quieto en un lugar y sobre un charco de violencia.

Entró ocultando su cuchillo, pero su camiseta y pantalón salpicados de rojo no podía encubrirlos, terminó siendo culpable cuando alguien lo vio entrar cargando la cabeza de Giggles, el chef, los ayudantes, los que lavaban trastes, todos murieron por culpa de una hoja afilada y alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para no dejar a ninguno escapar.

Petunia quien quedó de último como si de un postre en esa masacre se tratara, ella miró toda la suciedad de las vísceras y los órganos derramados y esparcidos por el suelo y los muebles del lugar. Más que vomitar quiso correr por detergente y un trapo para comenzar a limpiar todo, una cocina no podía lucir así, ni estar tan sucia como un matadero.

Buscando guantes y jabón, Fliqpy la tomó de su largo cabello azul mientras ella seguía agachada desesperadamente queriendo hacer uso de aquello, su cabello se había manchado de la asquerosa sangre y cuando trató de gritar al notar que algunos surcos de líquido carmesí descendían por su rostro, Fliqpy le metió el corazón de alguien en la boca para que se ahogara con él y se callara incluso antes de comenzar a pedir ayuda.

Era como la cabeza de un cerdo a la que le metían una manzana en la boca para adornar un plato, así lucía Petunia mientras le salía sangre de la nariz al tratar de respirar y no ahogarse con ese pedazo de órgano, pero terminó por morir ahogándose no con sangre sino con su vomito.

Sonriente Fliqpy la llevó hasta la pila de cadáveres amontonados que había hecho, escogiendo un brazo que le corto para hacer una sopa.

Era una cocina, ¿qué más se suponía debía hacer en la cocina?, Flippy siempre le hacía algo de comer y aunque no era bueno cocinando le prepararía algo a él, por eso estuvo muy feliz mientras degollaba el brazo, hubiera sido mejor mientras hubiera estado viva, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?, ya estaba muerta y ni modo.

Hizo una sopa y coció algo de carne en la plancha, servida y decorada nadie podía distinguir si se trataba de una persona o de un animal, pero antes de salir, lavó su rostro y toda parte de su cuerpo manchado, respecto con la ropa no podía hacer nada.

Dos platos salieron junto con él y los puso en la mesa frente al nervioso de Flippy que estaba muy preocupado por su ausencia.

"¿Estás bien?" Se asustó por verlo cubierto de sangre y de un brinco se levantó y empezó a revisarlo.

"Estoy bien, solo que fui a la cocina para hablar con Giggles y en ese momento estaban bajando de un camión la carne de media vaca a la cocina y los ayudé, por eso estoy manchado de sangre" Mintió eficazmente "Aproveché y te cociné algo yo mismo" Señaló la comida.

"Pero..."

"Por favor come, no es veneno ni nada" Sonrió y se sentó dando golpecitos en el lugar donde quería que le hiciera compañía.

"Eso lo sé, pero..." No se fiaba del aspecto que tenían, sinceramente lucía incomible.

"Yo nunca te daría algo que no se pudiera comer. Mira" Fue el primero en probarlo y no podía estar más equivocado, su inhabilidad para cocinar relucía con el sabor "Mejor olvídalo" Hizo todo a un lado.

Su mueca hizo reír a Flippy, quien con cariño puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Fliqpy, lo único que no estaba lleno de sangre era la boina que le regalo.

"La intención es lo que cuenta" Le dijo mientras le quitaba la boina y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente "Deja llega Giggles y pagó la cuenta y podemos ir a comprar un poco de ropa para que te deshagas esa"

"Pero ¿qué tiene de malo el uniforme?, a mí me gusta"

"Pero es mi ropa vieja te mereces algo nuevo" Le seguía parecido bien así.

"Por cierto ya pagé la cuenta"

"¿Eh?" Flippy no entendía cómo.

"Estando en la cocina trabajé un poco y ya la pagé" Mintió nuevamente.

"Ah... bueno" No sabía que se suponía debía decir o cómo reaccionar "Pero yo era el que te invitó"

"Tú me has dado muchas cosas, quería regresarte el favor" Una parte de eso sí era cierta.

"¿Eso quiere decir que te importo?" Flippy no podía estar más alegre.

"N-N-No" Tartamudeó Fliqpy enrojeciéndose.

"Eres encantador" No resistió más el oji-amarillo para cuando le dio un puñetazo al oji-verde en la boca del estómago y salió echando humo del restaurante.

¿Qué creía cuando le dijo todo eso?, no era nadie para decírselo, ni siquiera tenía pruebas con que, estaba muy equivocado además de que no era como si fuera a aceptarlas de buena gana, esas cosas pensaba Fliqpy mientras se alejaba caminando por la calle.

Quería un cigarrillo aunque no sabía porque, pero ¡maldición! quería un cigarrillo.

Continuaba sonrojado mientras pensaba en todas las cosas lindas que le dijo el mayor y a cada una conseguía un insulto en su mente, no era como si se sintiera bien escuchándolas, por el contrario le dolía el estómago y tenía calambres, los mismos que habían comenzado muchos días antes.

"¡Flippy!" Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una mancha azul muy rápida que llegó a abrazarlo "Te había extrañado" Una vez se le quitó el mareo a causa de la sacudida de su cerebro por el impacto, miró a alguien con una cinta roja sobre los ojos sonriéndole frente a él "Salúdame" Y como si fuera una agresión ese intento por besarlo en la boca le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó de dolor por haberse fracturado los nudillos. El déjà vu estaba nuevamente ahí "¡Demonios!" Gruñó de dolor retrocediendo "¿De qué rayos estas hecho?"

"Flippy ¿estás bien?" Splendid quiso atenderlo "¿Por qué me golpeaste en la cara?, sabes que no debes hacerlo".

"No me toques fenómeno" Rápido alejó su mano de las de Splendid que la sostenían "¿Por qué demonios trataste de besarme?" Estaba más enfadado que antes.

"Pues porque..." Splendid se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba "Tú..." Era el momento para su gran confesión "Tú me gustas" Cuando lo dijo cerró los ojos momento que aprovechó Fliqpy para golpearlo de nuevo en el rostro y como antes, resultaba en algo como golpear una pared.

"Él es mío" Le gritó a Splendid "Solo mío" ¿Qué era ese sentimiento posesivo que nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte como hasta ese momento?

"¿Quién?" Al peli-azul le extrañó que lo hubiera golpeado, dos veces.

Splendid no se inmutó cuando lo vio sacar un cuchillo sino que su preocupación comenzó cuando trató de apuñalarlo.

Su arma se rompió y Fliqpy se encontró con un dilema, ¿qué podía hacer si quien tenía enfrente no lo podía matar?

Como si fuera una casualidad Flippy llegó pronunciando el nombre de Fliqpy, no había ido tras él sino hasta que su dolor de estómago lo dejó moverse.

Mirando a los dos Splendid guardó sus dudas por un segundo, sin embargo cuando apenas se atrevió a abrir la boca tuvo que cerrarla al mirar a una de las copias abalanzarse sobre la otra y abrazarla.

"¡Es mío!"

Fliqpy enterró su rostro en el cuello de Flippy comprimiéndolo posesivamente entre sus brazos, nadie se lo quitaría, no alejarían de su lado a la única persona que fue amable con él, lo quería, no se lo daría a alguien más.

"Fliqpy..." Casi perdía el equilibrio a causa del antes mencionado "Hey ¿qué tienes?" Eso no era muy normal.

"¿Flippy verdad que solo eres mío?" Preguntó viéndolo con unos tristes ojos amarillos.

Ni siquiera Fliqpy sabía que era ese sentimiento, jamás lo había sentido antes, era miedo a perder a alguien, era evidente que fuera así si antes nunca había tenido una conexión emocional con alguien.

"¿Por qué la pregunta? Claro que sí" Tuvo que verse forzado a responder por esa mirada que hablaba enserio "Solo tuyo" Sonrió y le dio un beso para hacerlo sentir mejor "Pero ¿por qué tan de repente preguntas eso?"

"Por nada..." Sonrió siendo presumido frente a Slpendid, esa era la verdad "¿Puedo decirte cariño?" La palabra era tan dulce que empalagaba a Fliqpy, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para mantener lejos al peli-azul de lo que era suyo.

"Si quieres" Se ruborizó considerándolo como algo muy lindo por parte del menor.

"¿O puedo decirte amor?, después de todo somos novios"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Flippy bromeando porque ese no era el comportamiento normal de su '_novio' _"¿Qué le hiciste a Fliqpy?"

"Soy yo" Por su parte éste no entendió la broma.

Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados en su mundo como para darse cuenta del pobre de Splendid de pie cerca de ellos con el corazón medio todo, medio porque no tenía la menor idea de que debía creer y obviamente le disgustaba ver a Flippy besar a otro, pero quien era Flippy, tenía a dos Flippys frente a él.

"¡Oh!, hola Splendid" Lo saludó Flippy cuando lo vio.

"Hola" Miró al otro que estaba aferrado del brazo de quien lo saludó, éste torció la boca y le dedicó una mirada peligrosa.

"¿No teníamos que ir a un lugar primero?" Se metió en medio Fliqpy llevándose lejos a Flippy tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

"Mmm... sí" Giró para despedirse de quien se quedaba atrás "Nos vemos Splendid" El aludido hizo un ademán sacudiendo la mano como gesto de adiós.

Se había quedado solo y triste pero más que nada confundido, en quien pensó primero fue en su amiga Flaky que le podría ayudar a sentirse mejor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Fliqpy después de un rato de caminar.

"No lo sé, tú eres el que me está llevando" Fliqpy en cuanto se percató en la unión de sus manos lo soltó "Quería llevarte al médico también"

"¿Al médico por qué?"

"Porque me gustaría que Sniffles te diera una revisión general y..." Buscó una mano de Fliqpy, la que sujetó con cuidado para no provocar dolor innecesario en su pareja "...quiero que te cure la mano"

"Estoy bien" Le quitó importancia.

"¿Golpeaste a Splendid?" Era despistado, pero no tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedió allá.

"Quizás" No negó nada.

"Vayamos a que te vea" Sonrió con suavidad y amabilidad

"Está bien" Fliqpy ignoró esa sonrisa.

CONTINUA…


	10. Séptimo día - Parte 2

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy_

_Séptimo día: Segunda parte_

"¿Cómo qué no sabes?" Le gritó a Sniffles quien se cubrió la cabeza contra su escritorio temeroso de que el militar fuera a matarlo.

"Es que..." Comenzó con timidez después de notar que nada malo le sucedía… aún "...no hay explicación lógica ni creíble, en ningún libro de medicina viene nada de esto"

Flippy callado y atento estaba sentado en silencio frente el escritorio de su nuevo doctor, ya con su brazo enyesado y la mayoría de sus rasguños desinfectados, Sniffles quien le agradó bastante por ser tan amable con él le había hecho infinidad de pruebas y ahora Fliqpy lo estaba criticando por sus deducciones y conclusiones.

"Aquí el cerebrito eres tú, dime algo"

"Pero es que..." Sniffles chilló cuando Fliqpy le arrojó una bola de cristal que tenía sobre la mesa como pisapapeles, la esquivó, pero la impresión que tenía decía que no iba a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez.

"Es que... ¿qué?" Lo apremió.

Con un suspiro el medico con lentes tomó aire para calmarse y dar su discurso científico.

"Si tuviera que dejar de creer en todo lo que creo tendría que decirte que… son la misma persona, ¡espera!" Intervino antes de que le arrojara algo más y buscó entre un montón de papeles una prueba que había hecho, aunque tomaba tiempo había tenido que sacarla milagrosamente para menos de una hora "Mira" Se la entregó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Sniffles pensó en algo como_ 'ignorante'_.

"Es una prueba de ADN, una tuya y la otra de Flippy es la misma, en otras palabras esto proviene de la misma persona.

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"¡¿Qué no pones atención?!" Le gritó "No lo sé, soy medio y científico, ¡no adivino!" No podía admitir que se sentía frustrado por no tener la respuesta "Es tu clon, tu copia, tu alter ego, tu Doppelgänger, ¡quién sabe!" Ahora que lo pensaba "¿Cómo lo conociste?"

"Solo apareció" Los dos miraron a Flippy que se sintió intimidado y solo se escondió cohibido en su lugar "Pero hace siete días tenía esta altura" Señaló más arriba de su cadera "Y ahora tiene que usar mi ropa porque es lo único que le queda"

"Dame unos días" Le pidió Sniffles "Deja investigo y te digo que encontré, quizás lo sepa si me das algo de tiempo" Desesperadamente quería una oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

Fliqpy resopló sosteniendo entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz, le dolía la cabeza debido a tanta agitación de ese día, respuestas era lo que necesitaba, pero no tenía.

"Dos días" Declaró "Te doy dos días, sino con mis propias manos voy a venir a aplastarte el cráneo" Era una amenaza que cumpliría.

"¿Fliqpy?" Susurró Flippy, una mano tímida que temblaba había tirado levemente de la chaqueta del militar.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le gritó sin querer.

"Lo... siento" Comenzando a llorar desvió la vista y agachó la cabeza para que no lo viera.

Las lágrimas no funcionaban con él, así se suponía, entonces ¿por qué hubo una punzada de dolor en su pecho cuando lo vio?

Una mano enguantada se acercó a la cabeza del cuerpo que temblaba, casi tímido, sus dedos lo tocaron sin tener la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

"Lo siento" Él nunca se disculpaba, nunca pedía perdón, nunca lo lamentaba.

Ese cambio quedó apreciable ante la mirada sagas de Sniffles, inteligente como era entendió que debía mantenerse al margen en silencio observando y guardar sus análisis para más tarde.

Flippy enjugó sus propias lágrimas, se sentía culpable y como un estorbo, la razón por la que el mayor estaba enojado.

"Fliqpy... ¿tú crees que no soy útil?" Llevaba tiempo con una duda similar.

"No puedes cuidarte por ti mismo, eres ingenuo, confianzudo, no pareces autosuficiente" Su tono neutro entristeció más a Flippy "Pero..." Aspiró "Para mí sí eres útil, eres el único que me soporta y una gran compañía" Ojos verdes vidriosos miraron a unos amarillos con esperanza en la mirada y la búsqueda de más consuelo "Alguien que llegó de intruso a mi casa y es muy insistente" Bromeó.

"Supongo que eso parece" Sonrió.

"Hmm..." Para su mala suerte Sniffles tenía que interrumpir carraspeando la garganta "Voy a darte medicina para el dolor" Le entregó una caja "Son fuertes así que solo toma uno a diario" Con sigilo quiso retirarse, pero no pudo.

"Y Sniffles ¿cómo está Nutty?" Curioseó Fliqpy con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se sentaba a sus anchas en una silla junto a Flippy.

"Bien, está bien después de que le llenaras el estómago con paletas de cianuro" No le tomó importancia a la voz fría "Lo revisé por mí mismo después de eso. Y si me permites tengo otros pacientes aparte de ti"

"Mmm... no creo" Negó, del escritorio agarró una paleta de las que les regalan los doctores a los niños y otra que le regaló a Flippy, pero este último no se la comió a diferencia del primero "Con el desastre que deje afuera dudo mucho que alguien se acerque hasta que limpies"

"¿Y la secretaria?"

"Está metida..." Flippy tragó ese nudo que no lo dejaba hablar "...en el archivero"

"Era pequeña así que cupo muy bien" Completó Fliqpy.

"Los dos son unos monstruos" Siseó Sniffles.

"Hey de mí puedes decir todo lo que te dé la gana, pero no hables mal de Flippy" Lo regañó "Que él fue el que insistió que solo la dejara amarrada en su silla, pero gritaba tanto que me dolieron los oídos.

"Creo que olvidé hacerle un examen de sangre a Flippy" Inesperadamente Sniffles mencionó aquello, pero Fliqpy no era estúpido y sabía que ocultaba algo, el enano de lentes nunca olvidaba algo.

No importaba, siempre podía escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta.

Sniffles se llevó a Flippy a otra habitación apartada de su consultorio donde pudo hablar tranquilamente con él.

"Ustedes dos..." Comenzó el medico mientras le daba una revisión al yeso para ver si había quedado bien "Son pareja ¿no?" Flippy se sonrojó.

"Este... este..." ¿Qué debería decir? "No estoy seguro... realmente no sé..." Farfulló para terminar suspirando y darse por vencido "Creo que sí" Comenzó cohibido "Pero no hablamos mucho de eso ni me lo ha confirmado"

"Sí... es una horrible persona" El medico estuvo de acuerdo.

"No es cierto" Se apresuraba a negar su paciente "Es alguien bueno" Sonrió recordando todo lo que había hecho por él.

Haciendo una mueca Sniffles decidió por sí mismo hacerle una prueba de la cabeza para ver si no tenía algún daño ni nada, pero todo parecía normal.

"¿Y lo amas o algo así?"

"Sí, mucho" Escucharlo era lo más perturbador.

"Pero metió a mi secretaria en el archivero"

"Sí lo hizo" Lo dijo con una sonrisa Flippy.

Tal vez después de todo no estaba del todo bien de la mente, nadie queda completamente intacto después de ver todo lo que hizo el mayor.

Sacó la paleta de caramelo que le regaló quitándole el papel plástico para poder comerla.

"Sabes" Empezó a decir mientras miraba el suelo "No me importa lo que hizo" Era realmente Flippy el que dijo eso "Mientras que realmente se arrepienta por algo, aunque sea conmigo" Tenía de ejemplo la disculpa de hace rato "Y por lo que sé, esto es algo que ha sucedido por mucho tiempo, no es como si de la noche a la mañana fuera a quitársele el hábito" Pero él estaba vivo, eso contaba.

"Hay algo que quisiera hablar con los dos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo con el loco que te espera afuera" Flippy se rió "¿Qué pasaría si no es tan loca la idea de que ustedes dos son la misma persona?"

"Entonces significa que aprendí a amarme a mí mismo" Bromeó "La verdad no estoy seguro, yo de cualquier forma lo seguiría queriendo, yo fui el que se enamoró primero en todo caso sería lo que opina Fliqpy lo que realmente importa, pero creo que en cuanto lo sepa no me querrá nuevamente cerca" Había tristeza en sus palabras.

Sniffles suspiró cansado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Flippy tratando de animarlo.

"No entiendo como alguien como tú, terminó con un animal sediento de sangre como él, pero... se nota que siente algo por ti, aprovéchalo mientras tanto" ¡Tock, ¡tock!, alguien tocando a la puerta fue a sacarlos.

"Ya te tomaste mucho tiempo, ¿quieres que entre?" Amenazó y como fuego quemando los pies de Sniffles, corrió a abrirle la puerta.

"Ya terminé" Sacó a Flippy junto consigo y los llevó hasta la puerta de salida "Todo está bien, has que tome las pastillas y eso es todo, espero no verlos pronto" Prácticamente les cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

Riendo a carcajadas Fliqpy pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Flippy guiándolo todo el camino y manteniéndolo cerca de él, pasaron por sobre lo que Flippy supuso era Splendid, pero aunque era repugnante el sonido que producían sus botas pasando sobre el charco de sangre no sintió ninguna otra cosa y prefirió disfrutar de la sensación de tener a Fliqpy casi abrazándolo.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Le preguntó el mayor y Flippy asintió "Podemos ir a un restaurante o ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Esto parece una cita" Comentó Flippy emocionándose por la idea.

"Como sea" Fingió quitarle importancia aunque considerándolo, la verdad sí lo parecía, nunca había tenido una.

"Pero esta vez podrías no matar a nadie si vamos a algún lugar" Se apresuró a aclarar.

"Como le quitas lo divertido a las cosas" Se quejó "Pero está bien, también estoy cansado"

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó y por pura reacción natural giró para mirarlo, momento que aprovechó Flippy para acercarse unos pocos centímetros y darle un beso en los labios "Es tu turno" Quería que le regresara el gesto.

Rodando los ojos y pareciendo de mala gana cuando en realidad no lo era, Fliqpy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para amoldar mejor las caricias de sus bocas, pero a diferencia del primero, su beso fue más pasional y estimulante.

Su mano enguantada hecha puño sujetó los cabellos verdes tirando de ellos hacia atrás y llevando a Flippy en la misma dirección y profundizó el beso cuando obligó al otro a que abriera la boca para introducir la lengua y comenzar con caricias más que intensas.

"Si vas a darme un beso hazlo bien" Pronunció contra la boca de Flippy y éste asintió en afirmación.

Cuando soltó los mechones de color peculiar tuvo la fuerte tentación de acariciar el rostro, mientras lo hacía quitaba otro poco de cabello que cubría la mejilla.

Fueron fascinantes los ojos felices que lo miraban con amor, sentimiento que probó y del que se hizo adicto sin darse cuenta.

"Ven aquí" Quiso intentar algo.

Acercó lo más que se pudo el cuerpo de Flippy y le dio un abrazo, uno torpe en que ni siquiera lo sujetaba bien y estaba desconfiado de tocarlo, pero ya era algo.

La palabra _'extraño'_ formaba parte de todo eso y locura también se le asemejaba, no era posible que en unos cuantos días alguien hubiera llegado y cautivado su corazón en tan poco tiempo.

En ese momento que lo abrazaba sentía que debía protegerlo y cuidarlo, un instinto primario muy arraigado en su ser que no tenía con nadie más. Pretextos le sobrarían para nombrar a sus sentimientos como otra cosa, pero ese instante no tenía excusa en que también le dio un beso en la frente.

"No me separaré de tu lado" Susurró tan bajo que Flippy no pudo oírlo.

Tenía que arruinar el bello momento el estómago de ambos exigiendo comida, pero en vez de ser molesto en su lugar fue divertido y los dos rieron, cada uno a su manera.

"Puedo ser yo el que page en esta ocasión" Pidió Flippy

"¿Y con que vas a pagar?" Rodeó nuevamente los hombros de Flippy para empezar a caminar.

"Con esto" Le mostró la billetera de Splendid que había tomado sin que éste lo notara.

"Ya te estás pareciendo a mí" Se rió Fliqpy tomando el efectivo y tirando la billetera por ahí.

"Se la iba a devolver, pero no se lo mérese, él es malo"

"Y yo soy santo" Se burló con sarcasmo.

"Para mí sí" Murmuró

Flippy cómodo contra el cuerpo de su pareja, se sumergió más en la experiencia aspirando el aroma de la otra persona que olía a sangre y un poco a tabaco, y codicio del calor junto con la figura del mayor.

_'Siempre juntos'_ No podía recordar nada más que ese detalle perdido en sus recuerdos que por cierto era su mayor motivación por la que persiguió e insistió tanto en estar cerca.

Llegaron a un restaurante y como era de esperar todos se fueron corriendo incluyendo los cocineros.

"Te regreso el dinero, creo que no lo necesitaremos" Los billetes retornaron a Flippy que los ahorraría para otro día venir en secreto a la ciudad y comprarle un regalo al soldado.

Únicamente tuvieron que ir a sentarse en una mesa en la cual la comida apenas estaba servida, no les molestó el hecho de la soledad con todos evitándolos y huyendo así disfrutaron mejor de su compañía mutua que era más que suficiente.

Aunque mientras comían a Fliqpy no le faltaron deseos para clavarle un tenedor a Flippy por lo molesto que estaba siendo en querer darle de comer en la boca, pero se contuvo, consciente de que no debía hacerlo.

"No quiero" Terminó gritándole y como perro regañado, Flippy se sintió triste permaneciendo serio y casi inmóvil en su lugar.

Únicamente había querido hacer las cosas más románticas entre ellos.

Tragándose el mal humor Fliqpy y con un suspiro irritado tomó algo de betún de un pedazo de pastel que había por ahí y embarró los labios del menor con él.

Estremecerse fue lo único que pudo hacer el oji-verde con la lengua de Fliqpy lamiendo su boca, una tentación mayor por hacer lo mismo.

Estaban a solas así que no podía contar como exhibicionismo. Fliqpy no tuvo que decir nada, todo lo hizo el otro por su cuenta, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él, desabrochando su cinturón y bajando la cremallera del pantalón, no esperaba encontrarse con una erección la que metió en su boca, pero ya que estaba así resultaba ser algo bueno, significaba que su encanto tenía algún efecto positivo sobre el malo.

"¿Te gusta tu postre?" Preguntó el oji-amarillo burlón con una sonrisa sensual que fascinó a Flippy en cuanto la vio levantando la mirada antes de regresar a lo que se quedó.

No lo hacía mal para el parecer de quien más lo estaba disfrutando, pero insistió en que tomara más en esa boquita que había sido inocente hasta que él llegó.

"¿Flippy?" Murmuró con voz normal la primera vez, únicamente haciendo una mueca de placer, pero al ver que lo ignoraba persistió "¡Flippy!"

El aludido tenía su total atención a algo distinto, excitándose con poner su mayor esfuerzo en la felación y su rostro enrojecido junto con sus ojos vidriosos lo indicaban.

Le gustaba el sabor, pero más le encantaban los pequeños quejidos de Fliqpy tragándose todo para no gemir.

"¡Flippy!" Tiró de los mechones verdes, pero el antes mencionado ya estaba tragando los resultados de su orgasmo.

Espesa blancura bañando su lengua con un gusto no precisamente salado, trató de tragarlo todo encontrando una dificultad con la consistencia y la cantidad, aun así se manchó los labios y la barbilla que trató de limpiar con su mano del brazo no roto.

Todavía con Flippy hincado en el suelo, Fliqpy pasó la bota sobre la ingle y por encima del pantalón notando que estaba duro, sádicamente y con una sonrisa torcida de un lado, aplicó presión dolorosa para hacer jadear y a la vez quejarse a Flippy.

"Esta mañana estuvimos haciéndolo, ¿qué te hace tan resistente?" Siguió acariciándolo con rudeza y haciéndolo gemir "¿Te gusta?" Sonrió más "¿Crees qué no eh notado como disfrutas de lo mal que te trato?" Levantó su pie a la altura del rostro de Flippy "Lame" Le ordenó lamer la punta de la bota.

"Pero está sucia" Claro que no quería hacerlo, le daba asco.

"Más sucia está tu cara manchada de semen" Era verdad "Es solo sangre de Flaky"

Recordó con detalles todo lo que le hizo y su estómago dio un brinco con una arcada de vómito, le afectaba más porque la había conocido mejor que a Splendid y le había agradado.

"No..." Su voz tembló.

"Si vas a negarte mínimo mírame a los ojos" Su voz firme hizo temblar a Flippy.

Lo trató, pero en cuanto miró los lujuriosos ojos amarillos hubo una intensa presión bajo su estómago.

Sacó la lengua y con recelo dio la primera lamida, en cuando su lengua tocó la superficie algo en él fue distinto a la aversión de la acción.

Siendo presionado de esa forma, humillado y rebajado a los pies de alguien, no era para que estuviera extasiado.

Su sonrojo había crecido y dio otra lamida con la que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y una tercera fue un destello de placer distinto y algo insano.

Con un jadeo su respiración se tornó inusualmente rápida y arrítmica, no se había percatado de que su mente había estado por las nubes hasta que regresó a la realidad para sufrir las secuelas de su orgasmo, uno que tuvo sin que siquiera lo tocaran.

"Que sucio" Se rió Fliqpy mirando la saliva que corría por la barbilla de Flippy "No me digas que..." Abrió los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír encantado "Estás todo mojado" Se agachó para tocar el pantalón de Flippy quien lloraba de vergüenza "Vamos no llores, fuiste muy bueno" Acunó una de las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas mojando su guante "Solo yo te puedo hacer llorar" Con un aire arrogante y superior se puso de pie con facilidad hizo que el otro se levantara halándolo del cabello "Tienes algo que decir" Negó inflando el ego del asesino "Muy bien" Terminó de limpiar lo que Flippy no, lamiendo los labios y la barbilla "Abre la boca" Era muy obediente.

De su bolsillo sacó la caja de pastillas que le dio Sniffles y puso una en la boca del menor para que la tomara sin agua.

Como si fuera un gesto amable también limpió el rostro de Flippy son un trapo que encontró en la cocina aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer con su pantalón y ropa interior manchada.

"Fliqpy..." La pastilla comenzaba a tener efecto rápido sobre él "¿Qué pasaría si Sniffles descubre algo inusual?"

"Me importa tanto como un bledo" Respondió con sequedad.

"¿Ehh?"

"No me importa lo que diga Sniffles, de hecho quería venir mañana para finalizar lo que no terminé, debí haberlo matado a él también en su consultorio"

"No lo mates"

"¿Cómo de que no? y tú me vas a ayudar"

"No" Estaba mareado, veía a Fliqpy de pie frente a él y parecía que todo se movía.

"¡Tsk!... no puedo esperar a que cambies" Si tan solo pudieran compartir su gusto por la masacre.

"Claro que no, yo soy el que te debe decir que te detengas así funciona esto" Dijo una sonrisa suave.

"¿Flippy?" Lo notaba mareado cuando lo quiso sacar de ahí y lo miró tropezarse con sus propios pies varias ocasiones "¿Cómo te sentaron las pastillas?"

"Ya no me duele el brazo" Era verdad, pero tampoco sentía otra cosa.

"Dame la mano" Le ofreció ayudarlo, pero incluso antes de eso ya estaba cayéndose al suelo y Fliqpy necesitó llevarlo con un brazo de Flippy sobre sus hombros, maldecía que hubiera crecido tanto, ahora era más pesado.

...

_Perspectiva de Flippy_

_Séptimo día: Segunda parte_

"Suéltame cuatro ojos" Rabió contra Sniffles y un montón de brazos que lo querían controlar.

Fliqpy había hecho su escándalo, al verlo todo lleno de sangre inmediatamente trataron de atenderlo, pero negándose a ser tocado con calma, no tuvieron más que controlarlo con la fuerza bruta.

"Aléjense" Quería lejos a todos y estuvo a punto de clavarles unas tijeras que encontró por ahí.

Estaba mareado de enojo, no su clásico instinto frío de asesinato, uno eficaz y calculador que recurría a los medios necesarios y aprovechaba lo que existía a su alrededor, no era eso, era un estado defensivo como de animal acorralado dispuesto a todo.

Atacó a uno con las tijeras, pero su intento fue frustrado cuando llamaron a Splendid para que lo sujetara y Sniffes le aplicó un sedante intramuscular, con eso tuvo para estar confundido y calmado en un minuto.

"Flippy" Era en lo único que pensaba estando en su desventajosa situación, empujando con desprecio lejos a Splendid.

"Les pedí que no te medicaran, pero no te podías calmar" Estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar y sostenerlo.

"Idiota" Masculló colgándose con los brazos del cuello del mayor.

"¡Hmm!, ¡hmp!" Sniffles carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención "Ya puedo atenderlos" Les recordó.

"Muérete enano con bata" Fliqpy teniendo el rostro recargado en el pecho de su pareja le dedicó una venenosa mirada con filo que atravesaba a cualquiera.

"Fliqpy no seas descortés" Lo regañó.

"Flippy no creo que debas estar tan cerca de él" Inmiscuyó el héroe basando su advertencia en la serie de agresiones anteriores.

"Y tú estúpido jugando a los héroes con un listón en la cara" Unas ojeras se formaban en el rostro de pocos amigos que tenía "Metete en tus propios negocios y lárgate" Estaba peor que borracho.

"Discúlpalo Splendid" Pidió la versión más sobria de los dos sintiéndose apenado por las descortesías que salían de la boca del insensible entre sus brazos "Debí de haberle enseñado modales cuando aún era un niño"

"¿Un niño?"

"Sí, Fliqpy era el niño que cuidaba y también se queda en mi casa"

"¿Niño?" Repitió mirando a la copia exacta a excepción del aura negra que desprendía.

"¿A quién le llamas niño?, el único aquí que se comporta como uno eres tú" Fliqpy apretó las mejillas del soldado con su mano izquierda que no estaba lastimada.

A Flippy le estaba sacando venitas rojas en la sien el comportamiento que tenía.

"Infantil él que no quiere que le revisen la mano rota"

"¡Estoy bien!" Exclamó "¡No lo necesito!"

La discusión quedó con Flippy como vencedor cuando no permitió ninguna protesta más y con Fliqpy vencido en la sala de rayos x amarrado a una camilla, porque aún drogado era peligroso, quizás más de lo normal…

A petición del soldado, Sniffles hizo otras pruebas cuyo resultado dejaron al médico más perdido que cualquier otra cosa en su carrera.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Le preguntó Flippy que no creyó comprender.

"Sí, pero no lo entiendo, todo dice que tú y él son el mismo, físico, estructura anatómica, genes, pero..." Empezó a alterarse en su explicación "No hay lógica, es... es raro, no sé qué es, quizás me equivoque" Se rió apenado "Quizás sea eso porque ¡por favor! no es como si me fuera a tragar que hay una razón que yo no pueda entender y en todo caso prefiero creer que te encontraste de casualidad con un hermano gemelo perdido, sí, como un drama de película" Se rió.

Algo cansado el peli-verde se recargó contra la puerta de madera pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo.

"Pues para ser franco prefiero que te equivoques" Sin querer una curva alegre se pintó en sus labios "Porque eso sería malo. Me sentiría mal sabiendo que beso a mi hermano"

"¿Qué tú qué?" Cuestionó Sniffles levantando una ceja tras esos lentes.

"¿No te conté?" A Flippy se le había olvidado y estaba sorprendido "Él y yo estamos saliendo, bueno..." Frotó su nuca ansioso con una expresión avergonzada que miraba al suelo "Quizás un poco más que salir, ya dormí con Fliqpy por eso te digo que no me gustaría enterarme de que es mi hermano"

Sniffles se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Tú...?" Era incrédulo "¿El inocente de Flippy con ese bruto que tuve que sedar y amarrar para que no hiciera un desastre por el lugar?" No tenía porque reírse, pero era noticia suficiente para no creerlo.

"¡Sí, yo!" Exclamó cambiando a un tono más nítido de rojo.

"Pues siendo medico solo puedo decirte que cuides que no te lastime cuando ejem..." Carraspeó la garganta.

"¡Qué!" Exclamó "¿Por qué nadie puede creer que yo no sea el pasivo?, Mole dijo lo mismo" Hizo un puchero divertido con la boca "Que cueles"

"Espera" Trató de pensarlo "Me dices que tú no le haces de alguien lindo en esa relación"

"¿Y por qué tendría que?, soy lo suficientemente apto para no serlo o ¿dónde me ves delicado?" Sniffles miró de pies a cabeza destacando su figura delgada, pero para cuando iba a responder refiriéndose más a su personalidad fue interrumpido "Mejor no respondas, suficiente tuve con Mole que es más crítico que tú"

Pudieron haber seguido conversando si no hubiera sido por su secretaria tocando a la puerta para que fueran corriendo a ver como Fliqpy todavía trataba de golpear a Splendid.

Quien lo detuvo fue Flippy con una llave que pasaba por debajo de los brazos y sujetaba por detrás del cuello.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió una respuesta con inusual voz gruesa.

"Insiste en golpearme" Totalmente indiferente el héroe señaló al asesino.

"No finjas" Gritó el acusado "Trataste de besarme de nuevo"

En ese momento de malinterpretación Flippy sintió una punzada de celos, un deseo por alejar muy lejos al peli-azul del peli-verde.

"¿Y por qué hiciste eso?" Estaba lo suficientemente calmado para que no se notara su estado emocional negativo.

"Es que..." Se ruborizó "Lo confundí con alguien más"

"¿Con quién pudiste...?" Cayó en cuenta de la verdad.

De alguna forma Fliqpy consiguió zafarse y rápido encontró una jeringa que quería clavarle al héroe en el rostro, pero cuando la trató de utilizar no funcionó. Sin más remedio tuvo que regresar con Flippy.

"No te quiero cerca de él" En eso casi se cae con la aguja aún en la mano.

"¡Fliqpy!" El otro se preocupó porque de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y se estaba desmayando "Hey... " Lo sacudió para que no se desmayara.

"¿Te preocupo?" Susurró Fliqpy.

"Claro que me preocupas, ¡estás a mi cuidado!"

"Solo eso" Sonó triste "Esperaba que dijeras que porque te importo, pero... pues ya debe de ser algo lo otro" Sonrió sin felicidad "Estoy bien" Con su mano rota soportando el dolor empujó lejos a Flippy y se tambaleó hasta sentarse en una silla recargada contra la pares "Voy a estar bien solo" Estaba medio alucinando cosas porque sus pensamientos no seguían orden lógico, remembraba los momentos que debió sufrir por su cuenta, tratando de siempre ser más fuerte que los demás para vivir, lo que le trajo mucha soledad y también empezó a pensar en algunas otras cosas.

"Siempre eras muy empalagoso conmigo" Murmuró con la vista perdida en algo que no había ahí "Pero siempre me ha gustado que a cada rato dijeras que me querías" Sonrió de una forma que hizo al corazón de Flippy doler.

Feliz como nunca lo vio sumergido en recuerdos que le producían ese sentimiento, tanto que causo envidia en el mayor por querer tomar el lugar de esos recuerdos que no sabía de qué trataban y aun así quería ser más importante que ellos, superarlos y que esa felicidad fuera causada por él y no por otro.

"¿Qué cosas piensas?" Estuvo a su lado inclinándose para envolverlo entre sus brazos "Tú no estás solo, te prometo que estaremos siempre juntos" En ese instante Fliqpy tosió un poco más de sangre "Splendid lo golpeaste también, ¿no es así?"

"Quizás un poco" Indicó la cantidad con sus dedos, apartado y renuente a entrar en escena, el peli-azul sintiéndose mal se quedó callado mientras miraba distante a los dos con que compartía la habitación tener su momento.

"¡Llama a Sniffles!" Le gritó cuando perdió la paciencia, no todo en él era tan bueno como el mundo creía, seguía siendo un humano que tenía debilidades, pasiones, vicios, pecados y virtudes, como cualquiera y ahora estaba enfadado con su amigo por lo que le hizo a quien desde su corazón reconocía quizás debía ser uno de los individuos más importantes que fue a intervenir en su vida.

"Fliqpy" Lo llamó con suavidad a la vez que acariciaba el rostro del antes mencionado "¿Sigues aquí?, ¿sabes quién soy?" Asintió aunque no podía verlo bien a través de esos ojos que perdieron su brillo "¿Me escuchas bien?" Asintió "Entonces préstame mucha atención. No quiero volverte a oír diciendo que estás solo" Sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos "Yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo y perdóname por lo de hace rato" Volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza dándole más motivos a Flippy para sentirse culpable "Lo siento, no actué como debía, eres más importante que una responsabilidad" Le dio un beso de disculpa en los labios "Mucho más importante, lo siento" No debía llorar.

Con su mano izquierda Fliqpy la alzó pudiendo alcanzar a tocar el rostro de Flippy.

"No me separaré de tu lado" Lo que musitó estaba fuera de enfoque, en otras palabras no cuadraba, no tenía sentido en el dialogo, pero estaba medicado, no era más que el único recuerdo firmemente arraigado a su memoria.

"Siempre juntos" Estuvo de acuerdo Flippy con una sonrisa más sincera.

CONTINUA…


	11. Octavo día

_Perspectiva de Fliqpy_

_Octavo día_

Cuando despertó estaba solo en la habitación con única compañía un cambio de ropa limpia, no sabía qué hora era ni porque estaba en la cama, fácil pudo reconocer era la habitación de Fliqpy, pero éste no estaba para responder sus dudas, otra cosa que notó inmediatamente era el peso de su brazo izquierdo.

"Ah sí, está roto" Pensó en voz alta y se cercioró de que aún era así por el dolor.

Algo de lo que también lo confundió era que estaba limpio, recordaba los detalles del día anterior y se imaginaba sucio de cuanta cosa era imaginable, pero olía a jabón y limpio, una sonrisa alegre curvó sus labios entendiendo que quien amaba se había tomado la molestia de darle una ducha considerando que sería un completo estorbo como un muñeco laxo que pesaba mucho.

De un brinco salió de su cama arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, mil dolores le aquejaron de la cabeza a los pies y cayó boca abajo saludando al suelo en esa mañana que parecía tan prometedora. Su dolor era más fuerte en sus espalda baja y ese lugar que no se atrevería a admitir era posible que doliera.

"¿Qué haces?" La voz familiar llamó su atención desde el marco de la puerta.

"Mmm..." Reconsideró que parecía tonto derrumbado en el suelo "Me caí" Terminó por admitir apenado.

"No tienes remedio" Suspiró "Me avisas cuando termines de darle besos al piso, no te voy a esperar para desayunar" Con las manos en los bolcillos se retiró a la cocina.

"Espera" Se esforzó por levantarse, pero Fliqpy ya no estaba "¿Tú me cuidaste mientras dormía?" Lo alcanzó en la cocina.

"¡Sueñas!" Exclamó "Yo solo te deje en la cama para que no estorbaras en el pasillo donde duermes" Mentía.

Había mantenido atenciones sobre el menor, como limpiarlo y procurarle un buen descanso en un lugar cómodo por esos días que paso durmiendo profundamente como tronco, tiempo que pasó Fliqpy vigilándolo para saber si nada malo pasaba con él.

Sentado en la mesa Fliqpy se disponía a empezar a comer, pero Flippy yendo a sentarse de frente sobre sus piernas fue un impedimento que lo detuvo.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Trató de quitarlo.

"Gracias" Su agradecimiento venia junto con un dulce beso en los labios.

"Muévete" Aún lo trataba de levantar.

"¿Seguro que quieres que me mueva?" Con su brazo sano lo abrazó.

"Sí" No obstante esta vez no lo empujaba lejos.

"Pero si te pido permiso" Cariñosamente acaricio el cuello de Fliqpy "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Su sonrisa se acercó a la boca que tenía una mueca "Por favor" Le dio un beso muy inocente "¿Puedo?"

"Estás muy pesado" Suspiró.

"Pero tú eres fuerte"

"Tus halagos no funcionan en mí"

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé..." Simuló inocencia moviendo sutilmente se cadera para juntarla con la del otro "Puedo hacer cualquier cosa"

"Y se te ocurre ofrecerme algo que no puedes cumplir" Sonriendo de forma tétrica llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Flippy para apretarlo dolorosamente.

"¡Ay, ay...!" Se quejó de auténtico malestar.

"¿Aún te duele el brazo?" Interrogó con curiosidad Fliqpy dejando de torturar a Flippy.

"Algo" No quería parecer débil, pero la palabra que usó era incorrecta.

"Es extraño" Pensó en voz alta "Deberías de estar bien y mejorado" Tomó el brazo de Flippy y éste soltó un alarido de dolor "Sigue roto"

Todos los días sin excepciones hasta el momento el niño del que había cuidado, cuando sufría golpes y para la mañana siguiente estaba enteramente recuperado, así era, pero dejaría de ser, a partir de esa mañana y las siguientes Flippy no crecería ni se recuperaría extrañamente de sus heridas, ese yeso le duraría unos meses más.

"Claro que sigue roto" Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, llegando a humedecer las pestañas también.

"Es bueno saber" Sonrió casi alegre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Lo miró confundido.

"Que ahora eres un poquito más normal" Rio suavemente acercándose a lamer la acumulación de las lágrimas.

"Que cruel" En otras palabras le decía anormal.

"Así soy, te aguantas" Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que se olvidaran del desayuno con Fliqpy atacando el cuello de Flippy sentado en sus piernas con mordidas que les encantaban a ambos.

Su pasión se trasladó a la habitación, pero fuera de las cuatro paredes donde sucedía un peculiar amor, cualquiera podría confundir la escena con los gritos de una víctima cuando en realidad era el éxtasis de sus gemidos.

…

_Perspectiva de Flippy_

_Octavo día_

"¿Enserio creíste que me iba a morir?" Fliqpy estaba regañando a Flippy acostado desde la cama.

"Quien te debería estar gritando soy yo, no me des esos sustos, que importa eso de que si cualquiera se muere en la ciudad sigue bien, no me quita el mal trago y ¿qué tiene de malo que estuviera preocupado?"

"Que exageraste" En el fondo estaba muy agradecido y su sonrojo lo delataba.

No recordaba muy bien cuando fue que regresó a la casa de Flippy, pero eso de llevar todo el día en reposo acostado en la cama lo estaba volviendo loco de aburrimiento y por consiguiente más irritable, si de por sí que su humor no era ninguna maravilla.

"Sí, sí" Le quitó importancia Flippy con un ademán de la mano mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de quien reposaba.

"Ten" Le entregó un vaso de agua y una pastilla "Es hora de la medicina que te dio Sniffles"

"Odio la medicina"

"¿No te la vas a tomar?" Flippy sonrió con astucia.

"Puedo curarme por mí mismo"

El menor fue tomado sin aviso por los labios del mayor queriéndole dar un beso, pero no únicamente eso, con el pulgar y el índice estaba sujetando su nariz impidiéndole respirar correctamente, no le dejaba de otra más que tener que abrir la boca dejando entrar el agua que Flippy derramó dentro y tragarla junto con algo duro que estaba seguro se trataba de la medicina.

Con dos costillas rotas no había mucha resistencia que pudiera poner, cuando se quedó sin aire fue cuando el mayor se alejó dejándolo respirar, pero no sin antes haber invadido debidamente su boca con la lengua disfrutando de cada rincón del interior.

"Te estás acostumbrando más a esto" Hizo la observación el menor entre jadeos.

"No es tan difícil" Se recostó a su lado descansando la cabeza sobre su mano con el codo apoyando en el colchón para poder observar debidamente a su compañía "Lo difícil es resistir el no hacer nada" Su mano desocupada tocó el pecho, jugando con sus dedos como si trazara un camino por todo el abdomen hasta llegar al estómago y descender un poco más.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Lo quería detener.

"Solo te voy a hacer sentir bien" Le prometió.

"Estás loco, estoy lastimado" Lo miró a los ojos verdes notando que hablaba enserio y reconociendo que había hecho de Flippy un pervertido.

"Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba" En su lugar besó la frente del menor "Podemos espera lo que quieras"

"Bueno..." Escuchándolo así sonaba mucho tiempo "No es como si no quisiera" Cuando lo dijo evitó mirar a Flippy, pero fue sorprendido por unos labios y la lengua que lamieron los suyos de forma apasionada, no obstante con mucho cariño y ternura.

Y fue así como Sniffles no pudo atreverse a tocar la puerta ese día en que había ido a visitar a su paciente, escuchando los quejidos que no parecían ser de mucho dolor provenientes del interior de la casa.

...

_Epilogo _

Se suponía era de noche con las miles de estrellas adornando un cielo completamente negro, pero iluminado con una claridad únicamente propia de los sueños sin una luna llena que cumpliera con esa función, referencia a 'se suponía' porque en ese lugar el tiempo no tenía mucho sentido que digamos, pero siempre era el mismo lugar en ese parque de juegos y siempre estaba uno de los dos niños pequeños esperando al otro.

Diez años, los dos con cabello verde, pero uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos amarillos.

Sin palabras se sentó uno en los columpios y el otro lo siguió sentándose en el otro de al lado. Les gustaba mirar las estrellas juntos como lo era cada vez que era de noche y un velo nocturno como ese les concedía el privilegio de poder ser contemplado.

"Llegaste un poco tarde" Le decía Flippy a Fliqpy tomando su mano sin tener la necesidad de levantarse del columpio.

"Perdón, pero no tengo reloj" Ambos se rieron.

"¿Qué día crees que sea?" De casualidad lo recordó.

"Lunes, Viernes, Sábado. No lo sé ni creas que llevo la cuenta" Fliqpy miró con más detalle viendo a una estrella fugaz caer "¿Qué deseo quieres pedir esta vez?"

"Yo no quiero nada" Negó con una sonrisa apretando la mano de su compañero "¿Cuántas veces te eh pedio lo de estar siempre juntos?"

"Muchas"

"¿Y tú pedirás eso de no alejarte de mi lado?"

"Sabes que pienso en lo mismo que siempre pides tú y..."Miró a los ojos verdes que brillaban con la luz "También lo tengo..." Sonrió alegre apretando también la mano de Flippy "...Pero no dejo de pensar que nunca cae mal divertirnos otra vez más" Eso tenía que reconocerlo Flippy.

"Todavía no te vayas" Habló con esa timidez que había dejado de tener "Quédate aquí un rato más para mirar las estrellas"

Bajándose del columpio sin soltar sus manos Fliqpy se acercó hasta estar frente al otro y se inclinó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

"Todo lo que quieras"

Contemplarían las estrellas un rato más.

_Fin_


End file.
